Vampire Bites
by Lovable-Puppy
Summary: After getting into an argument with his two friends, Harry is found by a mysterious stranger down by the lake at Hogwarts. He wakes up a week later to find his world has changed. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within as they belong to JK Rowling. As such I am making no money from the writing of this story and it is purely for fun and enjoyment.

Summary: After getting into an argument with his two friends, Harry is found by a mysterious stranger down by the lake at Hogwarts. He wakes up a week later to find his world has changed and he must learn to cope with the changes as well as still defeat Voldemort when the time comes.

Warnings: Slash – this means two males having sex. If this is not for you then turn back. This will be a Harry/OC at first as Harry gets use to his new self but will turn into a Snarry after a couple of chapters so be patient all you Severus/Harry fans. There is also some Remus/Sirius as well as hints of Ron/Hermione. Again, if these pairings are not something you enjoy, turn around. This also disregards the 6th and 7th books as well as keeping Sirius alive from the 5th just in case there are a few that get confused. It does; however, leave in the fact that Severus is the Half-Blood Prince, Harry finding the Prince's book in his 6th year, and the things that happen because of the book. Dumbledore is alive, the horcruxes **do not** exist, and the battle at the end of book 6 does not happen. If there are any other questions feel free to ask.

Now with all that said… on with the first chapter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sighed, for what he figured was the fiftieth time in an hour, as he kicked a small stone into the Great Lake. He had just started his seventh year at Hogwarts not even a month ago and it was already going downhill. Snape, who had taken Potions back over with a vengeance, seemed to be out for Harry even more this year. Slughorn had given him a good enough grade that even Snape couldn't keep him out of the NEWT level Potions class and it was obvious that the snarky bastard did not believe him to be worthy enough. It gave Harry a small amount of satisfaction that Snape found it hard to criticize his potions so far this year. Harry thanked the Prince for that and had even found that he had learned a little of his own from the potions genius.

He had been surprised when Remus had stood at the Sorting Feast as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again this year. It seemed as though Dumbledore had pulled some strings somewhere and enabled Remus to return. Harry was thrilled at the idea and figured that people were so worried about the war that they did not have the time to worry about a werewolf teaching their children. Remus seemed to be thrilled with the position as well and had even convinced Dumbledore to let Sirius come stay with him at the castle in his dog form so no one would be able to recognize him. Harry and his friends visited them almost every day since the start of term, and speaking of his friends, they were the reason he was out here in the first place.

Harry sat down under the tree that was stationed with the best view of the lake. He had finally told his friends the secret he had been keeping for almost two years now. The simple fact was that he was just not interested in women, at all. He could see the headlines now: Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Gay! Harry shook his head and threw another pebble into the lake. The revealing could have gone better, if Ron wasn't so explosive and was in more control of what came out of his mouth. He had ranted and raved about how Harry couldn't be 'bent' in a typical Ron manner before storming up to their dormitory. It had stung but Harry knew that he would eventually get over it just from past experiences with the red heads fury temper. Hermione on the other hand was different, as always. Harry just wasn't expecting her to hug him and tell him that it was all going to be okay. Apparently, being gay in the magical world was widely accepted except by a very select few. Hermione also seemed very excited to have a gay friend since they could compare notes. Harry had just laughed and shook his head at his friend. It wasn't long after that that he stated he wanted to be alone and Hermione gave him another hug before heading to her own dorm.

The night breeze felt refreshing as it carried the coolness from the lake up to where he sat under the tree. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the trunk as he listened to the leaves rustling above him. It was peaceful and he was going to enjoy it since this was probably the last time he would get to in the coming year. The wind settled down and the quiet that followed made the hair stand up on the back of Harry's neck. He slowly opened his eyes and just barely missed a flash of something in the distance. He jerked into a more alert position, his hand resting on his wand as he watched intently ahead of him. He caught another flash, closer this time, and he scrambled to his feet wand at the ready and his heart in his throat. There was nothing there that he could see. Where did it go? Just at that moment he caught another flash in the corner of his eye and turned to cast a spell, any spell, and was grabbed out of nowhere. A hand was tight on his wrist turning it to where even if he tried to use his wand it wouldn't do him any good. Another hand had wrapped itself tightly around his throat, right at his jawbone, not chocking him but holding him well in place. Harry's heart raced as he attempted to struggle but was only laughed at. The stranger turned his head enough so that his emerald eyes caught sight of eerie gold. Almost instantly, Harry felt his body go limp though his heart still raced within his chest. His mind was still screaming that he had to get lose but his body refused to cooperate as he just stared ahead at nothing.

"This is interesting. You haven't gone completely under." The rich baritone of the man's voice made Harry's heart jump in pleasure and in fear. "No matter, I can still get the job done."

Harry felt the man lean over him and nuzzle his neck. His heart pounded more and his body started to shake. There was a sigh from the other man just before Harry felt a sharp pain in his neck. The spell he was under broke instantly in which Harry struggled the best he could but it did nothing. He was held firm as the stranger worked his mouth over his neck. It wasn't long before Harry felt himself go light headed and weak. His arms fell limply by his sides and his head lolled to the side as the man loosened his grip on his neck. A small gasp left Harry as his feet wouldn't hold him up anymore but the stranger held him up like he weighed little next to nothing. The world began to spin around him and his heart tried to pump harder to replace his lost blood but it was quickly losing the battle. It began to slow and Harry's vision began to blotch in places before the man let up. Harry was pretty much nonresponsive at this point and just barely on the edge of consciousness. The stranger lowered him down to where his back rested on the man's knee and an arm supported his head.

"Come, you must drink or you will die."

Harry only heard a muffled voice and he couldn't have lifted his head even if he had wanted to. He felt like he was floating and he was weaker than he had ever been. There was a sigh loud enough that it caught his idle attention enough that he could barely see the man bite into his own wrist. He barely felt something drip onto his lips making him flinch involuntarily. The man shifted him and pressed his wrist to Harry's mouth forcing the metallic liquid down the boy's throat. Harry choked as it slid down his throat trying to spit it out but couldn't and was forced to swallow the thick substance. No sooner did the man take his wrist away from Harry's now bloodied lips did Harry black out into nothingness.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry could only remember flashes of the stranger feeding him his blood while Harry had apparently healed. Now fully awake, Harry lay still trying to figure out where he was. He could tell he was somewhere in a forest, but which forest that was he could not tell. The moon was bright enough that its light sprinkled and sparkled through the leaves of the trees as if trying to mesmerize him. It worked enough that Harry calmed to where he could notice other things around him. The earth smelt damp and was musky from the breakdown of the dead leaves that littered the forest floor. He could hear small animals running through them trying to stay hidden from the larger predators. When the wind blew it brought the familiar, but stronger, smell of the lake nearby letting Harry know he was close to the Great Lake but deep enough into the Forbidden Forest he would be hard to find. The leaves would rustle above him making the moon light sparkle even more and the sound of them rubbing softly against the other was luring him into another sleep. Harry jerked awake again when the leaves crunched underfoot signaling someone was headed his way. He could tell they were at least human by the pattern of the footfalls. Slowly, he sat up to see the stranger walking toward him with a small smile.

"It is good to see you awake, young one. Can you stand?"

Harry couldn't help but glare at the man and stood slowly, wincing slightly at the pain of moving stiff muscles. He was alive and seemed to be able to move albeit slowly. Harry sighed and sent a hard look at the older man.

"What did you do to me?"

The man smiled a little wider but something strange sparkled in his now sky blue eyes. Harry couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the change. He could have sworn they were gold the other night when the man attacked him.

"Some would say it is a gift and others a curse. I have given you immortality, young one."

Harry glared even harder at the man even though he could detect a hint of sadness in the stranger's eyes.

"Well, I am one of the ones who would consider it a curse to live forever and see everyone I love die."

The man winced at Harry's tone but otherwise gave no sign that the words meant anything to him. He turned away from Harry and walked a few paces ahead before turning back around. The sparkle in his eyes was gone and so was his slight humor.

"Come, you must eat."

"I'm going nowhere until you answer my questions."

The stranger crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Harry in a way that reminded the boy suspiciously of his Potions Master. It was intimidating but somehow Harry held his ground. A few seconds later the man waved a hand at him.

"Well ask your questions, young one, we haven't got all night."

The tone of the man's voice was tired but interested in what Harry wanted to ask. Harry himself straightened with new found confidence that the dark haired stranger wanted to hear his questions. It was then that he noticed that the other was dressed in simple, what looked to be, muggle clothing. A plain white t-shirt and dark denim was the only things the stranger wore. Another thing Harry came to realize was that he had yet to figure out just who the handsome man was.

"Just who are you?"

The man smiled at him the mirth returning to his light blue eyes. That smile did wonders in brightening up the man's pale features.

"The name is Edge."

"Just Edge?"

Edge continued to smile in mirth and nodded his head only just in a positive. Harry couldn't help but smile softly back and shake his head taking a few brave steps toward the other. Honestly, he didn't know what to make of the creature in front of him. Edge was pale, of course, from living his life in the dark but those sky blues shown with a new kind of mirth that Harry was sure the man hadn't felt in years. It made Harry feel warm that he could light up those eyes that way and did not understand why that was so. Edge was still a stranger to him. Harry should not be feeling so attached so suddenly.

"Come, young one, you are growing paler than you should. The questions will need to wait, you must eat soon."

Harry blinked but nodded and followed Edge through the trees. Subconsciously, he knew what eating would mean for him tonight, but he ignored it the best he could, and focused on keeping up with the other.

"Why do you call me 'young one'? My name…"

"I know who you are, young one. Even we vampires know who the great Harry Potter is. I just thought you would be a little taller."

Edge glanced over his shoulder at Harry and smirked at him in a teasing manner. Harry glared at him in return and stuck out his tongue causing Edge to let out a short laugh.

"Real mature, young one, but no, I chose to call you 'young one' because that is what you are."

Harry followed Edge out of the trees and onto a small path that he recognized as the one that led into Hogsmeade. He breathed in deep and could almost smell the butterbeer and other beverages at The Three Broomsticks. There was hardly anybody out in the street as they entered the small village which was unnerving to Harry who was used to the hustle and bustle of the daytime. He kept close to Edge as the vampire led him into a small, dark ally.

"Wait here and don't move. I will return with food."

With that the man flickered out of sight leaving Harry by himself. Harry swallowed tightly feeling a slight burn in his stomach start up. If he really was a vampire then food meant blood and the more human side of him now grew queasy at the thought. He couldn't drink someone else's blood, it was wrong; he couldn't hurt nor kill someone like that. Harry leaned against the wall and fought the impulse to run away. Edge had said to wait so that was what Harry had to do. He wouldn't be able to survive on his own like this, he knew that, but the whole thing frightened him. What would his friends think? Would he even be able to see them again? His heart jumped which surprised him some. He was not aware that vampires could have heart beats but here his was beating madly in his chest like a frightened bird. Harry watched as Edge walked back to him a young woman in tow. He swallowed thickly again.

"I can see the worry in your eyes, young one. She has already been gazed and shall not feel nor remember anything the next morning."

Harry stepped back a step as Edge moved the girl closer to him.

"I felt it. I even felt the fear, Edge."

Edge moved to stand in front of Harry moving a hand to gently stroke the new vampire's cheek.

"I know, and for that I am sorry. You were not meant to but I was unable to gaze you completely. She, on the other hand, was quite easy to gaze."

Edge motioned to the girl who was standing there patiently staring ahead like she had not a care in the world. It unnerved Harry but he allowed Edge to move him over to the girl. He found he could hear the soft thump of each beat of her heart and it lured him in like a siren might have had he ever met one. His attention was taken over by a soft fluttering at her neck which he knew was from the pulse of the blood through her veins. Harry licked his lips in spite of himself.

"It's tantalizing, isn't it?"

Edge moved what little hair rested along the woman's neck out of the way and pushed the head slowly to the side before gently pushing Harry closer.

"Go on, young one, drink you must."

"I don't want to kill her."

"And you won't. Now feed, young one."

Harry swallowed and ran his tongue over his teeth. His two canines had grown to sharp points as a sharp pain laced through him. Harry decided to go with instinct and did not allow himself to think as he bit into the soft flesh of the neck presented to him. The blood rushed into his mouth making him moan in need. It was salty but not as bitter as he imagined it would be. In fact, it tasted sort of sweet, like the Blood Pops he had tried a few years before. They did nothing for him then, but he knew that if he was to try another one now, he would swoon over it in joy. Harry felt his body ease and its want for more of the sweet nectar but Edge was softly pulling him away.

"Come, young one that is enough. We must go before someone sees us."

Harry moved away allowing instinct to let him lick the wound closed before he looked over at Edge. He still felt good and at ease with the feeding but instantly picked up on Edge's nervousness.

"What is wrong?"

Edge looked over at him before telling the woman to go home and rest. They watched her go before Edge grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him down the street doing his best to stick to the alleys. Harry's high was now gone in worry of what Edge was sensing that he wasn't. In the next moment the two were separated by a huge black beast lunging at them. Harry screamed in fright barely dodging as the beast pounced at him with snarling teeth.

"Run and don't stop!"

Harry took a glance at Edge to see him dodging an even bigger canine before running off down the street making sure to take the beast with him. The darker one snarled and lunged at him again making Harry turn and run the opposite way. Edge had left him but what more could he do? He had taken the bigger one, the one Harry sure didn't want chasing him down. He was amazed he could stay ahead of this one. Harry could hear it growling and its paws hitting the ground as he left Hogsmeade heading back into the forest. The thing hounded his every foot fall snapping at his heels every now and then. Harry heard more paws hitting the ground but couldn't pin point where they were coming from until the other beast jumped out in front of him teeth bared. He barely dodged in time sending it into the black one behind him but he still tumbled down a small hill. Harry had no time to get back to his feet before the black beast was on him with glowing eyes and snarling teeth.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

This is a redo of one of my earlier stories. The original was posted some time ago on another account on . For those of you that would like to compare, the original has the same title under the penname Terrior. This is not required and only if you are interested to see the improvements. I am no longer able to access that account; however, so any reviews that compare should be done here.

So, what you think? Good, Bad? Review and let me know. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thanks guys for all the reviews! : ) And thanks to all you silent readers as well. Hope you enjoy!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The only thing Harry could do was act. There was no time to think as everything was happening around him too fast. His heart was beating madly in his chest leaving him to question the possibility of vampires even having hearts, or he would have had the beast bearing down on him not growled in a way that caused spittle to hit his face. Harry felt something snap deep within him as he hissed at the animal above him exposing his own newly exposed fangs. He swung his hand at the creature feeling a sadistic type of pleasure at the blood that flew around him. The beast howled and jumped away from him shaking its head in obvious discomfort and pain. Harry went to run again; just wanting some distance between him and the huge beasts but the bigger tawny one knocked him down again. Pain flashed through his shoulder as teeth were buried into his flesh deep enough to touch bone. A strangled cry left him as his eyes squeezed shut through the pain. A second later he had twisted around to bite into the animals' ear. The beast yelped and let go of him, swung him up off the ground, and away into the hard, rough base of a thick tree nearby. Harry was surprised that nothing in his body broke on impact and stood crouched against the tree as the two animals began stalking him again. He hissed and growled at them, after spitting out coarse fur that had been left in his mouth from the throw, placing one hand on the ground for balance with the other prepared to swing at them if needed. Their ears were placed flat against their skulls as their hackles were raised as far as they could go and their movements were stiff and calculated. These huge canines meant to kill him if given the chance. Harry growled back at them as light suddenly washed over them. The clouds had drifted away and allowed the moon to shine on them in all her glory through the trees. All three parties froze and all sound disappeared. None of them growled or so much as twitched for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. Almost simultaneously the canines lowered their hackles and tilted their heads as Harry collapsed back against the tree. A whine sounded from the bigger tawny canine causing both Harry and the smaller black canine to look at him. Its head was lowered and its tail was tucked securely between its legs but its eyes were wide and filled with fear and shock.

"I…I couldn't have…What have I…Oh Merlin…"

The tawny beast turned tail and ran off through the trees a split second later. Its smaller black companion turned around in confusion and watched him go barking out after him.

"Moony? Where are you going? Moony!"

Moony. That name triggered something in the more human portion of Harry's brain. He shook his head, blinking rapidly as his breathing and heart rate continued to race but for an entirely different reason. Confusion settled over him. Where was he? What was going on? Harry felt his fangs retract as images flashed in his head. He looked down and watched as his nails retracted from sharp claws back to normal human nails. His tongue ran over his teeth tasting the blood that still stained them. Moony. Padfoot. Harry started to shake. He had hurt two of the most important people in his life. Remus. Sirius.

"Sirius."

The black dog turned sharply back to look at Harry with its own frightened expression. Tears gathered in Harry's eyes. Red tears the color of blood ran fast down his pale cheeks. The dog briskly walked over to him changing in mid-step before enveloping him in the tightest hug he had ever been given. Harry returned the hug burying his face in the shoulder of his godfather.

"It's not your fault, Harry. We didn't know…You didn't know. You were protecting yourself. We're so sorry, so sorry."

Harry jerked back from Sirius giving him a wide eyed, fearful look. He was going to say something but the blood steadily rolling down Sirius' left cheek caught his attention causing him to wince and fill with guilt. The gashes looked deep and he had caused them. He had to heal them; he had to make it better. Harry took a deep breath allowing the sweet scent of the red nectar to fill his senses. Sirius went to move away from him but Harry caught his head in a firm grip.

"Stay" was softly growled as Harry stared into the light blue eyes of his godfather. It had the desired effect allowing Sirius to relax slightly though he still eyed Harry wearily. Harry leaned forward slowly as to not startle Sirius before taking the tip of his tongue and running it along one of the deeper gashes. It was about a half inch deep and ran from chin to the corner of the eye. Sirius tensed and groaned but remained relatively still as Harry continued to run his tongue along and in the gashes that marred his face. It took a few minutes but the wounds eventually disappeared leaving nary a scar behind. His task complete, Harry stepped back and gave Sirius some room to fight off the weak gaze Harry had unknowingly put him under. Sirius blinked a couple of times then just stared at him before bringing him back in for another quick hug before stepping back.

"Your shoulder needs looking at and we both need time to process. Shack?"

Harry could only nod as he allowed a feeling of shock to settle over him. He followed behind keeping in step with his godfathers pace easily. The footsteps of the wolf followed them at a distance and were slow and unsure. Harry rotated his shoulder and winced at the stiffness of it. Moony seemed upset but why when Harry had basically taken a chunk out his ear in retaliation to the shoulder bite. It bothered Harry that he was being calm about this and everything else. Surely he should be crying and freaking out right now. He sighed and allowed Sirius to lead him into the shack and place him on the ragged bed. Everything had been happening so fast that he didn't even know where to start with processing everything. Harry watched as Sirius muddled around gathering up bandages, clothes, and various vials of thick gel like potions. The movements caused dust to rise from the floor which caught Harry's attention as each individual speck glittered in the light.

"Take off your shirt and we'll see about getting that shoulder fixed up."

Harry winced at his godfathers quiet tone. He could smell the guilt in the air surrounding the man and couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in confusion as he did as he was told. How did he know what guilt _smelt_ like and why did his shoulder not even twinge? He turned away when Sirius started cleaning the blood off his shoulder to look at the huge tawny wolf that quietly stepped into the room. Moony looked at him with a solemn look and sat by the door.

"It won't matter, Sirius. I…can't believe what I've done." Moony shook his head and lowered it until his nose was centimeters from the floor.

"What did you do?" Harry whispered to the wolf barely noticing when Sirius paused to look at him with a confused expression.

"Harry?"

He heard Sirius say his name but was concentrating more on the wolf in front of him. Moony had flicked his ears forward before laying them back down against his skull and closed his eyes. It did not appear as though he realized that Harry had heard him yet.

"The bite of a werewolf… it's…it acts as a poison to vampires…"

Harry glanced at Sirius who didn't appear to be hearing the conversation as he just went back to cleaning Harry's shoulder. Poisonous? He felt fine. Harry turned back to the werewolf and told him so.

"I feel fine, Moony."

Moony's ears pricked forward again and his head lifted to look at Harry the same time that Sirius discovered that the bite mark was no longer there.

"Bloody hell. It's gone." Moony stood and was by their sides in seconds. He nosed at Harry's shoulder himself with a whine while Sirius tried to nudge him away. "What's gotten into you, Moony?"

Moony looked at Harry with ears once again back and eyes narrowed. He wasn't mad just insanely curious to the event playing out in front of his eyes. Harry didn't know how he knew that but considered it to be a good thing that he did. "You should be dead." It was a point blank statement that made Harry wince. It was a statement of confusion with the traces of the previous fear still lacing the edges of it. Nobody had a chance to say anything before Moony convulsed and yelped moving away from Harry. Sirius grabbed Harry up and moved them to the middle of the bed as Moony began to convulse violently and curled up on the floor.

"Merlin…make it stop…make it STOP!"

Moony howled as bones began to snap underneath the furred skin. Harry cried out and tried to get to the changing wolf but Sirius held him tight and wouldn't let go. He could hear the cries of pain in his head. The wolf was howling on the outside but he could hear Remus underneath it whimpering and crying out from the pain as the fur fell away and the body began to twist back into the shape of a small human body. The process seemed to go on for hours but in truth it only lasted a couple of minutes. Remus was left lying on the floor gasping for breath with a sheen layer of sweat coating his skin. Sirius moved from Harry and went to pick Remus up to move him to the bed. Harry watched as Sirius spelled Remus clothed before disappearing into the small kitchen they had installed earlier in the year. Harry couldn't help but run a finger along Remus' hairline until it ended at the ripped skin by the man's ear. So he hadn't got the ear, but the skin below it was red and tender as Remus jerked away from Harry's tender touch. He blinked honey brown eyes open to look up at Harry.

"It's healed now. Don't worry about it." He whispered and brought a hand up to cup Harry's cheek. "We thought you had been taken."

Harry lay down beside the hurt man as Sirius came back with a fresh bowl of water as well as a glass filled with the refreshing liquid. It was clear that the man was keeping himself busy as to not freak out. It was similar to Harry though he just wasn't fully thinking about what had taken place over the past couple of hours. Sirius had Remus drink from the glass before moving to wipe the lingering blood away from Remus' shoulder and neck. "What do you mean? I wasn't gone for that long was I?" The two men looked over at him and said nothing. "Look," he said sitting back up, "I only woke up tonight. Would you fill me in?"

"Harry." Sirius set aside his tools before looking at his godson again. "You have been gone for almost a week."

Harry felt his heart finally stop in his shock. It actually stopped as his body went stone still. He didn't breathe; didn't need to breathe. A week? He had been gone a week? How when it had only felt like hours at the most?

"Harry. Harry, wake up will you." Harry jerked and looked at Sirius who looked pale and resigned then at Remus who was giving him a worried but calculating look. He felt his heart jump back into life and he breathed a deep gulp of air.

"Sorry. Really didn't think it had been that long." Harry looked away from the two as everything began to slowly sink in.

Remus pushed himself up to lean against the headboard. "Albus will want to hear the news. I don't have the strength to move back to the castle yet and I do not think it will be safe for Harry to venture out into the sun until we know how it will affect him. Sirius…"

"I know. On my way." Moments later Padfoot trotted out the door with a brief glance back at the two on the bed. "I'm sorry, Harry. We will figure this out kiddo."

Harry felt tears spring to his eyes once again. This couldn't be happening to him. An image of Edge flashed into his mind and everything suddenly came clear. He was a vampire and he may never walk in the sun again. He had to live off blood. He was basically dead. He had hurt his godfathers; had gone all animal like and dangerous on them.

"I… I'm a vampire." Harry curled up on himself and allowed the red stained tears to flow down his cheeks as he let the musky smell of Remus and wolf envelop him and keep him safe.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the Headmasters office staring thoughtfully at the top of his desk. Of all the things he had expected this morning it was not the news of Harry being found last night and even more unexpected was learning that the boy was now a developing vampire. Albus sighed and removed his half moon spectacles to rub at tired, old eyes. This was a predicament that he currently had no idea how to face and wouldn't until he knew just what type of vampire had gotten to young Harry Potter. He would need to talk with Remus when he arrived to get more details as he knew the wolf would catch the smaller details where as Sirius would not. Albus had sent Sirius back to stay with Harry a few minutes ago and was waiting for his Defense professor to arrive. Fawkes gave a sad, curious trill from his perch causing Albus to return his spectacles and give a small smile to his old friend.

"We will just have to handle this new situation the way we always handle them, Fawkes; one step at a time." The old wizard moved over to stroke the top of the phoenix's head. Fawkes gave a slightly happier trill giving comfort to his companion. A knock sounded at the door and Albus gave one last stroke to Fawkes soft feathers before answering. "Enter." He turned to see Remus closing the door behind him and motioned to the chair in front of his desk which to werewolf took gratefully. "Ah, Remus, you look as though you have seen better days. Tea?"

Remus nodded and accepted the tea that floated to him taking a grateful sip of the warm liquid. "I about took Harry's head off last night, Albus, of course I've had better days." His voice was tired and scratchy from the transformation and it was evident that the man desperately wanted some time to sleep away his aches and pains. Of course, Remus would put it off in favor of helping Harry; it was just the way he did things.

"I assume Harry is doing alright seeing as you are here?" Albus sat back behind his desk noticing Remus' slumped and weary posture. The young man definitely held the air of someone that was lost with no idea as to where he was going.

Remus nodded. "I was surprised when the venom of the wolfs bite did nothing to him. He healed like it was a regular dog bite."

"When it should have poisoned him." At Remus' nod Albus ran a hand over his long white beard and looked thoughtful. "Did you notice anything else that seemed off with normal vampire folklore?"

"He had a heartbeat." Remus replied after taking another sip of his tea. "That was the most surprising, except it stopped when he heard how long he had been gone. His whole body froze up when he realized. His heart stopped, he didn't breathe, and he was still as a statue. It was almost like he was portraying a scared prey animal trying to hide. Once we brought him out of it his heart rate returned to normal though."

"Interesting." Indeed it was. "How does day affect him?"

"The only thing it appeared to do was make him groggy. He even went so far as to put his hand into a ray of light before Sirius got back to the shack. All he had to show for it was a red patch of skin, almost like sunburn." Remus paused and just stared into his cup of tea. Albus could tell he wanted to say more so stayed quiet for the time being taking mental notes in his head. Werewolf bite had no effect, still had a heartbeat, sun didn't burn him. Nothing was adding up with normal folklore. He was almost tempted to say that Harry had been turned into some other creature than a vampire.

"He could talk to Moony."

Albus looked up at Remus with shocked eyes. "What do you mean?"

Remus glanced up before glancing back down at his cup. "Just that it was almost like he could hear what I was saying while I was still Moony. He even responded in ways that made sense, like he had heard my exact words and just wasn't guessing."

"That is very special indeed, Remus." Albus got up and moved to the wall that held books that he had collected over the years. He felt Remus watching him but the other made no sound just patiently waiting for him to find what he was looking for. What he found was a brown leather book with only the letters _SAL_ emblazed on the cover. It was an old tomb which really was no more than a few inches thick, but if he was right then they now had the answer to what young Harry now was. Albus moved back to his desk before opening the small book and scanning a few pages.

"What is it, Albus?"

Apparently, Remus' patience had run out as curiosity got the better of him. "I have not heard of this species in many years. Many have thought them to have gone extinct but I guess, like a lot of things, we were wrong once again, Remus. Have you ever heard of the Spiritus Animalis Lamia?"

"Spirit Animal Vampires? No, I haven't."

Albus smiled as the twinkle became known in his eyes. "Well, Remus, you have just met one of the rarest creatures alive apparently. So rare that only few can ever survive the transition into one. I only know of two in existence today."

Remus looked confused at the man sitting across the desk from him. "Who are they?"

"Why, Harry and whoever made him, of course."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore is so hard to write sometimes…. Hope I kept him somewhat in character….. oh well… a bit of Severus in the next chapter ; )


	3. Chapter 3

Severus could not believe what his ears were hearing. Or maybe it was his brain functions that were confusing the actual words being said with something else. That had to be it. The delicate potions he was working with earlier had gone to his head. There was no way the Harry Potter brat had actually gotten himself turned into a vampire. Then again, the idiot had a natural flare for trouble. It would be the kind of thing he would do. Even worse was the old man, with his twinkling eyes and flamboyant robes of purple, telling him that the boy was going to be staying with him for the rest of the year. His ears had to be deceiving him as surely he couldn't come up with this on his own. Dumbledore, the old coot, had gone completely mad.

"No."

"No?"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest as Albus continued to smile at him with that all knowing smile. He resisted the urge to curse the man. "That is what I said. I will not have that sorry excuse for a wizard invading my private quarters."

Albus threaded his fingers together and rested his chin on them, the twinkle in his eyes only getting brighter. "I was unaware that I was asking, Severus."

"And I was unaware that you had gone so far off the deep end as to think I would actually allow that silly child into my home." Severus sent a glare of death at the old man calmly sitting at his desk. He has done a lot for Albus Dumbledore, even gone so far as to risk his very life every single day, but this was just too much. It was not going to happen.

"Severus, I am afraid that you have no choice."

"No choice! Who the hell do you think I am? It's already bothersome enough to teach the dunderheads and I refuse to actually live…"

"Severus." Albus' voice was stern and stopped Severus before his rant even got started. He glowered at the old man as a hand was motioned for him to sit back in his chair. Severus sat back down slowly as he got his breathing back under control. He resisted the urge to huff at the man like a petulant child. "Harry's situation is very delicate at the moment and I believe that he would be safer elsewhere other than Gryffindor Tower. This is for his safety as well as the other students."

Severus growled under his breath. "And what of my safety, Headmaster? Potter may be a boy, but even I am not stupid enough to think I can take on a vampire."

"Maybe not a fully fledged one, but Mr. Potter is still a young fledgling. I'm sure you will be able to handle him for now."

"And what of the Sire? Surely, you do not expect him or her to just sit back and let us keep the boy."

Albus nodded looking deep in thought. "Precautions will need to be made of course, but in the mean time, Severus, I want you to take the boy into the dungeons and keep him safe. Continue his lessons. I will talk with his other professors and set up times for him to meet with them for their particular subject."

Severus had no choice but to sigh and agree with the old man. That did not mean; however, that he had to like it. His body was tense when he was finally dismissed from the Headmasters office. He knew that nothing good would come of this, nothing good at all.

Harry stood shocked by the small brown couch that he had just stood from. Dumbledore was making him stay with Snape! He must be mad. As if he wasn't miserable enough already, the slimy bat was sure to make his life hell. They hated each other; how could they be expected to live together?

"Why?"

"It would be safer for you in the dungeons, Harry. There would be less chance for sun exposure…"

"Safe for everyone else you mean." Harry cut across Remus who remained sitting calmly in the matching arm chair. Sirius had yet to move from beside the fireplace where he had been standing when Remus had told them what Dumbledore had decided. "Face it Remus, I'm a danger to everyone around me now."

"And I'm not?"

Harry winced but didn't back down. "At least you don't have the constant thirst for blood."

Remus cocked his head to the side mimicking the canine that he hid within. "Whoever said I didn't have a constant thirst? It may not be for blood itself Harry, but the thirst to rip and tear is still there." Harry felt shock at what he heard coming from the tawny haired man sitting in front of him. He had never heard Remus talk about his condition this way; so calm and matter of fact. "It will get easier to handle over time as you learn to control it. This solution is only temporary."

Harry sighed. Of course Remus would have a point. If Remus could control his creature then Harry could eventually learn to control his. "But why Snape? Why can't I stay with you guys? I did the last two days."

"Exactly." Both Harry and Remus jumped as they had forgotten about Sirius even still being in the room. "He was safe enough then, so why does he have to stay with Snivellus?"

Remus sighed. "Like I said earlier, there is less chance to sun exposure in the dungeons. It may not burn Harry like it would other vampires but it can still hurt him. That and Snape is, admittedly, more capable of protecting Harry should his Sire show back up."

"Protect? Snape is more likely to kill Harry then protect him!"

Harry zoned them out at the mention of his Sire. He had not heard nor seen Edge since he had woken up. Hell, he hadn't even truly been to sleep yet. It was more like cat napping that he did during the day when his body called for it. Frankly, he had become a very light sleeper. Harry missed Edge and was afraid to admit that to anyone. He knew that Edge could be dangerous to him, and probably working for Voldemort, but there was just something about the man that screamed 'lonely' and 'lost'. There was a pull to go to the other vampire that Harry knew came from Edge being his Sire but he still wanted to see Edge again. He wrapped his arms around himself as the feeling spread. He wanted, no, needed to see Edge.

"Harry?" Harry jerked and felt as though he had just emerged from under the Great Lake. "His Sire is calling to him."

Sirius looked over at Remus as Harry blinked at the werewolf. "How do you know that?"

"Vampire Sire's and werewolf Sire's have the same link to keep track of their younglings. I would react the same way when Greyback would try calling for me but it was more of a trying to hide reaction."

"Wasn't that what I was doing?"

Sirius shook his head. "Harry, it was almost like you were cradling a warm blanket to you." The man looked paler than when he had come out of Azkaban.

Remus stood from his chair looking every one of his years and then some. "It's only natural, Sirius. His Sire was kind to him; there is no reason to be afraid of him. Come on Harry, I'll go with you to Snape's rooms."

Harry nodded and followed Remus out of the rooms with Padfoot trotting at their heels. Curfew had just taken effect so they were sure not to meet anyone on their way. The night was still young for Harry and the need for food was beginning to bite at him. He had kept himself from eating since the last time regardless of the efforts of his godfathers. He knew he had to eat but he just didn't think he could handle it if he went too far and hurt one of them again. So, he had hunted for mice, disgusting as it was, after he discovered that regular food, while it tasted even more wonderful than before, did nothing to sustain him. Harry shivered as he remembered the harsh, tart taste of the mice blood. It had been disgusting and he had only brought it back up minutes later and it only tasted worse then. It didn't help that he felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt afterwards like he had just killed a family member. Harry hadn't hunted anything since. A sharp pain whispered through him at the thought of sweeter blood and he placed a hand on his stomach to try and calm it. Padfoot whined beside him as they stopped in front of a door. Harry gave the dog a reassuring smile as Remus knocked. Moments later the door flew open and Snape stood there looking as livid as he ever did.

"Get in. The mutts stay outside."

Padfoot growled the same as Harry. Snape sneered at Padfoot and went to grab Harry to pull him in. Harry heard the frustrated pounding of the man's heart and could see the pulsing in the pale wrist as the sleeve was pulled up just enough when Snape reached for him. Remus noticed the change first and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and forced him inside the Potions Master's rooms. The vampire in Harry reacted harshly to the rough treatment and attempted to bite and scratch the werewolf that held him. He wanted the other man; so frustrated and pale. He smelled of earthen herbs and other things that Harry was far too gone to even try to lay name to. Harry struggled knowing that his eyes had switched their color from emerald to gold and his fangs were clearly present. Sudden liquid, thick and warm, spilled into his mouth and he latched on with only instinct to guide him. There was yelling but he could not make out what it was due to the buzzing in his ears.

Harry gripped at his godfather's wrist like it was a lifeline. Remus kept a tight hold on the boy even though he appeared strained to do even that. Sirius held Harry's head in a gentle but firm hold as he allowed Harry to feed from him. Severus stood stunned at the scene before him even though he kept his features under control. Harry was oblivious to it all. The blood was sweet and ran like nectar down his throat as he swallowed. His teeth were out though he didn't use them other than to keep the wound freshly open. He growled and gripped the arm tighter when Sirius went to move it away but a quick bite to the ear from Remus had him jerking away to snap sharp fangs at Remus' face. Remus dodged him easily and even snapped back with a growl of his own. Severus watched from beside the closed door as Black sank down into one of his chairs while Lupin and Potter had their growling match. Anger settled in his stomach as the shock of the situation wore off.

"Get out." Potter and Lupin looked at him first each with golden eyes of a different color; Lupin with honey brown gold of the wolf and Potter with bright green gold that he had never seen before. Severus felt himself falling into those eyes knowing he would never get back out if he did. The brat was trying to pull him under. The nerve of the child lit the anger further. He walked over and pulled the boy away from Lupin hexing them both when they went to fight him. Severus watched with a certain amount of glee when they came back to their senses. "Get your mutt Lupin, and get out of my rooms."

Harry shivered at the tone his professor used and watched Remus gather up Sirius before walking out of the room after placing a glamour on the other man. Guilt settled in Harry once again making his depression over their leaving even worse. He tried to ignore it though as he licked the blood from his mouth, with a slight grimace and a sharp pang of guilt at losing control again, and took a deep breath of the air around him. It had become normal for him to do this in each new room the past two days serving as a way to filter smells and emotions every now and then. Harry could smell the leather of the cushions on the chairs and sofa, the burning of the wood in the fireplace that calmed him down somewhat. Then there were the smells of potions and each of their individual ingredients that were faint as they were carried as a part of the dark haired man himself. Speaking of Snape, there was a heated smell about the man telling of his anger and frustration with the whole situation. Harry couldn't blame him, but he still glared as the man just led him to his room, told him to stay put, and slammed the door closed. Yes, Harry sympathized with the man when it came to the situation they had both been put in, but that was as far as any common feelings went.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The room was dark; the only light coming from the fireplace. Voldemort sat in a tall back cushioned chair in front of it making the light dance around the chair. His snake lay curled around the chairs feet with the only movement coming from her soft breathing of sleep. A normal human would have never noticed it. Edge stayed hidden in his dark corner of the room watching as Wormtail, the pathetic excuse for a human, sniveled around at his Master's feet. He sneered in disgust and hatred of the little man.

"What are we going to do about the vampire, my Lord?"

Edge tensed briefly but relaxed as he realized they had no idea he had stayed within the room. They thought he left when he was dismissed. Oh, how wrong they were.

"He is easy enough to control with the right leverage, which I have."

"The Potter boy? My Lord, if you wouldn't mind me asking, how is that leverage over a vampire?"

"Do you question me, Wormtail?"

"No, of course not, my Lord, forgive me."

Edge felt a growl building in the back of his throat. What about Harry? He forced himself to remain still. If it was one thing he had learned in the past few months, it was that the filthy snake liked to boast his plans when he thought he was getting away with them. Edge noticed Nagini move as she woke from her slumber but was not worried about the snake. She would not tell of where he was but it soon became clear that the two legged snake was not up to boasting tonight. Edge gave an annoyed silent huff and flitted out of the room and out of the Malfoy Mansion. He would wait patiently for his contact at the edge of the woods until she came out to hunt at her normal hour. That was one thing he liked about true snakes; they never changed their routine.

*What are his plans for Harry?*

*Ssso russshed. Ssso pussshy.* Nagini hissed at him as she slithered past. Edge was not in the mood for her games tonight. *Nor am I yoursss, living death.*

Edge bristled at the nickname she had given him. *I want to know.* He never moved his lips; he had no requirement to do so. Their conversation was purely in their minds.

*I do not know what hisss plansss are.* she stopped to push herself up to look him in the eye. *All I know iss that he plansss to keep the boy away from you.*

*That was not the plan, Nagini.* Edge growled feeling his protectiveness begin to overtake him.

Nagini moved herself in the snake equivalent of a shrug. *I know not, living death, asss he hidesss himssself even from me now. Ever sssinccce you came.*

Edge cursed. Figures. He reached out and rubbed Nagini under her chin and told her where the small deer was that he took down for her earlier that evening. That was their bargain. He hunts for her and she covers for him. It always angered him what the humans had done to the reputation of the snakes; making them out to be liars and cheaters when they were one of the most loyal animals on the planet. That was if you treated them right with the respect they deserved which was something Voldemort did not do.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Okay, so this chapter ended up going differently than I wanted but I still feel content with it. So, sorry for the long wait, but being a college senior had its demands that took all my time. Honestly, I barely had time to breathe properly let alone work on this. I have graduated now though and can now devote my free time to working on finishing the story so chapters should be up more regularly now.


	4. Chapter 4

To say Harry was bored would be the understatement of the century. He had yet to be let out of Snape's rooms since he was first brought down there, and with that being the case, the only thing he could do was his homework that was brought to him by his professors. Since he couldn't sleep at night, nor could he leave, that was what he did in the late hours when everyone else was asleep, including his easily aggravated suitemate. Harry sighed as he brought his knees up against his chest planting his heels on the edge of the soft brown sofa he was currently sitting on. He started at the fire in the hearth across from him listening to the students walk up and down the hall outside as they moved to their next class of the day. He had heard Ron and Hermione just a day ago and had tried to get out to let them know he was okay. Of course it didn't matter how much magic or vampire strength he used that stubborn door refused to open. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had yelled, cursed, and screamed so much. He felt like a prisoner but even that couldn't mask the intense pride he felt later that evening when Snape had to repair the deep scratches he had left on the door.

It didn't help either that Snape had taken to giving him blood potions. They did what they were meant to do of course; they curbed the cravings but they lacked the satisfying nature of true blood. Harry grimaced but he accepted the truth. He wanted to sink his teeth into something, something alive and with a pulse. The vampire side of him craved the thrill of the hunt and the chase. Harry shivered and shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. That was the reason he was locked away down here, he thought grimly, and it was thoughts like those that would keep him down here.

With a frustrated growl he threw himself down to stretch out along the sofa. He closed his eyes and let all other noise drown out except the noise of the fire burning away in the hearth not but a scant few feet away from him. Harry had found in the past few days that the soft crackling and hissing of the burning wood and the earthy smell of the smoke as it raised into the shaft help calm him down and put his senses at ease. It wasn't long that he felt his systems slowing into the slow functioning of the vampire sleep he was now accustomed to.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry took his time opening his eyes even though he was awake. He allowed his other senses to give him the layout of his current dream. He had taken to dreaming of different landscapes. In some he would be by a lake or the ocean and in others he would find himself surrounded by peaceful woods or lush green meadows. He was always alone but the calm scenery of his dreams helped him relax and gave him the sense of freedom that he so sorely craved. This time he could feel soft pinpricks of the grass blades poking into his bare arms; the wind shuffled the longer blades against his feet making him smile at the slight ticklish feeling and he could smell the blossoms of the exotic tree above him. It was sweet as it surrounded him. Harry was content to lie there and didn't even bother opening his eyes still when he heard the soft footfalls of bare feet headed his way. The musky earth smell gave his Sire away as the man settled beside him.

"Finally, youngling, I was afraid I would never find your little dream hole."

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at his dark haired Sire. "So, this is my dream, and not yours?"

Edge nodded while giving Harry a soft smile. He was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. "It's more of a dream world, if one wants to be technical, but yes it is yours. And going by the scenery of which I have walked into, you are wishing for a certain amount of freedom, are you not?"

Harry gave a small huff of a laugh. "'You have no idea."

"Maybe I shouldn't have allowed the canines to take you back to your castle." Edge was frowning now, all sense of humor gone from his pale, angular features. There was a tinge of gold speckled through the light blue eyes from the anger Edge felt at his Childe being treated like a trapped animal.

"Let them?" Harry sat up and looked down at Edge.

Edge nodded not moving from his spot. "Do you really think that I could not have taken you from them if I had chosen to do so? No, youngling, I know where you are safest, and that is not with me, not currently."

Harry watched as Edge's features darkened more than he thought was possible. The previous conversation with his godfathers entered his mind. "Voldemort?" To his surprise Edge winced a little and shifted his eyes as if checking for something before replying.

"Please, youngling, do not say that name even here. There is rumor that the name enables the man to hear conversations and I would rather not test that theory."

Harry nodded as he filed the information away for later. "Alright. Is it something to do with Snake-face?"

"Snake-face? I like that." Edge smiled again before sitting up to face Harry crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees. "Yes, he has plans for you and I would rather you be harder for him to get his hands on than easier until I can figure out what they are."

"So you did turn me on his orders?" Edge stayed silent and wouldn't meet his eyes for the first time since he had opened his eyes after that faithful night. Harry felt betrayal hit him so hard in the chest he found that it was hard to take his unneeded breaths. Edge noticed but didn't try to reach for him but the guilt shown painfully from those bright blue eyes.

"If I had known that he was planning on killing you anyway I wouldn't have bothered."

Harry glared. "Then why do it in the first place?"

Edge sighed. "The promise of companionship, Harry, it was that simple. I didn't know what he wanted or hoped to gain with having you turned, if anything it makes you stronger, but it was what he wanted." Edge held a confused, calculating look that Harry took as a sign that Edge was still lost by the request. He shook his head and continued. "He had said that I would be allowed to keep you, without you being harmed or hunted in any way." The darkness in the man's features returned making Harry flinch a tiny bit. "I have found out recently that this was not the case; that I had been taken a fool. That does not set well with me and neither does the impending threat to what is now mine."

"Surely you had heard of the man. You should have known that he was not to be trusted at his word." Harry couldn't stop the biting words from escaping and only felt the smallest amount of regret when Edge seemed to coil away from him. He thought it a funny thing that the Sire would shy away from his own Childe.

"I had" Was all Edge answered with before he stood. Harry thought the man was going to leave but he didn't. The other vampire simply walked over to the tree and fell against it, almost as though he had no energy to stand on his own. "How old do you think I am youngling?"

Harry shrugged wondering what that had to do with anything. "Twenty-one, maybe?"

Edge answered with an amused smirk, a scoff like laugh, and a shake of his head. He looked at Harry with that same smirk still in place. "I was nineteen when I was turned myself. I am now a hundred and ten."

"Really?" Harry gasped and stood when Edge simply nodded. "And you were nineteen?" Another nod. "You…Where is your Sire?"

Edge developed a depressed look and made Harry's heart clenched with sorrow. "If he is still alive he is not letting me know. He has been long gone from my life; since before I would have turned forty. I have searched for others but the Animalis are seemingly non-existent. I have thus been alone since he left; until you that is."

"You've been alone for almost a hundred years." Suddenly, Harry could see why Edge would grasp at even the thinnest straw of hope at gaining a companion of any kind. He couldn't imagine being alone that long and considering that Edge would live for an undetermined amount of time it couldn't have been easy to develop any friendships with anyone just to have to watch them die in the end. "You didn't have to do it on his orders though."

Edge gave him a confused look. "Youngling, I'm afraid I'm not following."

Harry gave a small glare. "You turned me on the snake-faced bastards orders."

"You are mad about the circumstances of you turning? Not the turning itself?"

"Don't get me wrong, I would have preferred not to be turned at all." Harry growled out before he sighed and looked at Edge who seemed to accept that small truth as something he accepted and understood on the same personal level as Harry. "But if I was going to be turned at all, I would have liked if it hadn't been because of the man that has made my life hell since I was one."

Edge gave that same soft smile that was becoming normal but Harry couldn't miss the sense of relief that enveloped the other man. "I am truly sorry, Harry. I will do my best to make it up to you. You have me solemn oath."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need an oath, Edge, just a promise that you'll never leave me alone." Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as the sparkle returned to those sky blue eyes that he was beginning to love. He could only imagine what those eyes were like when the man was human. It crossed Harry's mind that it was most likely the connection between them that was making him forgive Edge so quickly, but the man practically wore his emotions on his sleeve. It would have been hard for Harry not to trust the man anyway.

"I think I can do that." Edge smiled and walked closer to Harry. "I have a request though, which was the main reason of my visit."

Harry arched his eyebrows even as Edge ran his fingers down his cheek in a soft caress. "What would that be?"

"A visit. In person. Tonight in the forest."

Harry smiled and nodded as he leaned into the cool soft touch. He had no idea how he was going to get by Snape, but he was a hundred percent positive that the Slytherin would not be pleased with him in the slightest.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

If there was anything that Severus Snape liked about his teaching position, it was roaming the corridors at night and catching wayward hooligans out after curfew. It brought its own personal thrill to catch young love sick fools during their nightly rendezvous' and to see the horror on their pathetic faces at being caught in the horrendous act and loses precious house points. Severus smirked in private satisfaction. It was almost as good as seeing the enraged look on Potter's face when he was told he couldn't go out and had to stay in his rooms at all times. Almost. Severus did of course despise that it was _his_ rooms the brat had to remain in. Orders were orders however and for now he'd just have to deal with it, until the boy did something to warrant being kicked out for. That was something that Severus had been wishing from day one but apparently the damage the fool did to his door just wasn't enough for the old man. Severus gave a silent sigh as he turned down into the dungeons. It also didn't help that other than that one incident the boy had given the image of the perfect child. Severus knew better though and it was only a matter of time before the boy did something incredibly stupid even for him. He could feel it within his bones.

Severus paused at the door t his rooms and let down the wards long enough for him to get in. He had no more step through the threshold when a dark blur moved past him and the wind from it shuffled his robes. "The hell?" He quickly turned with his wand raised to look down the corridor to find Potter almost at the end of it. "POTTER!" Severus was glad that he was in the secluded part of the dungeons as he bellowed the boys name and even went so far as to throw a curse at him. Potter of course dodged it as he ran around the corner. Severus was fuming when he slammed the door behind him with a satisfying 'bang' that echoed through his rooms. He stormed over to the fireplace and, without bothering to waste time calling, flooed through up to Lupin's room which proved to be a mistake. If anything else went wrong tonight… "For Merlin's sake do that somewhere private."

Black lifted up from where he was resting on top of Lupin. It was obvious that Severus had walked in on them having a little snog session judging by the glare that Black was sending his way and the soft blush on Lupin's cheeks even though the man threw his own dagger like glare. "It was private, you slimy bat, now what do you want?"

"Potter has escaped."

It took a one second look at each other before Black had shifted and was out the door in a furry blur of, well, black. Lupin looked over at him. "What do you mean escaped?"

"Just what I said, Lupin. Potter decided to make like the cat he is and ran out when I opened the door." Severus turned back to the floo to leave when Lupin spoke again.

"So, Harry has learned to flit without us knowing," Lupin looked at Severus with an almost wolfish smirk. "And he flitted right by you. You have to give him credit, Snape, it was a very well executed plan."

Severus glared at the wolf. "Go the hell, Lupin." He flooed back to his rooms with Lupin's soft chuckle still ringing in his ears. Well executed indeed. It was a plan however that he would not fall for again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hey guys. I hope this chapter made up for the long wait. Sorry about that. Thanks for all your reviews! And I'm going to start replying to a few of them here from previous chapters that I probably won't answer in the story. So, if you asked a question and I don't reply here, keep reading to determine the answer. ; )

For unneeded on : Nagini is not a horcrux, no. For this story old Voldie never made any of the horcruxes simply because they weren't in the original and I did not want to fool with them for this version. She is basically just a familiar that he keeps around.

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry only stopped running when he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. To anyone looking it would appear as though he was catching his breath, but Harry wasn't even breathing hard. His breathing was as slow and steady as though he had been standing there all night. It was a perk that Harry could not deny would come in useful at some point in his future. No, he was making sure that he was not being followed. Harry stood still his sharp golden eyes looking for any inconsistent shadows or slight movements. His ears listened for any rustles or sounds and his nose smelt for anything out of the normal. Movement from the corner of his right eye made him jerk in the direction it had come from. He watched quietly as a white wolf step out from the tree line. It did not appear to have noticed him at all and kept its head low with its tail limp. Harry wanted to call out to it, comfort it, though he did not know how to do such a thing, but stopped when he heard a sigh on the wind. It was from the wolf but Harry could do nothing but watch as it disappeared over the hill headed to the castle. It was interesting, Harry thought, but he would have to wait till later to investigate. He was out here to see Edge tonight.

It didn't take long for Harry to find himself in front of a rock that was as tall as he was. He sensed that Edge was nearby even though he couldn't see him. Harry called out for the man in a whisper knowing that he would be heard regardless. Harry jumped when Edge stepped out on top of the rock but was soon calmed by the smile that the other man wore. It was an open smile that made the man's eyes shine. Harry was very glad that he had come if only to see the man happy.

"I'm glad you could make it." Edge jumped down from the rock landing neatly on his feet, walked to the two steps over to where Harry stood, and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I've been trying to see you for the past week, young one, but I could never get through."

Harry stepped back and looked at his Sire curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard me?" Edge looked closely at Harry. "I've been calling you, young one, but you never answered. I had to resort to visiting your dreams." He tilted Harry's head up to look into the emerald orbs so full of confusion. "Wait a minute." he whispered and leaned closer to Harry.

Harry froze and felt himself blush at the closeness of the dark haired vampire. His heart pounded unnecessarily making him feel dizzy. He saw Edge take a couple of sniffs before the others mouth claimed his own. Harry gasped which gave Edge the opportunity to run his tongue past Harry's lips to run along his gums, teeth, and tongue. It was almost as though Edge were tasting for something and it soon became obvious that Edge wasn't finding it when he stiffened and Harry felt the anger pour of his Sire in waves. Harry couldn't help but whimper and press closer trying to sooth the man's foul mood. His actions were rewarded by Edge pushing him away and jumping out of Harry's line of vision. Harry stumbled a few steps into the tree behind him before he gathered himself enough to determine what was going on around him. Edge was gone but in his place was a snow white leopard atop the rock with its back arched and mouth wide open in a growling hiss. Black circular spots dotted the white fur in a unique pattern that Harry was sure was unique to this one magnificent animal. Small spots covered the felines head and grew into strips that ran the length of the neck. Bigger spots outlined in black covered the body with the spots getting smaller on the legs and tail. Harry was enthralled by the beauty of the cat that was growling and swiping paws at the large canine barking and growling at it.

"Get down here."

"You must think me a fool, mutt." A paw swiped at Padfoot's head who barely dodged it just in time jumping back in earnest.

"Padfoot! Leave him alone."

The black dog glanced back and forth between Harry and the cat before trotting over to stand in front of Harry. Transforming, Sirius wrapped Harry in a hug before turning to glare at the big cat still on the rock. "You will leave Harry alone."

A growl resounded from the cat before it jumped from the rock turning back into Edge before it hit the ground and was nose to nose with Sirius before the man could blink. "Why should I?"

"You've done enough damage and…"

"Me? I've done damage? I'm not the one starving him!"

"I'm not starving my godson!"

"You could have fooled me!"

"I'm right here!" The two men went quiet but continued to stare each other down; blue to gold. Harry moved in between the two men pushing them back from each other before turning to look at his godfather. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, Harry. You know it isn't safe out here." Harry didn't miss the pointed look that Sirius sent his Sire. He heard Edge growl behind him.

"Hush." Harry sent to Edge giving the man a soft smile when he just rolled his eyes. He turned back to Sirius. "I'm with Edge. I am perfectly safe."

"Sure. He just turned you into a vampire not too long ago. Perfectly safe." Sirius rolled his eyes at the irony of Harry's statement. He sighed. "Alright. You've seen him, now come on before a search party is sent after you."

Edge stepped forward with a glared aimed at Sirius. "And you are not a search party?" He raised an eyebrow when Sirius went to reply and jumped back in before the convict could say anything else. "Either way, he is not returning until I am sure that he is getting the proper nutrition he needs."

Sirius glared. "What are you talking about?"

"Blood, you idiot. He needs it to develop normally." There was a growl to Edge's voice that sent shivers running through Harry again. He was amazed at how responsive he could be to a mere voice.

"I thought…" Sirius had tilted his head in his confusion looking very much like his canine alter ego.

"Not enough apparently." Edge growled and moved back into Sirius' personal space dragging Harry behind him ignoring the green eyed teen when he tried to fight him off. "Whatever he is being fed curbs the cravings but it's not enough. He needs actual blood and he isn't getting it."

"I volunteered." Sirius ground out between clenched teeth. It was not sitting well that he was being accused of starving his godson, or just not taking care of him in general. "I was told it was covered."

Edge stepped back after a minute of staring at the other man in front of him. The dark haired wizard was telling the truth. "I see." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Who is he staying with?" Edge took note of the groan from his Childe and the sneer of the godfather.

"Professor Snape." His Childe answered. "He teaches potions."

"I take it you do not like him."

"Hardly anyone does." Harry shrugged. "He stays in the dungeons though so…"

"It is safer. I will give them credit for that." Edge stepped back towards the rock ignoring Sirius as he stepped closer to Harry and wrapped an arm over his godsons shoulder. He wouldn't blame the man for protecting his young, even if said young was adopted in a sense. Edge wanted to take Harry away from those that were unknowingly hampering his Childes growth. More than likely they figured this was an easy solution to a potentially big problem, and it would be, if the boy didn't need the strength and talents that came with being what he was. Edge sighed turning back to the two males standing closer to the tree line. Sirius looked like he wanted to take Harry up and bolt but knew he wouldn't be able to outrun the vampire in front of him. Edge couldn't stop a small smirk from forming as the convict twitched nervously. He would love teasing the human later; right now he had to make sure that Harry got what he needed. "You said you volunteered, correct."

It wasn't really a question but Sirius nodded in answer anyway. Harry was not having it. "No. I will not feed off my godfather."

"Harry…" Sirius started but once again Harry budged in. "No."

Edge sighed as he took in the young mans posture. He would not give into this without a fight and it was a fight that Edge had no wish of having. "What other choice do you have?"

"I could come with…"

"No." Edge's voice was sharp in a way that Harry had never heard it before. "It is too dangerous to be with me right now. You are to stay where you are protected and safe."

Harry stared at Edge with the want to argue clear in his eyes. Sirius watched the older vampire closely and noticed the relaxed yet weary stance he took when Harry slowly nodded and looked down. He couldn't figure out the other man for the life of him. Sirius wanted to throw curses at the other but found that he strangely couldn't; not after what he had been witnessed to tonight. It was clear that the brunette cared for Harry but Sirius couldn't figure out if it was just because he was required to because he was Sire to Harry's Childe, or if there was something else there that was the driving force. Even so, Sirius didn't move away from his charge as Edge walked up to them.

"You need to feed in order to grow, young one." Harry glanced up at the older man. His voice was back to its soft humming timbre that made him feel so safe. "If Sirius is your only option, then you must take what you can from him. You will need to be careful the first few feedings since you have been without for so long, and even after you will need to watch for the signs that you have taken enough." Edge looked over at Sirius. "You are only one man, and for now, I'm afraid, you just won't be enough. Harry is still young, growing, and coming into his talents. He will need more than you alone can give him."

"Then what do I do?"

Edge looked at Harry and took in his defeated stance and resigned voice. He also noticed that Sirius never once removed his eyes from him. His sky blue eyes once again connected with the warm and yet so tormented blue eyes of Harry's godfather. He reached out and touched the other man softly with his powers and smiled when Sirius flinched and tried jerking away from him. He reached further and cradled the other. "Relax, I am not pulling you under. I am merely curious."

"About what?" Sirius ground out; his body tense and ready to either attack or bolt depending on what Edge did next.

Edges did nothing more and nothing less than just sit where he was. "About everything really." He smiled softly and breathed deeply through his mouth making sure to catch all the scents in the air on his tongue. The motion was similar to that of a snake but it did come in handy. The particular man in front of him tasted of earth and, ironically, of dog, particularly wet dog, but Edge ignored that and moved on to the baser tastes of the man's scent. There was something musky just below the surface that Edge couldn't put a name to at the moment. It intrigued him. Edge released his hold of Sirius but made sure to leave a small but powerful tingle in the man's hand. Sirius jerked and the feeling and glared at the vampire. "Tell this, Snape, that since he is currently Harry's little protector, that he is also to help keep the boy fed."

"What?" Harry sputtered. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"The greasy git could poison him!" Sirius blanched at the idea of Harry feeding from the Potions Master that lived to be a pompous arse. The vampire couldn't be serious.

"I am not kidding and no, Sirius, he will not poison Harry."

Harry shook his head at his Sire. Edge had to be crazy. "He will never agree to this."

Edge merely laughed. "If he puts up a fight all Sirius has to do is touch him. I doubt he will have much fight afterwards."

"Why him?"

Edge looked closely at Sirius. He knew that man wouldn't truly fight him, survival instincts and all that, but he actually liked the dark haired convict. "You cannot keep Harry fed on your own. Seeing as this Snape is a professor in your school, he can't give as much as you can, so this still won't balance things out. He is still the best resource though of a quick 'bite' so to speak until Harry can get to you. It will still take some strain off of you until I can work something else out."

Sirius still shook his head. "Dumbledore will have a field day with this."

"Dumbledore?" Edge crossed his arms over his chest at the mention of the Headmaster. He knew of the man from Voldemort and knew that Harry probably thought of the man as a grandfatherly figure. He shook his head. "He's not to know for now."

Both of them gave him incredulous looks. "You can't be serious?" Sirius spoke first making Edge smile briefly at the pun before Harry spoke up. "Even if we did manage to keep it from him, Snape would tell him instantly."

"Not likely." Edge shook his head and winked at the two of them. "Remember, just touch him."

Sirius glanced wearily at his hand, which was still tingling with unleashed vampire power, back up to Edge. "Just what exactly am I going to be passing on here?"

Edge gave a smile so full of mischief that Sirius couldn't help but return it although with less enthusiasm. "Oh, just a message."

Harry just smiled at the life coming out of his Sire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once again I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter… that's what happens when one allows muses from other works of art to budge another one out of the way. I've got like three different musses in work for Doctor Who and this just kinda got put aside for awhile. I will not leave this one though seeing as it really is just a major rewrite of a previous story. I'm loving all the reviews and favorites this story has gotten though. Love you guys so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Severus blinked in stunned amazement, not that he would ever admit to it. One minute he was in a yelling match with Potter's mutt and the next he was here, wherever the hell 'here' was. It was a nice little meadow, peaceful and not so bright it hurt the eyes, and was surrounded by a thick tree line in the distance. A soft wind moved the tall blades of grass back and forth as well as brushing Severus' hair over his eyes. He huffed at it angrily as he looked around for any sign as to why he was here in this silly meadow of all places. Just what had Black done to him now?

"He just formed a connection so that I would be able to have a little chat with you."

Severus spun around and reached for his wand only to find it gone. He blinked at the man in front of him idly twirling _his_ wand between his fingers. "Who the hell are you?" The man was fast. Severus stood straight and didn't dare give away that his heart was suddenly pounding in his chest.

"I'm Harry's Sire, but enough about me. Let's talk about you, shall we?" Edge took two steps closer to Severus who stubbornly held his ground even as the man breathed in his scent that was carried to him over the wind. It was a deep breath through the nose and mouth. Severus had seen Nagini do it enough to know the vampire was scenting him. He ignored his heart as it pounded just a little faster. "You are Severus Snape." Another step. "Hogwarts current Potions Professor." Another step. "Death Eater in Voldemort's Inner Circle." Another step. Severus felt his breath catch against his will. "Spy for Albus Dumbledore." Another step and Edge was crowding Severus' personal space. Severus felt his hands clench in his effort to remain still. "But I have a feeling you are not truly loyal to either one, are you, Severus?"

Severus swallowed thickly. "I have no idea what you are talking about." His voice came out a whisper. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt as though he couldn't get any air. What the hell was wrong with him? He was better than this. He could not have survived all these years by acting like this. Severus felt the wind pick up against his back as Edge took a final step bringing their noses just scant centimeters from each other. Dark obsidian had no choice but to stare into bright blue.

"Do not try to hide from me."

Severus felt more than heard the words. Warm breath ghosted over his lips making him gasp and his body tensed even more than it was. "What are you doing to me?" Severus felt like he was about to pass out. "You haven't gazed me. What are you doing?"

"You're right. I can't gaze you as your mental walls are very strong. Congratulations." The others voice sounded like silk to Severus' ears; he felt his eyes slipping closed and his body relaxed some against his will. "You are amazing, Severus. You tense against the gaze. But I have other ways of brining you under." A hand cradled his neck the fingers slipping into his hair. Edge moved even closer nuzzling his ear.

Severus gasped. He blinked. "Seduction." His body felt heavy and weak. He blinked again. His hands moved to push the other away but his wrists were grabbed in a strong grip. Severus felt a nuzzle to his neck, felt the warm sigh of breath. "What do you want?"

Severus felt the vampire freeze against him. He blinked a couple more times. The body was cold against him not warm. The wind died down completely. There wasn't a sound other than his own breathing. Suddenly the body was gone completely before the vampire appeared a good distance away from him. His head was down like he couldn't look at Severus. It made Severus glare even though his body still felt weak in the knees. "What do you want?" He growled the question out with more force this time.

Edge snapped his head up with a hiss making Severus involuntarily jump. Damn it. His body was still affected by the stupid vampire. "Harry needs actual blood, Severus, and Sirius cannot feed him alone."

Severus growled. "I told Black and Potter both I'm not doing it." He winced as the wind was suddenly back full force whipping his hair into his face and making his robes billow around him. Edge was suddenly back in contact with him and the wave of power that surrounded him this time made him fall to his knees with a moan. "Why me?"

Edge growled and nipped his ear making Severus shiver from the heat of power that coursed through him. "Because you will be good for him."

Contact was gone. His eyes snapped open to find Black and Potter standing over him. Severus scrambled back from them until his back rested against his sofa. His breathing was fast and deep. He glared at the two males in front of him who had their eyebrows raised in confusion. Severus' body was still warm and heated. He stood quickly to his feet and forced his legs to hold him as he retrieved a goblet from a shelf in his small kitchen. He returned to the room housing the two fools and set it heavily down on his end table. He felt both set of eyes watching him as he shakily spelled a deep gash in his wrist. He heard twin gasps of shock.

"Pro-professor?"

He heard the weak sound of Potter's voice as he allowed his precious life force to flow into the goblet. His body was still shivering from the after effects of the vampires power. He had never felt anything like it and if he was honest, he wanted to feel it again, as frightening as it was. He healed that wound and left the morons to themselves. Surely, Potter could figure out what the goblet was for.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Edge lay on the forest floor staring up at the sparkling canopy. The light from the half moon dancing through the leaves as the wind blew them to and fro. His body was pleasantly warm from his recent feed but still it hungered for something else. He growled at himself and closed his eyes. His threatening of the Potions Master had gotten slightly out of hand. If the man hadn't of reminded him that he actually wanted the man to help his Childe he would have… Edge shook his head angrily. He had lost control, simple as that. There were no excuses that could make that okay. So what if he wasn't expecting the enticing smell of the man's blood, it was blood that would be able to except this kind of change. His instincts had taken over. Edge hissed at himself. Harry needed the man right now and turning him would do no good. Besides, he had already turned Harry against his will, he would be damned if he made the same mistake twice.

Edge sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. It was a curse of the Animalis that only certain wizards could make the change. Only those who where powerful in their own right would even have a chance. Even then, those with power didn't always have the blood capable of handling the change. Those that could were few and far in between. There were even times where it would be decades, even centuries, before another Animalis was heard of. Edge sighed. He had been alone for so long now. The only one of his kind since his own Sire disappeared. He couldn't remember the exact reason he had agreed to kill Harry but he had. He had been surprised when the first taste of the boy had hit his tongue. If the fact that he couldn't fully gaze the boy hadn't hinted then the taste of the boys blood hit him right in the face. So, instead of draining the boy dry he had turned him. Those able to make the change were precious and Edge was not about to allow one such as Harry to slip between his very fingers. Voldemort had been upset of course but he soon decided that the boy would still be easy enough to kill with this new handicap. Edge grimaced when he realized that Voldemort had assumed correctly. Dumbledore had in fact had Harry living on blood potions instead of allowing him to feed like he should. That would have left Harry extremely handicapped and in the mercy of anyone who could get their hands on him. He had quickly fixed that hurdle however, getting Sirius irate at the idea of neglecting his godson and giving Severus a taste of power he had never before thought of. Edge ran a hand through his hair. The second had not gone as perfectly as planned when he caught whiff of the tantalizing blood that ran just under the surface. He knew that once all of this was over, and if Severus still lived, he would have the man turned. Edge would have the family that he so longed for and craved.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stood holding the goblet that Snape had left just breathing it in. He could feel his fangs with his tongue and had to swallow the saliva that had built up since his first sniff when Snape had first slit his wrist. Closing his eyes, he brought it closer enjoying the rich thick smell of it as it coated his senses. Harry felt Sirius take a step toward and turned his sharp golden eyes on him in warning. Sirius stopped and held his arms out in a nonthreatening manner. It was almost like he knew how to approach a situation such as this, and Harry figured, in a way he did, what with living with a werewolf and all.

"If you need, or want, more," his godfathers voice was soft, almost a whisper. "I am right here."

Harry stared at Sirius for a few minutes. He was still against taking blood from his godfather. It sent chills, like something was warning him off, but only when his gaze wondered. Harry gave a deep sigh and decided he might as well figure it out tonight since his godfather was adamant about him getting what he needed. It would have to wait till he finished this though. Giving Sirius a nod that he understood, Harry tilted the goblet back and allowed the first flow of the now luke warm, thick, red liquid to pass his lips.

At first, Harry flinched. He really did not want to do this, live like some monstrous creature living off the blood of others, but instincts took over quick enough at the taste of something they had been denied too long. His stomach clenched as if he was suddenly getting good food after weeks of doing without. Harry supposed he had if what Edge had said was true. He found himself wanting to sink his teeth into something as he savored the rich substance taking small measure sips to make it last and groaned in frustration when his teeth met the metal of the goblet. Once he drank all he could, Harry gave a contented sigh and started licking the goblet as to not waste any. The vampire in him growled at the thought of even one drop going to waste. This was a gift of life, somewhat freely given, and thus was more precious than if he had had to take it, but he found himself wanting more. After so long of going without, that was only a tease to his vampire senses, and the vampire wanted more.

Harry moved over to Sirius, whom had sat down in one of the plush arm chairs sitting by the fire. Sirius watched him as he leaned over him and licked the pulse point of the man's neck. He felt Sirius tilt his head and hiss at the contact. Harry licked again and went to bite down but a sharp pain in his shoulder made him hiss and cringe. He leaned back and rubbed at his sore shoulder even as it quickly ebbed away.

"Are you okay?"

Harry glanced at Sirius before giving a nod before bending back over to investigate other parts and left the neck area well alone. Sirius didn't question him as he sniffed along the man's arms turning them over so he could follow the passage of veins and arteries beneath the skin. He stopped at the wrist and gave the steady pulse point a tentative lick and nip. Sirius gave a sharp intake of breath but was otherwise still. A dull throb made its way into his shoulder before it finally went away completely. Harry's instincts took that as a good sign and he bit down quickly. Sirius drew breath through his teeth at the sharp prick of pain but quickly settled down as the vampires saliva helped numb the area. Harry had his eyes closed as he drank the heady nectar. His body thrummed with energy he never seemed to have before. It felt as though this new body of his was finally coming to life and he relished in the feeling. Harry only stopped when he felt a hand placed gently on his head. He gave a sigh, but trusted that his godfather knew what he was doing, and healed the bite with a quick swipe of his tongue. Harry licked the wrist clean before leaning back against the sofa. He watched Sirius breathe slowly in the chair with his eyes closed watching for any signs of distress. It was a good while later that Sirius moved to stand on shaky legs.

"You going to be okay?" Harry questioned from his spot in the floor. A small twinge of guilt hit him at the tired look on his godfathers face. This is why he did not want to do this.

Sirius gave him a soft smile as though he was reading Harry's mind. "I am fine, Harry. I will make it back alright." He made his way slowly to the door before turning back to Harry. "Though, you visiting Remus' quarters next time might be helpful." Sirius gave a tired wink before transforming and disappearing out the door.

Harry went and closed the slightly open door before leaning against it. He felt awake and full of energy yet he still felt guilt plaguing his thoughts. He didn't want to depend on others like this. Harry rubbed at his shoulder in thought. Why did it always have to be him?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus was pacing by the time Sirius trotted through his door. He had hardly slept at all wanting to go looking for his wayward mate and cub and was glad that tomorrow was still the weekend. He quickly went and wrapped his arms around Sirius who looked dead on feet. He held back his questions until he had the dark haired man settled in bed and warm. Remus curled around the man giving him a small nuzzle as the first hint of light began creeping in through the window.

"Where have you been? Is Harry okay?"

Sirius nodded as he curled closer to the warmth of the wolf beside him. "Harry's fine. Been with him."

Yes, Remus could tell that. His cubs scent was all over his mate. "The Sire?"

Sirius blinked at Remus a couple of times before closing them again. "Edge went off the deep end 'cause Harry wasn't being fed properly." Sirius' voice sounded tired but Remus' wolf wanted answers.

"Edge?" Sirius nodded. "Harry's Sire?" Another nod. "You talked to him? Sirius he could have…" Sirius shook his head and mumbled something even Remus' heightened hearing couldn't even pick up. "I didn't catch that, Sirius."

"I think he generally cares for Harry, Remus."

Remus growled softly which Sirius seemed to ignore. "Then why did he turn him?" Sirius shrugged in response snuggling closer. Remus knew the man was on the verge of sleep but knew there was something else there than just being tired. "You fed Harry didn't you?" Sirius sighed in slight annoyance and nodded. Remus sniffed at his mates neck. "Where?"

"My wrist. He couldn't feed from my neck for some reason."

"Why…?"

Sirius gave Remus a growl of his own. "Remus, I love you, but hold off on the questions and let me sleep." Remus felt the wolf growl in his head and knew it must have slipped out his own mouth when Sirius snapped his head up to look at him. "The wolf can be his possessive self some other time, Remus. I have to sleep or I'm going to collapse. I've been up 24 hours now, maybe more, and the last few have been stressful as hell. Harry needed to be fed. I promise I will answer any and all questions…" Sirius interrupted himself with a yawn. "Once I get some sleep."

Remus watched Sirius snuggled back up to him in silence. The wolf paced restlessly. It wanted those answers more than Remus did, but it appeared to have conceded to the point his mate had made. For now, the wolf was content to wait, albeit impatiently. Remus held Sirius close and resigned himself to not sleeping for a few more hours and busied himself with breathing in the others man scent to attempt to calm down his wolf. He didn't understand what had the wolf so riled and active lately. Usually he was only active like this during the full moon. Now, ever since they had found Harry, the wolf had been at the edge of Remus' conscious almost constantly. He still let Remus go day by day without too much interference but it still made Remus uncomfortable. The wolf was waiting on something. What it was Remus didn't know, but Remus was positive that he didn't want to know either.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sorry for another long wait guys. : ( I've been running around like crazy what with garden stuff coming in and trying to get everything I needed ready for classes to started tomorrow. But the chapter is here, finally. Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, and follows!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry paced nervously back and forth, fireplace to sofa, sofa to fireplace, within the Room of Requirement. He had finally been given the okay to see his friends and had decided that it would be easier if it was in a place where no one could easily slip up on them. Harry could only imagine what the school would be like if someone heard him telling Ron and Hermione the truth about why he hasn't been in classes for the past month. He silently cringed at the thought. No good would come if it, that was for sure.

Sirius and Snape had been regularly providing blood for him ever since the little chat with Edge. He still didn't know what happened to Snape, but the man gave him a goblet of blood routinely after dinner every night. The man never dared to let Harry actually drink from the vein and that suited Harry just fine. He would then usually visit Sirius and Remus afterwards and do his class work and assignments there. Feeding from Sirius when Remus was there was a bit touchy from time to time depending on where Harry had tried to feed. The first time he had fed in front of Remus he had just sniffed at his godfathers' neck out of habit when he had been forcibly drug away and growled at. Remus had never been rough with him before but the message was clear; he was not to go anywhere near Sirius' neck without being mauled by the wolf. Once again, more than okay with him, he just had to train his instincts not to go there and go straight to the wrist. Otherwise, Remus was the same as ever.

Since he had started getting fed properly, and regularly, Harry had also been noticing small differences in himself. He had more energy and didn't look so pale that he resembled a sheet. His color was healthy, his eyes glowed, which was strange in itself, but his senses had gotten multiple times better than they were before. Harry could actually smell the wolf under Remus' natural human scent and it made him feel safe oddly enough. He had wanted to curl up between his two godfathers multiple times and just bask in their warmth.

Harry stopped his pacing to listen as he heard movement at the door and smiled softly at his friends as they stepped in. "Hey guys."

"Harry!" Hermione rushed over to him and caught him in a strong hug. Harry found himself glad of his new strength as she practically pounced on him. "Where have you been? Professor Dumbledore told us you were okay but he wouldn't tell us anything. What's going on? What happened?"

"Whoa, Hermione, let the man breathe, would you?"

Hermione stepped back from her friend with a small smile of apology. "I'm just concerned about him."

"Thanks Hermione, but I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be at any rate." Harry ran a hand over the back of his neck as he glanced at Ron who stood nervously a few steps away. "You okay mate?"

Ron shrugged. "Should be asking you that."

"I meant…"

"I know." Ron nodded walking a few steps toward his dark haired friend. "Promise you won't fancy me or anything like that?"

Harry almost laughed at his friends' nervousness but knew that it probably wouldn't help the situation if he did. "I promise, Ron. Besides, red heads really aren't my type."

He could tell that Ron couldn't decide whether to be relieved or insulted by the comment but had decided to let it go and give his friend a fond manly one arm hug. Harry smiled as he watched Hermione roll her eyes at them and mumble 'boys' under her breath.

"So, mate, what's been going on?"

Harry sighed and motioned for both of them to settle on the sofa while he went back to pacing in front of the fireplace. He was nervous as he started his tale from the beginning. Ron had just got over one hurdle and now here Harry was throwing another one at him. His heart began thudding at a rate that was making him slightly dizzy as it was moving more blood than really needed to be moved for him now. It also caused increase breathing which he found could hurt his lungs when done for extended periods of time. For these reasons, he had to stop periodically to take a deep breath and calm his body down before continuing on. Not once did he look at his friends for he didn't think he could handle watching their expressions and watch them turning to look at one another as he could hear them doing occasionally.

"So, you're a vampire now?"

Harry nodded slowly noting the pale color to Rons face. Hermione had her typical thinking face on but there was slight fear in her eyes as well. Harry couldn't tell if it was for him or of him and he found himself not really wanting to know either. He didn't think he could handle it if it was the latter.

"Oh Harry, how do you always get yourself into these kinds of situations?"

"I don't think I can help it, Hermione. Trouble just follows me everywhere." Harry sighed and seated himself on the floor leaning back on his elbows to better gather the warmth of the fire at his back. He glanced up at Ron who still looked white. "Ron, you going to be okay?"

Ron startled but Hermione spoke before the red head could say anything. "It's a lot to take in, Harry, but what are you doing for, well, food?"

"Sirius and Snape are 'donating' for now."

"Wait. Snape?" Ron finally spoke up adding a grimace at the end of the Potions Master's name. "You have to take blood from him? Wouldn't he poison you or something?"

Hermione glared at their friend while Harry gave a somewhat hesitant smile. "Thankfully, I use a goblet when it's from him and I haven't been poisoned yet as you can see."

"But still, couldn't he drink something?"

"Ronald, I highly doubt that they would let Harry drink from anyone that could potentially hurt him. Besides, Professor Snape is on our side, remember? Why would he poison Harry?"

Ron shrugged and smiled at Harry. "Because he's Harry." Harry smiled back. It seemed that Ron was actually going to be okay.

Hermione huffed at them but moved on to other things. "Remus is letting you drink from Sirius?"

"Yeah, though it was tense at first. Why?"

"Well, werewolves are highly protective of their mates." Hermione entered lecture mode causing Ron to roll his eyes at Harry and Harry smiled at his friends antics. "They typically don't allow other creatures around them if they can help it. So, it seems weird to me that he would let you drink from his mate, seeing as you are now another creature. I wonder if there is something else going on. Something that has happened, or something the wolf senses, that we are missing."

"Hermione, Harry is their godson." Ron replied. "I doubt Remus would suddenly be mean to Harry. How many times has Remus called Harry his 'cub'?"

Hermione shook her head. "He still would find it hard to let Harry drink from Sirius no matter how close they are."

"The only place I can't get close to is Sirius' neck, 'Mione. Remus gets defensive then but there is also this sharp pain in my shoulder where he bit me the first night I found out what I was."

"He bit you." The tone that Hermione used had Harry and Ron looking at her strangely.

"What?" Ron asked when she didn't continue.

"Werewolf bites are supposed to be poisonous, fatal, to vampires. How are you alive?" Hermione looked startled and had moved to the edge of her seat.

Harry sighed. "I'm an Animalis. Apparently, bites don't phase me besides hurting like hell when they first happen."

Hermione gasp and Ron once again rolled his eyes. "What's an Animalis?" Hermione looked like she wanted to smack Ron for not knowing.

"They are rare. So rare in fact that they are thought to be extinct. Don't you ever read, Ron?"

"Sure I do, just not every single book currently residing in the library."

Hermione made a move like she really was going to whack him upside the head but Harry spoke to get her attention. "What do you know of them?"

"Honestly, Harry," she slumped down as though deflated. "Not much. There is very little information. The only book I remember seeing of them was only a couple chapters long and very brief. Most of your creature books only have a page of information on them and some only mentions them as a side note. Although, that could have something to do with the way the wolf is allowing you to feed from its mate. Maybe you being Animalis and the bite you received did something."

Harry sighed. "Guess I'll just have to ask and see if Edge knows something."

"Um, Harry." Ron spoke sounding nervous. "About this Edge…"

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Hermione finished. "He did turn you on Voldemorts orders after all."

Harry went to speak but Ron cut him off. "We know he is your Sire and all, but how well do you know him really?"

"Look, if it wasn't for him, I would still be getting fed Blood Potions. He has done nothing but help me since he turned me. He made a mistake and he's trying to make up for it. You guys don't know how lonely he is, you haven't seen him." Harry felt himself getting aggravated with them and knew that he shouldn't. They were only trying to look out for his wellbeing. They were his friends.

"We know, Harry. We just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know." Harry nodded sitting up to rest his elbows on his knees. "Would it help if you knew Sirius met him and seemed okay with him?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other briefly before Ron turned back. "When can we meet him?"

"What?" Harry sat stunned. They wanted to meet Edge?

"You heard him. Besides," Hermione smiled at him and winked. "He sounds dreamy."

Ron groaned. "Women."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk idly stroking the feathered head of his phoenix companion. When Harry had come asking if he could see his friends, he had found no reason as to why the boy couldn't. They were worried and asking about him as well. He smiled as he recalled their concerned expressions and constant questions of how Harry was doing. It would be good for the boy to be back with his friends especially when he was going through something such as this.

The old man sighed and stood moving to look out his window down over the Hogwarts grounds. He had noticed the change in the boy when he visited this time in comparison to the last time they had visited. He could tell that Harry was no longer on the blood potions and in a way Albus was glad. Harry had started showing signs of slowed develop early but he had been unsure of who he could get to donate to the boy without crippling the Order. He had said no to Sirius initially as he didn't know how Remus would react and the werewolf hadn't known either so they had figured it safer to tell Sirius it was covered and nothing else. It seemed; however, that Harry could feed fine from his godfather with little hostile action on Remus' part. What Albus couldn't figure out though was who else Harry was getting blood from. He knew that Sirius would not be able to feed a young vampire such as Harry on his own without a little help from somewhere else. No one else showed any signs of feeding the boy and Albus hoped that Sirius wasn't his only source if he was actually drinking blood.

Albus closed his light blue eyes with a sigh. Another thing that was bothering him: how was the Sire getting onto the Hogwarts grounds without being detected? The wards should have sent an alarm each time the vampire crossed over them but there had yet to be even a tingle. It nagged at him constantly that Harry had been bitten and turned right under his very nose and he had had no clue that the vampire had even snuck his way in. The wards had never failed against dark creatures of any kind so why had they failed now for multiple times. Albus open his eyes for one last look over the grounds when a flash of white caught his eye. He glanced toward the area it came from watching closely. There was barely a moon in the sky to provide much light but it was just enough for Albus to make out a small cat shaped figure slinky across the grounds headed toward the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. It was hunkered down low but its tail would occasionally flick up as it went on its way. Albus watched curiously as it disappeared behind the trees before motioning for Fawkes. He stroked the birds feathers when its heavy weight settled comfortably upon his shoulder.

"Could you find our little feline friend, Fawkes? If he is who I think he is, please let him know that I would like to visit with him."

Fawkes gave a small trill before flying out the window as Albus opened it for him. If he turned out to be right, he would have found the answer to at least one of his many questions.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Edge trotted his way across the grounds of Hogwarts at a steady pace. He stayed low enough that he didn't think anyone would be able to see him from the windows unless they were really looking for him. He waited until he was well beyond the tree line before he shifted back into his human shape. He sighed and leant back against a tree running a hand through his hair. This running back and forth between listening in on Voldemort and checking in on Harry was beginning to take a lot out of him. It didn't help that he failed to find sufficient shelter during the day and he could only feed so often without bringing attention to himself. As such, he was traveling many a far distance just to find a halfway decent meal. Edge felt weak in a way that he hadn't felt for years. It was worth it though when he looked in on his Childe to see him finally developing normally and looking healthy; the way he should be.

Edge stood up from the tree sticking his hands into his pockets. He couldn't stop the feelings of pride from surfacing as he thought about the progress his young Childe was making now. It wouldn't be long before he was able to shift into his animal form and Edge could hardly wait to see what the shift would result. He knew the basic shape would be that of a cat, since animal shape copied that of the Sires, but the species and color would be variable. The vampire was almost humming with anticipation.

Edge took one step from the tree before he heard the soft rustle of feathers from a bird in flight. At first he thought it was an owl, as that was the only night time bird that he had ever come across, but the sound was lighter, almost a whisper. It took him a minute to recognize the flap pattern of a phoenix. It had been years since he had laid eyes on one. His guess was proven correct as the brightly colored bird came into sight and landed on a limb above him.

*Well, hello you magnificent bird.* Edge smiled and bowed his head in a sign of respect. *May I ask what your name is?*

The phoenix ruffled its feather proudly at the praise, puffing out its chest. *My name is Fawkes. And yours?*

*It is Edge. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?*

Fawkes lowered his head to better look at the vampire below him. *My companion asks me to find you. He wishes to speak with you if you are able.*

Edge crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight onto one leg. *Who may your companion be, Fawkes?*

*He is Albus Dumbledore.* Fawkes moved to flap his wings once and to shift his weight a little. The blackness of the forest was beginning to make him nervous.

Edge sighed and lifted his arm out to provide a perch for the bird. *I was expecting this sooner or later I guess. Come, Fawkes, we will go to him now, while there is still darkness left.*

Fawkes trilled his acceptance of Edge's words before soaring down to the offered perch. He allowed Edge to stroke his breast feathers briefly before moving to a more comfortable perch for them both; the shoulder. He was glad to be getting out of the dark and the forest. Edge only hoped he could get this over with as quickly as possible.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

Hey guys! I'm so glad that you are still following this story as the updates are long in coming. The only way I was able to get this one up was writing a bit here and there as study breaks, but it is finally here! Also, you guys ask some amazing questions! Alas, I couldn't figure out a way of answering any of them without giving away some points of the story. So, hang in there, answers are coming.

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

The corridors of the school were quiet in their stillness and the flickering of the torches only served to enhance the darkened corners and crevices. Not that this did anything to frighten Edge as he followed Fawkes careful guidance through the maze called Hogwarts. Edge had to admit though, that this was a truly well developed building. He could smell the oldness of the stones that lined the corridors as they passed and feel the ancient magic humming within them. The oldness of the castle made Edge feel young for the first time in many years. He was amazed to discover that he had missed the feeling so much.

*This place is a maze.*

Fawkes trilled softly in his ear. *Imagine how our first years might feel.* Edge didn't want to. What he wanted was to get this little meeting over with so he could find somewhere to sleep before the sun came up. He wouldn't exactly burst into flame like other vampires would, but it was still damn uncomfortable to handle burns all over ones skin. Edge would rather avoid that if he could.

Nothing moved until the two came upon the gargoyle statue protecting the entrance to the Headmasters chambers. Edge felt himself twitch in the start of a jump when the stone moved aside to reveal the spiral staircase leading up. He heard Fawkes laughing trill beside his head and suppressed the need to knock the bird off his shoulder. It wasn't Fawkes fault if his guard was down but he figured he could find some way to blame the bird if he really took the time to think about it. Now was not the time; however, as he came to the solid door that was the only thing left between him and meeting Albus Dumbledore. Edge prepared himself for dealing with the elusive man taking a few more seconds even after the older wizard had bid him come in. This was for Harry. All for Harry.

"Good morning" Came the cheerful greeting which served to set Edge's teeth on, well, on edge. What the hell did this man have to be this damn cheerful about this early in the damn morning?

Fawkes chuckled at him again before flying off to rest on his perch beside the old mans desk. "Yes, it is, but I must admit that I cannot find as much pleasure in the rising of the sun as you."

Albus nodded while motioning for Edge to take a seat. Edge did, but stiffly. "Then I shall make this as quick as I can. I have noticed that a lovely white panther has been wondering about on the grounds as of late…"

"Clouded Leopard. It's a Clouded Leopard." Edge couldn't have stopped the correction if he wanted. It always irked him when someone got that wrong. Really, was it so hard to tell the difference?

"Of course. Pardon my mistake. These old eyes can't see as much as they used to." Albus smiled at Edge while Edge had to repress a snort. Sure they couldn't. "Though I must admit that that is a clever trick on getting around the wards."

"It's not a trick. Just a skill. Now, forgive me if I'm being rude, but I really must insist you get to the point."

Albus nodded and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk. "As I am sure you are aware, there is little that we know of your kind. I am afraid for young Harry's growth and safety considering our lack of knowledge."

Edge crossed his right leg over his left. "It has been brought to my attention."

"I had figured it was you that worked out the new feeding schedule."

"Did you really think potions would help him at all?" Edge allowed the growl to enter his voice.

"No, I did not." Albus admitted with a slight frown. "It was to be only temporary until a donor could be found."

"You had a volunteer."

"Who is the mate of a werewolf. I was unsure of how that interaction would work."

Edge sighed and closed his eyes. So that was the musky scent he had smelt on Sirius. That could have been disastrous though it seemed to be working fine if what he had been observing was correct. "This werewolf, was he close with Harry before?"

"Yes. He is something of a second godfather to the young man."

"Then you shouldn't have much to worry about then. The wolf more than likely recognizes Harry as a pack member still. It would be interesting to meet this werewolf though, when I have more time." Edge stood and bowed his head slightly. "Now, I must go."

Albus stood as Edge turned to walk out the door. "I can offer you shelter in the castle, if you so wish."

Edge stopped before looking back over his shoulder at the Headmaster. "In exchange for what? Nobody shelters my kind without a price."

"I simply wish you to continue what you are doing but giving me information on Voldemort instead of keeping it to yourself."

"Don't you already have a spy?" Edge raised his eyebrow as if to challenge the old man into denying his knowledge. The old coots blue eyes just twinkled.

"He cannot get the information that you can so easily gain."

"I see." Edge turned to face Albus. He could play this game. "I train Harry as I see fit. He is in my care from here on out. If I say he needs something to continue to grow he will get it. If I choose to take him from your Potions Master's care than it shall be done."

The two men stared at each other, neither willing to break the contest of wills. Edge would have his way if the old man wanted anything from him. Albus knew that if he wanted the vampires information then he would have to agree to his terms. Albus sighed and nodded in consent to which Edge just smiled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus leaned back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose between two long fingers and closed his eyes. There was no one to blame but himself for being behind in grading his papers, though he was sure he could find a way to blame the Potter brat for it all. The brat was currently taking blood from him which could be the cause of him not being able to concentrate. Severus snorted and lowered his arm to rest on the chair arm. Even he couldn't use that lame bit of bullshit to get away with anything. All he was giving was a goblet a night which was nowhere near enough to affect him in any way.

Severus had noticed the changes in the Potter brat soon after the boy had started getting regular blood donations. Yes, most of it was coming from the mutt, but Severus could still take in some credit in the boy's healthier appearance. While still pale, there was some color to his skin, and his green eyes were more vivid than Severus could ever remember them being. They almost made him want to drown in them even more than before. Almost. They were brighter than even Lily's were. Brighter than that lovely green that he had fallen for so long ago. He was being captivated by them once more. It was often that he would find his own eyes straying to those of the Potter boy and just staring in them, one of the most dangerous things to do when dealing with any kind of vampire, and getting lost in their sea of green. Even now, he could see them behind his closed eyelids, emerald orbs glittering as they would stare into the fire when the boy laid on his fireplace rug basking in the warmth the fire provided his chilled skin.

Severus snapped his eyes open before shaking his head and returning to his papers. He was really beginning to hate the effect that those bloody vampires were having on his mind. First, Edge had used some freaky vampire mind game power on him that had him quivering like a newborn hippogriff, all weak and wobbly, for hours after, and now the brat was hypnotizing him with his gorgeous green eyes and the boy wasn't evening trying. The dark haired Potions Master growled to himself in frustration, at not only himself, but at the stupid idiot that wrote the 3rd year essay he was being forced to read. Imbeciles, every last one of them. Severus marked the paper up with red and only got two sentences read of the next idiotic essay before he had to stop before he gave a Troll to every one of the damn things. He would have done just that if there weren't a few students who actually worked hard enough to earn an Acceptable, which with him was hard to come by and he wanted to give them the grade they so rightfully deserved.

With a flick of his wrist, Severus sent the stack of essays back to their proper shelf to be graded later, and made his way to his rooms through the secret corridor at the back of his office. While he was walking he began taking off the stiff outer portion of his robes and was laying it over his arm as he walked into the sitting area of his rooms. He walked by the fireplace, not completely registering the lump on the rug as Potter had taken it upon himself to curl up there whenever he felt like to leech the warmth, and moved to his room to deposit the robe in its proper place. He then removed the jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt he often wore underneath it all. Severus wanted to relax tonight and the first one that bothered him unnecessarily was going to be hexed into next year. He made his way to the kitchenette, made himself a strong cup of tea (he wanted to relax not impair proper judgment), and returned to the sitting area to finish the book he was currently reading. Usually he would avoid the brat but tonight he was determined to ignore the young vampire napping on his rug, taking up floor space, and blocking heat from filtering into rest of the room in favor of enjoying his tea, his book, and what little heat he could steal from the fire himself. Severus took a small sip of the warm, nerve settling fluid before he looked up to find, not Potter, but a huge black cat currently stretching, its claws nicking the fibers of the rug, and its teeth being displayed proudly in a huge yawn.

The mug fell from his hands. His body froze in shock and didn't register the sound of the mug breaking nor did he register the tea spreading on his floor or the places it had splashed onto his shoes. The cat in question let its rump lay back down at the sound, its eyes snapped open, its ears laid back, and it hissed, not at Severus, but at the broken mug on the floor at Severus' feet. Severus blinked watching as the cat tilted its head as it registered the mug as well as Severus himself. Its tail went to softly swaying back and forth over the rug as its green eyes seemed to question what Severus was looking at. Severus blinked. Bright green eyes. Blink. Black fur that looked smooth if not a little ruffled in the way it laid along the cats body. Blink. Green eyes again seeming to find the situation amusing now. Blink. A white mark, the only white on the beast, running down between those green eyes and down onto the soft looking nose. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell did you do now, Potter?"

The beast opened its mouth letting out a soft mewl that seemed funny coming from a beast of that size. Severus glared at it further watching with a small amount of satisfaction as it seemed to cower beneath his stare. Severus wondered if Potter would look quiet as alluring like that if he was human. Severus growled to which the cat sat up and shimmered back into its human body. That's right. It didn't change, didn't shift, it fucking shimmered, almost like someone had poured water over the thing to change its appearance.

"It's my animal I'm assuming."

"Your animal." Severus sighed. That's right. Animalis had their own stupid animal shape they could change into. So why did Potter's have to be such a beautiful and regal looking animal? "What kind of feline?" Severus surprised himself in asking and bent down to pick up the mug pieces to hide the fact. He waved his hand to make them disappear and to clean up the mess.

Harry shrugged as he stood and stretched. "No idea. Can't exactly see myself can I, Professor."

Severus noted the boys smirk and glared. "It's called a mirror."

Harry shrugged again and moved closer to the fire seeking its warmth. He watched Snape make his way to his armchair and sit down in it. "What do you think it was? I haven't gotten a chance to look."

"I don't know." Severus looked over at the boy with a calculating expression. This was the first time they had even spoke to each other unless they absolutely had to. Why were they being almost civil to one another? Oh, that's right, Severus wanted a relaxing night and he was bound and determined to get it. "I'd guess some sort of panther as black as you were."

"Panther?" Harry tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest like he was cold. "Not as bad as it could be. Imagine if I was just a house cat."

The boy smiled softly at his own little joke losing it a bit when Severus didn't show any indication as to have heard him. Severus had heard him but was occupied with other things. Like the way the clothes the boy was wearing hung on his thin frame. The way the firelight casted shadows over the boys features and made his eyes look even more bright and eerie than they normally did.

Harry took note of his Professors inattention and decided to take advantage of the rare moment. He took his own inventory of the other, noting the obvious lack of outer robes giving way to the firm build of the snarky man. The dark hair hung over one eye, which was caused by the slight tilt of head, and made the other eye look darker than normal. His nose suddenly looked in proportion with the rest of him when taken in fully. The man was long and lean but muscular in all the right ways. Harry blinked as he fully noticed for the first time just how handsome Snape could be with the right lighting and if one knew what it was they were looking at. He shook his head. What was he doing? When he looked back at Snape the man had opened his book and appeared to be reading it. Harry knew better as he could see that those dark orbs were not moving.

"Why do you hate me?" Harry froze as the question came unbidden. Why did he have to ask that?

Severus tensed but refused to acknowledge the young vampire before him. Why did he hate the boy again? Severus honestly had no clue. Was it because he was so much like his father? No, Potter only looked like Senior Potter, but there was something that didn't match in the way the two acted. Senior Potter was arrogant and a bully, but the only one Severus had ever seen Harry really get into fights with was Draco. Severus was no fool. He knew his godson started much of it but he did often turn a blind eye and blame Potter. Why was that? He took a glance up at the boy to see those green eyes watching him carefully with a slight glimmer of fear. That was it. Those damn green eyes that had haunted him for years. Lily's eyes. Could he really hate the boy, be so cruel to him, because he had Lily's eyes? No, he didn't hate Potter. Couldn't hate Potter. He was too much like his mother.

Severus closed his book and allowed it to rest in his lap. "I don't hate you. Believe you're a brat, a nuisance, a pain in the ass? Yes, but hate you, no."

"Then why are you so cruel to me?"

"Don't push your luck, Potter." Severus glared. "That will be the only admission you will get from me." Ever.

Harry glared back at his Professor. "I don't understand you."

"You're not meant to." Severus laid his book to the side and stood. There went what little relaxation he could have gotten that night. Damn Potter.

"I want to."

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "No, you don't."

"Do not tell me what I want and what I don't want." Severus turned away from the teenager only to find his self falling back into the sofa. He blinked up at the young, but upset, vampire above him. Severus was straddled and the boys cooled hands held down his shoulders. The glowing green eyes were beginning to fleck with gold. Severus swallowed as the air became thick with power. Untrained and unfocused. "You know nothing."

"Potter, back off." Severus could only hope that he could get the young Potter to calm down. Potter just leaned closer but at least the power had lessened. He felt like he could breathe a little better. He straightened his posture on the sofa as best he could with the young vampire leaning down on him. "Potter." He took a deep breath. "Harry, reign it in." Severus watched as Potter closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. Severus winced. "Not your nose, through your mouth."

Harry snapped his eyes open as he registered his mistake. The musky scent that made up Severus entered his senses along with the scent of the blood running beneath the pale skin. He had tasted it, knew that it was rich with flavor. He leaned closer and breathed again. Fingers closed around his arms but he ignored them. He pressed closer to the warm body, seeking its warmth and its nourishment. Harry leaned even closer and the smell became stronger. He was nuzzling his Professors neck now still breathing deeply, subconsciously taking note of all the potion ingredients that Snape had been working with earlier in the evening. It was intoxicating. He ran his tongue slowly and softly over the pulse point, tasting the residue of potion fumes and sweat. Harry's heart skipped a beat when his ears picked up the low groan that was released from the taunt throat. It made him shiver as no human could have heard it even if they were this close to the man.

Severus winced as he registered the vibrations in his throat. He knew there would be sound. Damnit. He was a grown man for Merlin's sake. There should be no reason why his body should be reacting this way to Potter. Severus stretched his neck further, attempting to get it away from Potter, or at least that was what he told himself. There was the little voice that said he was doing for other reasons entirely. Severus ignored it. There was another lick, this time it held more confidence, and Severus pushed as Potter's arms. His efforts went unnoticed so he decided to try something else. Something he should have went for first thing. Severus removed a hand and reached for his wand. Potter gave another, more forceful, lick and Severus froze as the boy moaned in his ear. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. There was no way he was enjoying this. One of Potter's hands moved to tangle in his hair as a nose nuzzled behind his ear before he felt teeth graze against his pulse point. His eyes opened in shock as his body shivered and he felt a twitch from below. He was so going to hell and he was taking Black with him for obviously not feeding the boy tonight. Severus grasped his wand and had only just gotten it out of its holder when Potter shifted again. His body froze as he was rubbed against and the vampires own partial erection was felt. He swallowed thickly and cursed when the boy, he really had to stop calling Potter that given the circumstances, moved against him again, and before Severus could register that one hand was buried in dark tresses, and the other had dropped his wand in favor of clutching a strong thigh, Potter bit down. Severus jerked holding even tighter to the thigh as he felt soft suckling motions at his neck. Suddenly, the unfocused power became very focused, directly on him, making Severus' breath catch and his heart stumble over its own beats. His eyelids fluttered shut and his body relaxed against its will.

Harry whimpered at the taste of the blood flowing over his tongue. He had thought it tasted good coming from the goblet, but tasting it directly from the vein was another matter altogether. The blood was rich, warm, and Harry used his fangs to open the puncture wounds even more. The increased flow made him moan and press into the warm body beneath his own cooled one. He felt the body shiver and press back with a moan of its own. Harry felt something was wrong. Who was he feeding from? He had forgotten. _Who are you?_ He felt the body jerk and a breath was released. _Who are you?_ The body breathed again and this time Harry caught the name. "Severus." Harry froze. His eyes opened in shock. He swallowed the last mouthful he had and wrenched himself away from his Potions Professor. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? Harry watched Sev…wait, it was Snape… blink like he had no idea where he was before he noticed the trail of blood running down the man's neck beginning to soak into the white shirt. Harry winced. What had he just done? He jumped forward, barely avoiding the strike of his Professors hand, even though he deserved it, licked the blood away, which caused Sever…, Snape, to freeze again. Harry quickly licked the open wounds to heal them before running out of the room. He barely noticed himself change into his feline form as he ran through the castle. Now he had really screwed up. Now Severus would never be kind to him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ;) Just don't kill me as you won't be getting any more updates from me if you do.

I have not forgotten about this but exams are slowly kicking my ass, but I have a break coming up so hopefully I can get a couple of chapters up then.

I also received some reviews from some lovely readers who are concerned about Edge. Don't worry you guys. I have another OC who will eventually find his way in. Edge will not be alone – Promise.

There were also some questions about the animal forms. Edge is going to explain this and much more to Harry now that he is living in the castle. Just hang tight.

Thanks to all of you who are still hanging on with me!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stretched allowing his claws to scrap against the hard surface of the rock he had napped on all day. It was the big rock in the small clearing in which Sirius and Edge had met for the first time. He was lucky enough that the rock was well covered with trees and so prevented the sun from hitting him throughout the day. Bright green eyes blinked slowly as they adjusted to the lack of light. It was a new moon. Harry thanked his new and improved vision for allowing him to see with minimum light. It took him a moment to register the figure sitting a few feet away from the rock and staring up at him.

Harry jerked to a standing position and growled at the figure. It had jumped back and taken a defensive posture as well but without the vocalization. *Who are you?*

*Does it matter? I could ask the same of you.*

Harry could hear the thing rolling its eyes at him. He hissed before jumping down from the rock and moving toward the other. It didn't move except to sit down but it eyed him wearily. Harry tilted his head as he realized it was the same white wolf from the other night. He sniffed. It didn't smell so sad anymore but it did smell nervous although it bravely held its ground. Well, why shouldn't it? The wolf was slightly smaller than he was but they would still be reasonably matched.

*Never seen a wolf in the forest before.*

It snorted. *And I've never seen a panther in here. Your point?*

Harry hissed again as he sat in front of the male canine. *I'm trying to be nice you know.*

The other lifted its head and sat straighter. *Could have fooled me with the growling and hissing you have been doing.*

*You're right.* Harry ran a heavy paw over his face. *Sorry. Suppose we could start again? I had just woke up and you startled me.*

The two stared at each other. Harry felt the strange feeling of knowing the wolf before him but he shook it off. He had never met the canine before. It was a few moments before the wolf nodded.

*I suppose you can call me…* he stopped and looked down at himself before looking back up. *Silver. You can call me Silver.*

Not a real name then. *Okay, Silver, guess Shadow will do for me.*

Silver snorted again and shook his head with a small chuckle. *Well, we are a creative duo, are we not? Both used our coat colors.*

*It works when thinking up a name on the spot.*

*Yes, I suppose it does.* Silver looked back up at him with his oddly blue gray eyes filled with curiosity. *What are you?*

Harry stood and circled trying to look at his own body. He smiled when he heard Silver snort in amusement at him. *I suppose just a panther will have to work for now.*

"Ah, there you are. I see you are making friends."

Both Harry and Silver jumped as Edge stepped out of the trees. He wore a smile but it was a tight one and Harry could see the disguised hardness in his eyes. He swallowed thickly knowing he was in trouble. He glanced at Silver who was growling now as he stared at Harry's Sire.

*You can stop growling. I am not here for you. Go on. Go home.* Edge waved his hand at Silver even as he stared over at Harry.

*Shadow?*

Harry nodded when Silver glanced briefly over at him. He was touched that the canine would stay with him even though they had just met. *It's okay.*

Silver glanced one more time at Edge, whom didn't even spare a glance for the wolf, before slowly leaving the two vampires on their own. Harry felt the loss of his new friend acutely as his Sire continued to stare at him without saying anything. He knew he was in trouble. He shouldn't have stayed out all day, but he had to get out of the castle for a few hours, somewhere that he would be safe from Severu… Snape's wrath should the man so decide to hunt him down.

"Transform." Edge's voice was hard causing Harry to take an involuntary step back. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the scruff and lifted cleanly off the ground. "I said transform." Edge growled making Harry whimper even as he did as he was told. He barely opened his mouth to explain when Edge cut him off. "What were you thinking?"

Harry forced himself to stay limp as he continued to dangle from his Sire's grip on his neck. "I didn't mean to…" he was cut off by a grunt as he hit the forest floor.

"How can you not mean to run off? I am positive you knew the position of the sun." Edge started pacing as he ran his fingers through his hair. Harry stared up at him rubbing the back of his neck. So, this was about him not coming back during the day? It had nothing to do with him losing control? "You could have been burnt alive."

Harry stood glancing at Edge wearily. "I had to get away."

"And you couldn't do that inside the castle?" Edge paused looking at Harry. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and meeting Harry's green ones. "I apologize. I should not have handled you so roughly."

Harry chuckled as he moved to hug his Sire. "I should've returned to the castle for the day."

"Yes, you should have youngling." Edge returned the hug resting his head on top of Harry's own. "I am not the only one that was worried." Harry nodded before moving away to see Edge giving him a small smirk. "You did a number on poor Severus." The young vampire felt his face flame but still glared at Edge when he chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with feeding if you are hungry, youngling, but it is only polite to ask permission first."

"He didn't exactly try to stop me." Harry started back to the castle ignoring his Sire who was still chuckling behind him.

"From what I have heard you didn't quite give him a chance to either. I have talked him into letting you continue to stay there though."

"What?" Harry whipped around to stare incredulously at his Sire. "Why would you do that?"

Edge sighed, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder and continued to guide him back into the castle. "You are safe there."

"Not anymore."

"And you have easy access to food." Edge continued as though Harry hadn't spoken. "Your godfather could use a break. Severus has so kindly agreed to take over for awhile."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "You sound like Dumbledore now. Severus doesn't 'kindly' agree to do anything when it involves me."

Edge agreed with a small, short laugh before sending a smirk in Harry's direction. "Severus, huh? Wouldn't let him hear you call him that just yet." He laughed harder at the look of pure horror on Harry's face as he realized his mistake. "It's okay, Harry. That's normal."

"How is it normal to call that snarky bastard by his name, his first name even, when all he's ever done is hated me?"

Edge shook his head leaning against the wall beside the door leading to Snape's chambers. "He doesn't hate you." He held up a hand to stop Harry from interrupting. "He doesn't. Trust me on that. And it is normal because feeding from someone is a very intimate thing, as you discovered last night."

Harry blushed. "It hasn't been like that with Sirius, thank Merlin, so why Sever… Snape?"

Edge couldn't stop the smirk as Harry stumbled over what to call the Potions Professor. His instincts screamed 'Severus' while upbringing and social status yelled 'Snape'. Edge could remember having issues with the same thing once upon a time as well. "Every feeding as some intimacy to it. There are three main places in which we can feed from, you will want to remember these. One, is the wrist, which is how you feed with Sirius. It is the less intimate of the three which is why you respond differently. Feeding from there is a sign of friendship or acquaintances." Edge paused to give Harry time to digest before continuing. "The neck, where you have fed from Severus, is slightly more intimate. It shows great trust on the side of the donor as it is easier to just kill them from there than it is at the wrist. One wrong twist of a fang and the carotid can burst and its lights out for them."

"But the first time I fed…"

"I had taken her choice away from her, Harry." Harry glared at him which he returned with a sad look. "You had just finished your transformation. You needed fresh and rich blood and the neck is the quickest way to get that. It's closer to the heart."

"So, I really didn't give him a choice."

Edge felt his heart constrict at the depressed look of his Childe. "Let's go inside. He is doing rounds and not currently here. We have time to discuss this further in the privacy of his rooms."

Harry nodded and followed Edge into the warm light rooms of his Potions Professor. Automatically he made a beeline for the soft rug by the fireplace and sat cross legged in front of it. He ignored Edge soft smile of amusement as he himself took a seat on the sofa.

"I basically raped him, didn't I?"

"No." Harry jumped at the stern note in Edge's voice. Edge sighed and started again. "No, Harry you didn't. You did not gaze Severus at all."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he remembered that it happened. Of course he remembered, he told me as soon as I woke from my slumber this evening. For him to have remembered you could not have gazed him."

"So gazing makes them forget?"

Edge nodded. "Severus knew what was happening and did nothing to stop you. If his basic instincts did not have trust that you would do him no harm he could have easily distracted you by pulling your attention to his wrist instead, but he didn't do that." Edge watched Harry for a few minutes as the young vampire thought about what he said. "Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Severus trusts me, deep down." Harry still did not look up as he continued to play with a lose strand in the rug.

"That is true, but I fear Severus has his own issues to get around." He looked at Harry thoughtfully. "If it will make you feel better, I do know that he does not trust me as much."

Harry glanced up wide eyed. "You fed from him?" Edge winced and nodded slowly. Harry felt something stir deep in his belly. "When?"

"This evening." Edge ran a hand over his face and sighed when Harry's dark look landed on him. Oh boy. "It has been a few days since I last fed and you know how tantalizing that bloody man smells. I couldn't resist." Edge winced at his lack of control, again, but ventured on. "Like you I went for his neck but he wasted no time in moving his wrist into my mouth before I even got close."

Harry felt himself relax though he had not realized that he had been tense in the first place. "What did he say to that?"

"He wasn't happy, of course. Not that I blame him. He had yet to fully recover from your feeding when I went and took even more from him." Edge shook his head. "At least it's a Saturday, no?"

Harry smiled. "Guess there will be no feeding for me tonight, huh?"

Edge chuckled. "I would think not. After what you got from Sirius and poor Severus yesternight, I am sure you will be fine tonight." Both vampires smiled at each other. Edge winked at his young charge. "Besides, wouldn't do to have a gluttonous vampire Childe now would it?"

Edge had to duck into the couch as he laughed to avoid having a pillow hit him in the face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

Harry stretched in his place on his favorite rug in front of his favorite fire. It had been a month since Edge had revealed that something in his Potions Professor trusted him with his life. Harry couldn't help but feel that Edge had spoken too soon as Snape had yet to let him feed from him the same way again. He had started taking turns with Sirius and Snape, alternating nights when he fed on them, and though he loathed admitting it, Snape did taste better.

Harry sighed licking his dark paw to help wipe away the sleep from his eyes. Green eyes blinked open to find the snarky professor in mention sitting in his normal chair with a book and a steaming cup of tea sitting on the table beside him. Breathing deep, Harry caught the scent of peppermint. He gave a feline version of a smile as he rolled over on his back to stretch out further from his daytime sleep. Severus snorted at him making him snort back at the dark haired man. The man only raised an eyebrow at him.

"How very mature of you, Potter."

Harry just yawned before rolling back over and curling up with his tail draped over his nose. He watched Snape roll his eyes before going back to his book. He took the time to think back over the past month and just how far he had come. Edge had been teaching him various vampire skills that he would use at varying points in the future; flitting, gazing, and animal communication being among them. Talking with the various species in the forest was fun even if it was hard to hear and understand some of them still. Edge had explained that communicating with animals was something that most thought they had naturally but it was a skill they had to learn and hone. Harry soon found that it was a skill better used as Shadow than when he was human. He was staying in synch with his regular classes as well rotating among his professors when he woke for the night. Some of them had change to the weekend which suited Harry as it left more time to spend with his Sire and friends. Hermione still wanted to meet Edge but Edge had simply told him no with no further explanation. When Harry questioned him, he had shook his head and said later. Edge had mentioned Severus having issues to get over but Harry had begun to see that Edge had a few himself to deal with.

Speaking of Severus, Snape, whatever his mind decided to call in a given moment, the man had become a presence that Harry enjoyed being around a lot more than before. He didn't know if it was because of the way he had fed from the man before, if it was how Severus had taken to spending his evenings in his chair with a book while Harry rested on the rug before getting up for the night, or if it was something else entirely. When he spoke with Hermione she had mentioned that he could be beginning to see the man differently and said that it was normal. Edge had said the same thing. Harry sighed. He could tell he was beginning to like the snarky man but on what level he just didn't know.

Severus stood and Harry lifted his head to watch the man gather his heavy cloak. He glanced down at Harry as the cat sat up and mewled at him.

"I have ground patrol tonight."

Harry watched him disappear into his rooms making up his mind that he was not going to let the man go alone. He hadn't been out in a good while and no one would let him out alone. Well, he wouldn't be alone tonight and he knew he would be safe with the man. Harry moved to sit by the door making Severus pause to stare at him for a few minutes.

"No, Potter."

Harry hissed which only received a raised eyebrow. The cat nodded its head getting up and turning to face the door.

"Potter, you are not going."

Green eyes peered back over a shoulder at Severus as the cat laid a paw on the door. He was going. His tail started to twitch in agitation that Snape thought he was going to stay here and let the man out on the grounds alone. Harry blinked. Where had the sudden protectiveness come from? The he remembered how Severus had come back from a meeting last week barely able to move. He gave a cat like growl settling his claws in the grain of the wood the door was made of. Not again, not if he had anything to say about it. He saw Severus' eyes widen at the growl but it wasn't in fear but surprise before he sighed shaking his head.

"Fine, you annoying brat, but you stay as that cat and do not wonder off. Am I clear, Potter?"

Harry gave a happy mewl moving out of the way the professor opened the door. He heard the man scoff at him but he didn't care. True to his promise he stayed at the man's heels even as they exited thought the doors and entered onto the castle grounds. He noticed Severus glance down at him every few minutes as if to insure he was still there. Harry snorted. If that man thought he was leaving his side then he had another thing coming. Harry was once again confused by the intense protectiveness of the man he was experiencing. The image of Severus collapsing on the floor in his attempt to get a pain potion flashed in Harry's mind. He growled again making Severus glance at him with a raised eyebrow as he paused looking around on high alert. Harry winced knowing he had unintentionally set Severus into a higher alert mode than he was. He gave an apologetic mewl making Severus glare at him and mutter under his breath about stupid ignorant fools before he continued on. Harry decided then that he would think about it no longer tonight and set himself to helping Severus patrol the grounds.

They were walking back up from the lake by the forests edge when Harry felt his fur literally stand on end. A shiver crawled down his spine and he knew they were being watched. His ears began flicking trying to catch any sound they could as his body began to tense up. A quick glance at Severus told him the man hadn't felt it yet. There. Harry stopped his body tense as he stared into the trees where the bushes had rustled. His tail began to twitch as his head lowered. Something was there, just out of sight, watching them.

"Potter?"

He glanced quickly at Snape and took note that the man had noticed him, drawn his wand, and was watching just as carefully. The rustle came again making Severus jerk his head to the sound and Harry lowered himself further. He heard Severus take a slow step toward him and was impressed the man's breathing was so calm and steady but his heart was a different matter though as it pounded heavily under his skin. Harry swallowed. There was a growl, deep and heavy, which Harry returned with one of his own, his eyes narrowing and claws making themselves known.

"Potter, don't."

He lowered down further ignoring Severus as it came again. His tail twitched and he hissed, long and threatening. Keep its attention. He knew he had it when the thing lunged out at him teeth bared and ready to kill.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So, I'm in the middle of finals but this thing just wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully now, since I broke down and decided to finish this while putting off some major studying, I can concentrate on my upcoming exams. We can hope.

Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy. I've already started the next chapter but it is going on hiatus until after Friday.


	10. Chapter 10

M/M SLASH ahead. You have been warned.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus jerked himself back from hexing the thing as it barreled into his student and engaged him in a battle of teeth and claws. He cursed at Potter for his idiotic need to protect everyone and watched intently for an opening. The dark haired man was tense knowing he wasn't going to get one if things kept up the way they were. He felt fear grip his heart when his panther screamed. Wait…his panther… when… no, not now. Severus had only a thought to throw a curse at the beast as it charged at him. It paused in its attack shaking its head. Severus narrowed his eyes. That spell should have caused damage. He moved to curse it again but the cat barreled into it sending them tumbling on the ground in a flurry of white and black limbs. He cursed.

"Damn it, Potter! Get the hell away from it!" He should curse them both but he couldn't bring himself to possibly harm his cat. Severus kept pace with them as they moved down the tree line.

Harry heard nothing but the blood rushing in his ears. He had noticed the white fur when he had been charged and had had a split second to think wolf before he was forced to dodge sharp teeth and use his claws in retaliation. His claws ripped into flesh as teeth tried to rip into his own. He knew this was not Silver and that was all that mattered. Instincts were running his actions. He was not going to let it get near Severus. In the back of his mind he knew that said man was cursing him to the ends of the earth. Teeth tore into his shoulder and he screamed, the loud pitch startling himself, as he was threw to the side. Harry shook his head as he stood on shaky legs his left shoulder screaming at him for only a second before adrenaline kicked in again when he noticed the wolf going for Severus. Without a thought, he jumped on the wolf again digging his own nails into the wolf's neck and shoulder. It turned back on him snapping its teeth its gold eyes shining dangerously at him. He heard Severus yelling at him but his only thought was keeping it away from him.

*Damn it kid. I'm hungry and you are pissing me off.* The wolf growled at Harry trying to pin him down.

Harry hissed as he racked his claws down the wolf's face making it yelp and giving Harry time to get the upper hand. *He's mine if you care to take a whiff.*

The wolf growled and snapped grabbing one of Harry's paws in his teeth. He bit down hard causing the cry again as skin tore and delicate bones broke. Harry was thrown away again, his left leg yelling painfully at him at the abuse. He had just hit the ground when his animal shaped failed. His arm throbbed painfully as the wolf bore down on him. He knew he had lost but he bared his fangs anyway and flitted to his feet. The wolf would not get one drop from Severus. Harry gasped as the wolf cut off from growling into a painful yelp as its back end was twisted and thrown into the air. His eyes widened as blood rained. Harry knew that spell and knew that damage that it should have done. The wolf should not have been able to move and yet it still got up and turned to glare at Severus even as it favored its hind leg. No. Harry took a step forward but the wolf jumped back causing the next spell to blast up the ground before it decided to give up its prey and ran off back into the woods. Harry went to follow but Severus grabbed his good arm and held him back.

"Potter, do not be an idiot like I know you are so prone to be."

Harry looked up at the man knowing that if he was not still vamped out he would have winced under the man's glare. Severus was Pissed. Harry closed his eyes taking deep breaths as he allowed himself to be dragged back to the castle. Halfway there; however, he was overtaken by a wave of dizziness so bad he collapsed. He felt sick and weak.

"Potter." Severus growled a sigh as he swept the young vampire up into his arms. "You really are an amazingly ignorant child."

Severus knew he could have just spelled Potter to float along behind him but once again he couldn't bring himself to do so. Potter's arm hung limp, useless, and dripping blood along the corridor. The boy was losing more blood than he should and he had yet to feed him tonight. Severus cursed, spelling the corridor to clean itself, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest. Was it even possible for a vampire to bleed to death? Severus walked through the door to his chambers acutely aware that the young body in his arms was limp yet a hand still clutched onto his robes and breaths still warmed his neck. Why was he not taking Potter to the nurse? He really should. Severus laid Harry down on his rug by the fire hoping to help warm the icy skin. Was his skin always this cold? Once again ignoring the pain and fear settling in his chest he set about removing robes so he could see and heal the wound on the boys shoulder. It healed easily enough leaving nary a scar. Severus turned his attention to the battered hand and winced. Fuck. Carefully, he picked up the hand, pausing when a moan escaped from Potter. He looked up at the pain ridden face as green eyes blinked open. His heart clenched again almost stealing his breath. He steadfastly ignored that too. Severus turned back to the hand and did his best with it. He was able to get the bones back in place and repair a few while healing the skin. The pained gasps and growls coming from the young vampire were threatening to bring tears but he blinked them back. What the fuck as wrong with him? Severus summoned a bandage and carefully wrapped up the hand. He had done all he could, all anyone could have done; the rest would have to heal on its own.

"Sev…rus…"

He shook his head closing his eyes. "Shut up, Potter." Shrugging out of his outer robe, Severus took a deep breath to calm his raging nerves. He tossed it onto the sofa before unbuttoning his collar and shedding further down until he was clad only in his white shirt. Lifting Harry, he shifted until he had the vampire cradled protectively in his lap and arms while Severus reclined against the sofa. He cradled the boy close allowing his head to nestle on his shoulder as he resisted the urge to shiver at the warm breaths ghosting on his chilled skin. "It's okay." Severus took a deep breath when a tongue left a wet trail along his neck. His eyes closed at the barest touch of the fangs. "Harry…" he breathed as the vampire sank them deep.

The motions that were usually strong and often pulled at Severus' skin when Harry fed was weak and lazy. Harry was doing nothing more than using his fangs to keep the flow of blood steady. Severus found himself having to help hold the young vampire up as he tried soft whispers of encouragement that he was sure would sound like pleas to any passerby. The young vampire was having some problems swallowing, which worried Severus even as he tried slowing the flow of his own blood so the other wouldn't choke and he wouldn't bleed out before Harry had got any decent blood in him. Maybe he should have tried this a different way first he thought pressing his fingers once again to the bite wound as Harry's head fell back again as he swallowed.

"Come on, Harry." Severus pled his voice going shaky as he tried to lift Harry back up. His heart was pounding with fear. Fear of what? It was just Potter. If he was stupid enough to come this close to death then so be it. _He protected you_. Severus ignored the little nagging voice and drew a deep breath as he went back to ignoring his pounding heart and closed throat. In one more ditch effort to get his blood in Harry he started running his fingers over the young mans tongue. It seemed to help as Harry could swallow the smaller amounts easier but there was still a lot of blood being wasted. Severus groaned. "Snap out of it, Harry. I cannot bleed like this for much longer."

Harry blinked open green eyes that were flecking with gold. He took a breath leaning up to, not drink from Severus, but to close the wound enough that Severus was no longer in danger of bleeding to death himself. Severus sighed. That was the opposite of what he wanted the idiot vampire to do but he couldn't complain as Harry went about cleaning his fingers and anywhere the blood had run down his skin. Severus found himself shivering as the tongue ran over his collar bone. He felt fingers undoing buttons of his shirt but didn't stop them since Harry was getting what he needed though Severus doubted that it would be enough. Severus blinked. When he opened his eyes Harry had moved to straddle him and was going about cleaning him more thoroughly actually nibbling on him from time to time. Severus had not felt him move but he felt the hands holding his shoulders back against the sofa and could feel the coolness of the body pressing tightly against his. Harry pulled back to look at Severus with gold flecked eyes slowly running his tongue over his lips. Severus groaned and closed his eyes against the sight once again ignoring anything he felt below the belt. He couldn't ignore the sharp burn of teeth reopening a freshly healed wound and hissed grasping at Harry's hips to brace himself. All he cared about was that Harry was feeding properly now.

Severus gasped when Harry started moving against him. Was this really supposed to be this erotic? He felt warm in all the right places as he rocked back up against Harry. Both moaned at the friction. Harry pulled away, closing the wound again, so he could move better against the man below. Merlin, Edge was not lying about the intimacy of feeding this way. He felt the tight grip that Severus had on his hips and couldn't stop the moan that left him as they rubbed together. He swallowed thickly watching Severus who had his head thrown back against the cushion of the sofa, which surprisingly had not one drop of blood on it, his eyes were closed tight, and his mouth was open as he gasped for air. The man looked, well Harry couldn't even begin to think of a word to describe how Severus looked, but it sent tingles down his spine and straight to his cock. Harry whimpered, digging his fingers in the soft dark locks he brought Severus' mouth to his. The man tensed and tried to pull away but Harry refused to let go. He worked his mouth over his professors, pressing himself closer, and moaning in delight when Severus gave up fighting and returned the passionate embrace.

This was getting out of control but Severus could no more stop it now than he could run away. He had no desire to stop this. He felt warm despite the coolness of the lithe body above him. Pleasure was running through his veins making it hard for him to breathe. Harry stealing his breath only made it worse but the vampire himself was panting against his mouth and clinging to him just as much as Severus was clinging to Harry. He could taste the bitterness of his, _his_, blood in Harry's mouth and was surprised, and somewhat horrified, to find that he enjoyed it. It was _his_ blood making Harry like this. It was _his_ blood that was giving Harry _life_. Severus growled against Harry's mouth moving so he could place himself over Harry on the rug in front of his fireplace. Their kiss continued with each of them breathing air into the other as much as they were twisting tongues. Severus shifted one of Harry's legs higher with a hand placed gently but firmly on his thigh before he pressed himself hard against the body below his.

Harry threw his head back as he moaned. His hands moved to clutch at strong shoulders as his legs tightened their grip to keep the man from disappearing. He knew he was completely vamped out. Knew his eyes were glowing gold through his bright green and knew his fangs were clear. It didn't seem to deter Severus since the man groaned when he made eye contact before he growled again lowering himself to nibble at Harry's neck. Gah, he was never letting this man go, never. The urge to feed again washed over him along with the urge to mark, to claim. Severus was his.

Severus gasped as the air was knocked out of him as his back hit the floor. He did not have the time to catch up to the new position before Harry once again bit into his neck. Severus jerked at the fresh pain before it began to burn with pleasure that warmed his whole body. What was it about being bit that was doing this to him? He was so close and could feel Harry was too if his new found urgency was anything to go by. Severus noted briefly that he was beginning to feel lightheaded but wasn't sure if it was the pleasure coursing through him for the first time in years making his mind swoon or if it was the blood loss that was quickly increasing to a dangerous level. The thought fled as one last thrust from the vampire above him had his world shattering. He vaguely felt Harry tensing above him but couldn't register much more than the spots clouding his vision.

"Harry…" Severus felt dizzy and faint. "Too much…" His world went black seconds after Harry's scared eyes peered into his own. He lost his hearing after his door slammed open.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Is he going to be okay?"

Edge had just finished settling Severus in his bed after changing his clothes and a few cleaning charms. He sighed as he closed the mans bed room door. Running a hand through his hair he sat down beside his Childe on the sofa in front of the newly stoked fire. Edge absorbed the heat laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"He will be fine. I promise. I gave him a blood replenishing potion and he should have another when he wakes."

Honestly, Edge was still getting over the fear he felt when he felt his Childes distress. He had been conversing with Nagini when he first felt it. At that point he had thought nothing much of it as he knew Harry was at Hogwarts. When it increased he had felt forced to end his meeting with ol' Voldie's familiar and begin his return to the castle. It was only when he had felt the fading aura of his Childe that he began flat out running to get back. His heart had not worked that hard for a few decades now and it had taken a lot out of him. He had not felt such consuming fear in a long time. When he had stormed through the door to Severus' personal chambers he had not even noticed Severus at first. He was only worried about checking on Harry. Edge had tried checking him over but Harry would have none of it until he had checked on Severus. To say Edge wasn't worried for the man would have been a lie. He needed Severus alive and well. Thankfully, the blood loss, while excessive, wasn't so excessive that Severus could not recover from it with the help of potions and sleep.

"It's not your fault Harry." Edge opened his eyes to look over at his young charge.

"I should have noticed." Harry blushed as he stared into the fire.

Edge gave a small chuckle earning a glare from Harry. "Sorry, but it happens to the best of us Harry. We get lost in the moment. The blood lust, the desire, the need for completion, its normal to lose track of things like how much you have drank." Edge wrapped Harry up into a hug. "You were hurt, Harry. You needed the blood."

Harry pulled back. "I could have killed him." Green eyes were filled with tears that over flowed. Edge wiped them away.

"You didn't. You heard him and you stopped. That is what counts, youngling."

Edge held Harry close as he cried his fill. The older vampire knew how hard starting out was without getting hurt like he knew Harry had been hurt. Severus may have been able to fix most of the damage but Harry had still lost a lot of his own blood reserve. Harry had been in greater danger of dying from the blood loss than Severus currently was. Without sufficient blood in a vampires system their bodies slowly ceased to function and they did not have the ability to replenish that supply without feeding. Edge closed his eyes and held his precious youngling closer and tighter. He owed Severus more than the man would ever know.

Edge held Harry until the rising sun drug the exhausted and still weak vampire under for the day. With a deep sigh Edge moved Harry into the room with Severus knowing the man would sleep through the day and that the subconscious comfort of being near each other would only help. Edge smiled softly when Harry reached for Severus' hand in his sleep and smiled even more when that hand closed briefly over the smaller hand before releasing again. Edge shook his head as he left to inform Dumbledore of Severus not being able to teach today before heading to his own given quarters for his day sleep. He would have a busy night come sun fall. Edge took one last glance at the sleeping forms on the bed. He would give them another month at the most before the desire had them shagging every time Harry fed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Okay, that took much longer than I thought it would. The words would just not come. Gah, but there it is. Hope it wasn't too bad…


	11. Chapter 11

Severus slowly blinked open his eyes. His limbs felt heavy and his head felt full of fog. It was hard enough to keep his eyes open. A soft sigh came from beside him but he didn't feel startled. His mind was working to slow to startle. Slowly, he turned his head to find a blurred image of Harry resting beside him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear them which only worked slightly much to his discomfort. He could tell the young vampire was in his day sleep since he was just now taking another slow breath. Severus closed his eyes taking note of the smaller, cold hand resting in his own. He felt a spark of panic briefly before his mind sluggishly caught up to the fact that Harry was always colder during the day as his borrowed blood circulated much slower. His eyes blinked open once more, taking more effort than before, so he could glance at his young charge again. How did they get here? His mind rebelled against thinking that hard as his lids slid closed again as he fell once more into darkness.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Edge stalked his way behind Moony and Padfoot as they walked ahead of him through the forest. He had been glad to find it was a full moon night he had awoken to and had wasted no time in making his way to the shack he knew the werewolf and his mate would be for the night. They had more than readily agreed to help him hunt down the damned wolf that had dared attack his Childe and their godson. As typical, the wolf got the scent first and the other two followed close behind. They came to a small creek bed and Edge felt his heart sink as Moony crossed it to the other side.

*There's nothing. He didn't cross.*

Edge growled. The wolf was smart; a little too smart for Edge to feel comfortable.

*We could check up or down stream.*

*He could have traveled miles in either direction.* Edge sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched Moony cross back over. *We would be wasting our time.*

Padfoot growled himself but allowed Moony to lick his ears in a comforting manner. *So, we just let him go?*

Edge nodded turning and walking back in the direction of the castle. *There is nothing else we can do right now. I don't like it any more than you do.*

Something was not settling right about the wolf in Edge's mind. The wolf was different and strange. It is rare for a wolf to attack a human without being provoked but this one did. He had thought it was going for Harry but the way Harry had described the attack he had a feeling that the wolf was going for Severus and Harry had just been an obstacle in the way. The whole situation just rubbed him the wrong way. Speaking of things that rubbed him wrong…

*You are only half transformed. I hope you are aware.*

Padfoot shot him a confused look but Moony just kept walking. *What does it matter to you?*

*It matters because you signed yourself on as a guardian of Harry.*

The wolf shook his head. *I already was.*

Edge nodded. *You, yes, Remus. Moony; however, made it more when he bit Harry that first night.* The vampire was impressed with Padfoots ability to stay quiet even when the huge half formed wolf turned on him with a snarl.

*You speak as if you know anything.*

*Maybe I do.* Edge shrugged. *I have been around a lot longer than you and I have met some werewolves during that time. All of them were healthier looking than you.* Edge gasped for air as the wolf pinned him to the nearest tree.

*You, little vampire, have no clue the fight I fight every single day. So, do not act as though you do.*

Moony was growling in his face, clawed paws pinning him painfully by his shoulders. *I am not saying I do, but I know it is better than this.*

The wolf gave one more deep resonating growl before moving away from Edge. *You know nothing of this curse.*

*Not of your curse no.* Edge rolled his shoulders watching as Padfoot tried to sooth the irate wolf in front of him. *But you are not the only one cursed here. Personally, I would trade having to watch all my loved ones wither and die as I never change for changing into a wolf each month.*

It was silent, almost. Edge could easily pick up the rustle of the leaves as a soft wind blew past them. There was a mouse burrowing in the leaves a few miles to his left attempting to hide from the owl soaring overhead. Edge winced slightly at the small squeak as the mouse lost the game. Death was just a matter of time, except for him, and now Harry. His heart clenched again in the almost constant regret at having done what he had done to the boy that had barely turned seventeen. Edge ran a hand through his hair as he sighed before moving on. He took note of the two canines following behind him but ignored them for the most part.

*How could this be better?*

He had just stepped out into the shack clearing when the wolf's whisper reached his ears. It sounded pained but honest in its curiosity. Edge turned to face them. *I know it's less painful. I know you don't have to rely on Wolfsbane to keep sane.*

The wolf looked away. Padfoot spoke up for the first time. *How do you know this?*

*My Sire had a werewolf guardian.* Edge turned back to the shack tilting his head up to look at the moon. *He was a strong and proud wolf, but I can remember seeing him walk along a street full of people, the moon shining bright in the sky just like it is tonight, and they all thought he was just some kind of big dog. They would pet him and love him. I couldn't believe it at first just like I know you don't believe me now.* He turned back to look Moony in the eyes. *But you can smell a lie.* He stepped closer keeping eye contact with the wolf before him. *Tell me I'm lieing.*

Padfoot growled. *You could be making it up.*

*He can smell that too.*

Edge and Moony remained staring at one another for a few agonizing long minutes. Padfoot looked between the two worried and concerned for his mate. Moony breathed deep through his nose never breaking eye contact with the vampire in front of him. His eyes turned longing and desperate.

*How is that possible?*

Edge swallowed. *It already is.* He gave a small, sad smile as both tilted their heads. *He was bound to an Animalis just as you are.*

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

There was something running over his ankles and feet. It was warm, soft, and made him moan slightly in delight. He twitched a hand and felt warm fur under his fingertips. It was rising and falling with small breaths. Eyes blinked open to reveal dark irises that were just slightly unfocused. He felt a warm, kind of wet, nose nudge his cheek and a soft mewl sounded in his ear. Severus blinked a few more times as his room came into focus before turning his attention to the large cat lying beside him. Bright green eyes looked at him with concern with a small amount of fear mixed in. Good.

"Potter." The cat lifted its head. "What good are you to me as a cat?"

Its ears fell as its head lowered. With a sigh it jumped off the bed before changing back into the young vampire it was supposed to be. The youth looked dejected and disappointed. Well, it was not Severus' fault if the boy has got his hopes up. Severus sat up slowly groaning when his world started spinning.

"Take it easy would you. Here." Severus glared at Harry before eyeing the potions vial offered to him with faint distrust. Harry rolled his eyes making Severus glare at him even more. "It's a blood replenisher."

Severus took the offered vial being sure to check its consistency and smell before putting it anywhere near his mouth. He noticed Harry glaring softly at him. "With your poor skills in potions, Potter, this should be expected."

Harry crossed his arms. "Despite what you may believe, Professor, I can read." There was an emphasis on the word 'professor' that had Severus glaring at his student with more disbelief than anger. The little vampire was getting brave was he?

Severus swallowed the potion before thrusting the vial back at the boy. "You would not have had to read the vial if you had not of tried to drain me dry." The shock, pain, and despair on Harry's face had Severus almost ready to take back his words. Almost. He was not the type of man to do so. He had only spoken the truth of the situation. "Stop gawking at me, Potter, and get out."

"I…I thought…"

"You thought what, Potter?"

Harry glared at Severus though Severus still noticed the tears gathering on the surface. He ignored the pain in his chest and returned the vampires glare. "It doesn't matter. Whatever it was, I was wrong."

"Yes, you were. Now out."

Severus kept up the glare long enough for Harry to get out of his door. He was able to ignore the persistent ache in his chest until he heard the strangled sob from the boy as the door to his chambers slammed closed. He rested his head in his hands as he took deep breaths to make it stop. What the hell was the brat doing to him?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"He's a cold hearted bastard, Hermione, a right prick."

Hermione sighed. "This is Professor Snape you're talking about, Harry."

"He coulda… I… like I'm not beating myself up enough he has to go a rub it in." Harry had tears running down his face but ignored them. His emotions were going awol on him. The attack last night, almost killing his professor, being held, then having that same person glare and blame him the next morning like nothing else happened, he was losing control of them and quick.

"Harry, you need to calm down."

"Come on, mate, sit down and breathe, yeah?"

Harry paused and looked at his two friends for the first time since dragging them into the Room of Requirement. They had been leaving the Library from a study session Hermione had obviously forced on Ron before curfew when he had found them. He took a deep breath taking up his customary position in front of the fireplace. It was a new habit for him now, he guessed, stealing warmth from fireplaces since his own body no longer produced its own heat. Harry wiped his tears away with a groan. He was colder than usual because he hadn't fed and the blood loss from last night was not helping him any. The pangs of hunger were something he had not felt for awhile now and they made his gums itch. Harry closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. His friends did not deserve to have him go vamp on them.

"Harry? You okay?"

Harry chuckled sadly. "What do you think, 'Mione?"

Hermione blushed and apologized while Ron rolled his eyes. Harry looked over at his friends glad that he had them.

"Snape's always been a git."

"Ron." Hermione slapped the red head over the head. "That won't help."

Harry shook his head. "Ron's right though. Why I expected anything different I'll never know."

"Harry, he saved your life, again. This time it was a lot more direct than being on the sidelines. He healed you and talked you through a feeding. I'm sure he knew what he was risking."

"She's right, mate, loath as I am to admit it." Harry and Hermione looked at Ron in shock. "What? He did open a vein for Harry when he could have just tossed him on to someone else right? I'm not saying that makes him a saint or anything. The man still remains a slimy git."

"It has nothing to do with that." Harry shook his head. How would he be able to put what he was feeling into words?

Hermione moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "He called you by your name, didn't he? He held you and he was gentle about it?"

"He was just so different yester night…"

"Yester night?"

"Shut up, Ron."

"It's what Edge would call last night. Guess I picked it up." Harry sighed leaning into his friends embrace. "Tonight though it was like nothing happened, not to me anyway."

"Professor Snape has never struck me as a man that shows his emotion readily, Harry. He is a spy so it makes sense that he has to keep a tight rein on them just to stay alive."

"I don't want him to be all lovey dovey, Hermione." Harry looked at his friend unconsciously blocking Ron out. "I know it would be dangerous for him, I'm not that stupid, but would it have killed him to ask how I was?"

Hermione gave Harry a sad look when he buried his head in his hands. "Oh, Harry."

"I don't think anyone will be able to understand, Snape. He's got a lot on his plate just like the rest of us, even more so when you think about it."

Harry glanced back up at Ron seeing Hermione smile out of the corner of his eye. "You never cease to amaze me, Ron."

"What does that mean?" the red haired teen looked at his friends lost as to what they could be meaning before rolling his eyes at them. "I'm not a complete dunce you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry shook his head both smiling. "Maybe he just needs some space, Harry. Couldn't hurt."

"That might be a little hard to do. He's… well… and … I…" Harry stumbled. He had never really spoken about feeding with his friends before, not in this context anyway.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as she sat back on her heels. "You have to feed and he's your donor."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, maybe I can help with that." Hermione rolled up her sleeve and offered her wrist to Harry who sat horrified and wide eyed as he stared at his friend.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped sitting just as wide eyed as Harry.

Harry scooted away. "No." He shook his head. The pangs of hunger were back at the offer and he breathed deeply in an attempt to control them.

"And why not?"

"I could hurt you."

Hermione smiled. "No, you won't."

Ron moved closer to the two. "Think about this, Hermione. He lost blood last night, more than he should have…"

"I am aware that his reserves are low, Ronald." Ron winced. "It's why I'm offering. Snape won't feed him tonight and you know it."

Harry shook his head again. "I'll ask Sirius."

"It's a full moon. Sirius will be with Remus at the shack."

"I can still ask…"

"Harry, look at me." Harry looked up at Hermione still a little scared of what she was offering. He only found calm acceptance of a friend wanting to help another friend in need. She slowly held out her wrist again and he groaned at the sharp pang that shot through him again. He could see her pulse just under the skin. "I have researched what I could, you know." There was a muttered 'of course' which they both ignored. "I offer my wrist as a friend, Harry." Harry swallowed but moved back to his friend and cradled her wrist in his hands. He looked up at her again knowing that his eyes were golden hoping to get her to change her mind. She merely nodded her expression never changing. "I trust you, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes with a groan before biting into her wrist as gently as he could. Hermione tensed and gasped in pain but the taste of her blood flooded his senses and filled him once again with warmth. She was nowhere close to Severus but Harry couldn't really complain.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Edge didn't know why he did it, but he had decided to stay the whole night with his Childe's canines. He had explained all he could about the connection between an Animalis and its werewolf to Remus. He knew the man still had reservation about the whole thing, but he hoped, for Harry's sake, that the man would try to find peace with his inner wolf.

It was a powerful bond, that between an Animalis and a werewolf, one that Edge himself had never had the pleasure of knowing. The wolf became a protector, a guardian, of the vampire while the vampire helped cement the bond between wolf and man. The wolf was a powerful creature in its own right and could easily overpower the man given the chance, but that did not mean that the wolf was malicious as most wizards and witches thought. Like all creatures, the wolf merely craved its own freedom, its own chance to run about in its world. When one thinks about the wolf's side of the werewolf curse, it is trapped just as much as the human that houses it. A bond with an Animalis, a creature that can understand the wolf's pain, can help bring peace to both parties cursed, bring them to equilibrium so to speak.

Edge sighed and rested his forehead against the dirty glass of the window he was looking out. His Sire would better be able to explain to Remus what the bond meant and could do while Edge could just repeat what he had been told. He felt that old anger at his Sire for leaving him so alone rise along with the desperate hunger to see the man again. Edge growled and shook his head. _He's gone. Get over it._ Edge felt like crying despite how angry he was.

Edge turned away from the window never noticing the softly glowing eyes watching him from the trees. The white wolf sat watching with its own form of depression. _Finally._ It stood and shook the cold from its body before turning away to head back into the wood. It stopped and took one last look at the rickety old shack. _I have found you. Edge._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

So, this is a packed fill chapter with a lot going on, but a lot can happen in one night. I apologize if Ron was OOC but I find that he is one of the hardest characters for me to write. To me he just comes off as being a dunce while at the same time being mistakenly insightful…idk though.


	12. Chapter 12

It was steadily getting colder. Halloween had just passed and already the bitter winds would bite at your skin as they stole what warmth one had. Along with the decreasing temperature outside, the temperature within the dungeons decreased as well. No amount of warming charms seemed to completely erase the chilly dampness of the dungeon corridors. What once had been a blessing during the warmer months was now becoming a cold, bitter abyss.

Severus sighed in relief as the door to his chambers closed trapping in the warmth that had gathered during the day from the fire that the house elves had so kindly kept watch on. He was off duty tonight, thankfully, and would spend his evening soaking in the fire while he continued on finishing his book. A quick change of clothing and preparation of a warm cup of tea later found him doing just that. He could easily finish this book and move on to the next one tonight if he would just stop glancing at the stupid rug in front of the blasted fire. Severus sighed in aggravation, marking his place and closing the book. He rubbed his eyes with one hand while he reached for his cup before cupping it in both hands, encouraging his hands to steal its warmth, and taking a sip. His eyes peered over the rim back to the fireplace rug. What was he expecting to see? What was he _hoping_ to see? A cat, a panther, black shiny fur, dark unruly hair bent over books with bright green eyes watching every letter a quill scratched out on parchment. Severus closed his eyes taking another sip of the warm liquid before lowering it and resting his hands in his lap. His fingers played over the smooth surface of the cup as his head was allowed to rest back against the chair. Eyes opened to view and stare at the ceiling.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since the attack. Three weeks since the brat had been anywhere near his rooms. Three weeks since the brat had last fed from him. A long three weeks since the brat had even been _anywhere near him_. He had even skimped out of his Potions sessions but somehow something always managed to turn up in his rooms. Severus figured Edge was helping the brat, or Granger, and he had been tempted not to accept them at first. He did anyway. Why did it matter? Why _should_ it matter that the brat wasn't coming anywhere near him? Wasn't this what he _wanted_? Severus lifted the cup and finished off the tea sitting it down on the side table. One leg crossed over the other as his head rested in one hand whose arm was propped on the chair arm. Severus may posture and hide from everyone else but he had made it a habit to never do the same to himself. Staring into the flames, he admitted to having gotten used to the brat being in his space. It had become normal, even before the brat started actually feeding on him, to walk in and find Harry in front of the fire working on his assignments or to find the lovely panther curled up napping during the day. Severus looked at the rug again. The vampire was surprisingly quiet after Edge had become an every night occurrence and his restrictions had been lifted. He had been…pleasing…to be around. The brat being on that rug had become so normal that Severus still felt a heaviness in his chest upon returning to his rooms and finding the young vampire not there.

At first, he had thought it was because of the feeding, and had confronted the elder vampire about it. Edge had simply smiled…_smiled_… at him and declined that that was the case. Apparently, while being an intimate way to feed, to which Severus had sent death glares at the vampire; it did not cause any of his current symptoms. The pleasure he had felt, and that Harry obviously felt, were simply biological responses to being fed from, and feeding from, an area considered to be so intimate between feeding pairs. So why did this tightness and heaviness in his heart only just recently show up?

Severus sat straight up; his eyes wide. These feelings only made themselves known to this extent after the attack. Could it be…that the whole reason behind all of this is because that was the first time he had personally witnessed the brats' idiotic bravery firsthand? Sure, he had heard of the dangers Harry had foolishly gotten himself into, had even taken steps to try to protect the idiot from some of them where he could, but he had never personally been witness. That had been the first time that he saw Harry so hurt, had seen him so close to death with his very own eyes. And he had gotten that way trying to protect _him_.

Severus collapsed back into his chair. He swallowed trying to slow the suddenly rapid beating of his heart. The brat could have really died for good that night. That amount of blood loss, while okay for a human, was critical for a vampire who could not replace the lost blood themselves. Severus leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. That had been why Harry had found it hard to properly feed at first. He had been so close to losing control of his body, so close to… Severus squeezed his eyes shut. He had not been upset because the brat had almost drained him completely. He had been mad at himself. Mad at himself because he had allowed the brat to come that close…

"Severus? You okay?"

Severus jumped from his chair, trying to get behind it for cover, so quickly his leg caught the arm and he started falling backward. His eyes closed as he braced himself for the contact with the floor that never came. He was upright and arms were securely around his waist holding him close. Severus blinked open his eyes to find himself by the entrance to his rooms kitchenette. He stepped back to find Edge in front of him giving him a look of concern.

"You okay?"

Severus stepped completely away from the vampire running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine."

Edge narrowed his eyes as he studied him. "You sure? Your heart was fluttering like a hummingbird."

"I'm fine." Severus snapped sending Edge his darkest glare that was simply returned by the further narrowing of blue eyes. "What do you want?"

Edge studied the man before him a few moments longer before sighing and holding up his hands. "Fine. If you say you're okay, then you are okay." Edge watched the dark haired man make his way back to the chair he had previously been in with concern. His heart was still beating rather fast but it had slowed from the panic it had been in minutes before. "I need you to get Harry back to feeding from you."

Severus sighed. "I never told him he couldn't. Besides, why is it so important to you that he feeds from me?"

"He is feeding from both Sirius and that female friend of his." Edge noted the tensed shoulders before they relaxed. He sat on the sofa resting his elbows on his knees as he looked up and over at the man before him. "Neither of them are giving him what he needs. Not even put together."

"Get to the point, vampire. Why me?"

"I've had your blood, Severus…"

"Don't remind me."

"…and it is richer than Sirius' is and I can safely assume richer than the female."

"Granger." Severus kept his voice as monotone as he could. It wouldn't do to let the nosey ass vampire have even a sniff of the swift pain and longing ache he was currently feeling. _He's back to feeding from Black and now Miss Granger? Why is that bothering me so much?_

Edge tilted his head. "What?"

"Her name is Granger." Severus ignored the smile from the vampire on his sofa. "What do you mean richer?"

"It sustains him longer. He is still a baby vampire, Severus, the richer the blood the longer it will last him and the quicker he will develop. As he grows his body will adapt to using less fulfilling blood." Edge leaned back crossing one leg over the other. "With you, he had got to where he was only feeding once a night. Now, he is back to feeding twice."

Severus stared into the fire. Edge noticed how haunted his eyes still appeared to be and couldn't help but wonder what the man was thinking. He could easily just slip into the other mans mind but didn't think that it was an action that would be well received and he needed the Slytherins full cooperation in the matter. He noticed that the other had started talking so low that even he had to focus to hear him.

"He was the one that ran off. Not once did I say he couldn't come back, nor did I say I wouldn't feed him." Severus closed his eyes leaning back to rest head against the chair. "It's his choice on who he feeds from and I have learnt from the past six years that the idiot will not listen when he has no will to do so."

Edge sighed looking at the fire. "Severus, you…" He paused as he thought over what he wanted to say. "He had spent the rest of that night and more worrying about you and what he had done. He knew he had messed up and he was suffering for it. When I got here all I wanted to do was check on him, Severus, but he would not have any of it until I had made sure you would be fine." He turned to look at Severus to find that the other had only opened his eyes. "I have argued with Harry a bit over these past months but he had never once truly yelled or fought me the way he did then. The only thing he was concerned with was that you would be fine."

"Only because he wouldn't want something like that on his conscious."

"Who would, Severus?" Edge noted the monotone of the others voice. The man was hiding something. "I don't think that is it though." Edge sighed turning back to the fire but continued to watch Severus from the corner of his eye. "I'm sure you know he stayed with you the whole time you were unconscious." He watched Severus sigh and nod before he continued. "He wouldn't leave your side no matter how much I tried to convince him." He turned to face Severus and stared at the man until those dark eyes met his own. "He has grown so attached you. Harry craves being with you. I can't count the times he has caught himself coming here instead of my rooms." Edge looked into those eyes begging the man to see reason. "I never call him on it hoping he would continue but he never does…"

"Then he doesn't crave me that much."

Edge growled feeling slightly satisfied as dark eyes widened. "Would you listen to yourself? Hell, would you look at yourself? It is plain to me right now that you are missing him just as much as he is you."

Severus scoffed turning away from the vampire. "Don't be ridiculous. Why in the world would I miss that idiotic brat?"

"Severus." Edge noticed the tightness of the shoulders, the tightly closed eyes, and he knew the man was trying to hide from this. I could remember doing that same thing once upon a time so long ago. His expression softened and noted that his voice had too. "He has become a part of your life, a normal part of it, and a part that you find yourself missing the instant you step through that door." Severus peered at him through the corner of his eye and Edge smiled softly. "Harry is stubborn, but then so are you, but I cannot wait to see who will break this first."

"So, you plan to force me into it." Severus turned back to Edge with a glare." Well, I am not doing it."

Edge glared back before smiling a smile that put Severus on instant alert. "Well, since you insist on not doing anything, and I did give it my best shot," Edge lifted his hands to either side in a shrug while shaking his head, "then you will need to feed me."

"What?!"

If Edge had not had a mission to accomplish here he would have laughed at the wide eyed, shocked, and horrified expression that covered the normally stoic mans' face. "Harry is feeding from Sirius again, Severus, who I had been feeding from. Since I can no longer do so I need a replacement, and as you refuse to feed Harry…"

Severus growled as he glared at the vampire. _How dare he?_ "I have not once refused to feed Harry, you ancient git. I _am_, however, refusing to feed you."

"Oh, is that so?" Edge narrowed his eyes tilting his head. "What makes you think that you have any say, Severus."

Severus moved from his chair still glaring at Edge who could have sworn he could see flames dancing in those dark irises. "Get out, Edge. I will not be your blood bank."

"Are you sure about that?"

Severus jumped when his wrist was grabbed. Before his mind could even process the vampire had even _moved_ let lone grabbed him, he was pulled forward and a hand gripped the hair at the back of his head tightly. He winced as he was forced to look at the now golden globes of the vampire that now held him. His heart pounded, not in the pleasure of power adrenaline as before, but with fear. Edge leaned closer to the dark haired man taking in his scent. He noted the fear, and felt momentarily guilty, before he began to question why the reaction was so strong. Edge had noted before that Severus was a slight power junkie, one of the reasons the man had joined Voldemort initially, and wondered if something had happened between Severus and Harry that he had no knowledge of.

"Stop it."

The whimper in the usually strong voice made Edge pause. _The hell is going on?_ "Severus?" Edge stared into the bright dark eyes. "Has Harry done anything besides feed on you?"

"No. Let me go."

Edge held tighter taking note of the shivering. "Are you sure?"

Severus began fighting him. "Yes. Now let me go."

Edge paused for a moment before making his decision. He moved forward again going for the neck. The instantaneous reaction shocked him. Severus shoved against him jerking his head back from him with a yell that echoed in his sensitive ears. He let the man go who stumbled back into the chair panting hard. Edge had never had this reaction from anyone; never even heard of this reaction before. Edge took a step closer to Severus who growled at him.

"Get out."

"Severus…"

"I'll find the brat. You got what you wanted. Now get out."

Edge nodded looking confused before he turned to leave the room. He had a feeling he had took things dangerously too far.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

Harry stretched digging his claws into the sand below his paws. He heard Silver huff from beside him in what he assumed slight amusement as he looked out over the Great Lake. The Giant Squid was bobbing peacefully. He had been out here for a few hours now and was only recently joined by his canine friend. Harry had figured out that the wolf was an animagus and a student, which told him that they were illegal, so records would not help him in figuring out who it was. Harry sighed as he laid his head down on his paws.

*You seem depressed.*

He glanced at Silver from the corner of his eye. *Do I?* He watched Silver turn to look down at him from his sitting position. The wolf looked so regal with his straight posture and his tail wrapped daintily around his paws.

*Yes, you do. Being evasive does not suit you, Potter.*

Harry jerked at hearing his name from the wolf turning to look at him when he turned back to the lake. He had forgotten that the wolf knew who he was. Apparently, the white streak down his nose gave it away. He didn't think his initial reaction helped keeping it secret either.

Harry sighed. *It's not fair you know.* The wolf tilted its head at him. *You know who I am, so why won't you tell me who you are?*

Silver rolled his eyes. *I figured it out. How would it be fair to me if I told you?*

*Maybe so I would know whether to trust you or not?*

Silver tensed, going back to staring out over the lake. His eyes seemed to grow sad making Harry regret what he had said. *You have already told me a lot, Potter. It seems silly to question me now.*

Harry hung his head. *I haven't told you anything that Voldemort doesn't already know.* He ignored Silvers flinch at the name.

*Oh. I see.* Silver tilted his head at him again but his eyes held a new warmth. *Maybe you aren't as stupid as you appear to be.*

Harry chuckled dryly with a snort. *I would have to disagree. I am every bit as stupid as I look or I probably wouldn't be out here in the cold like this.*

*That is a good point.* Silver lay down beside the cat moving closer than he had been before. *Why are you out here?*

*Getting closer won't help you.*

*I know. I'm not doing it for warmth.*

Harry looked into the light eyes of the wolf beside him. *I honestly don't know if I can tell you.*

*You are an Animalis. What do your instincts tell you?*

The two stared at each other for a while longer. Harry was impressed with Silver who never once looked away from his golden gaze. *You trust me.*

Silver blinked for the first time since their little contest began. He nodded never allowing his eyes to leave Harry's. *I always have.*

*Then why can you not tell me your name?*

Silver looked away then almost guiltily. *I'm sorry. I fear you will hate me if you found out.*

Harry tilted his head but didn't say anything. He suddenly felt bad for the animagus before him. Silver seemed so sad and lonely. Harry look at the lake noticing the squid had dunked back under. *I have been staying with Professor Snape since September.*

Silver jerked his head back up to stare at Harry wide eyed. *Seriously? How are you still alive?*

*He's actually not as bad as people make him out to be. Sure he is snarky and a complete bastard sometimes, but that's only because he cares.* Silver stared at the feline before him in shock. He found himself second guessing if this really was Harry Potter. Harry sighed resting his head on his paws. *He was my donor also, for a time, but I messed up a little while ago. Now he's back to hating me as before.*

Silver looked at his own paws. Snape had been feeding Harry? *What happened?* He closed his eyes. That was out before he could stop it. Damn it.

*I put myself in danger again and got hurt. I was only trying to protect him but I guess he doesn't see it that way. Anyway, he fed me but I ended up taking too much because of the damage I had taken.* Silver turned to glare at the panther but stopped, once again shocked beyond belief, to find tears actually flowing out from the golden cat eyes. *I couldn't believe what I had done. I was so scared that I had actually…* Harry took a deep breath resting a paw over his nose as though he was trying to hide from the memory.

Silver couldn't help but stare at the cat that had broken down in front of him. He looked away as his heart clenched for his new found friend. He stood up and shook the sand from his fur taking a few steps toward the lake edge. *Harry? Did Severus say that he hated you?*

Harry removed the paw from his nose looking at the wolf confused. _He called him Severus_. *No.*

*Did he specifically say that he wouldn't feed you anymore?*

Harry lifted his head blinking back the tears. *No, he didn't*

Silver turned back to look at Harry with a stern expression that made Harry sit up in surprise. *Severus is a lot of things but if he hated you, he would have told you straight. If he no longer wished to feed you, he would have told you specifically. He is a complicated man but what Slytherin isn't? Has there ever been a time where he had not made his feelings on a particular situation clear?* Harry shook his head almost as if dazed. *Then don't assume you know what he's thinking because he may just surprise you.*

*How… do you know him so well?*

Silver looked away again. *I'm a Slytherin too. I understand a little on how they think.*

Harry noted the timid shake in the voice that was seconds ago strong and sure. He moved closer to the wolf bringing a paw up to rest between the pointed ears. Silver looked up at him confused yet hopeful. *I don't care whether you are in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. All I care about is who you are on the inside. I feel that I can trust you. To be honest my whole body is screaming for me to trust you.* Harry lowered his paw as Silver eyes filled with more warmth than they had shown before. *So, are my instincts right? Can I trust you?* Silver nodded. *Okay, then.*

"I should have known that I would find you here."

Both animals jumped back briefly snarling at the intruder before they recognized who it was. *Severus?!* They looked at each other before turning back to the man before them.

Severus shook his head. "You know I don't understand animal speak, right? Idiots." He pinched the bridge of his nose before stepping forward. He noticed Harry cringe and step away from him which only served to make his already bad mood worse. "I'm here for the cat, Silver. Get lost." Silver took a step forward only to get the glare of death for his efforts. "I will speak with you later. Now go."

Harry watched his friend trot off, more confused by how Severus knew the wolf, before he turned back into a human and rounded on the professor. "You didn't have to…"

"Do not tell me what I don't have to do, Potter." Severus strode forward and grabbed the Gryffindors arm and began pulling him along behind him.

"What are you doing? Let me go." Harry wanted to rip himself away from the tight hold but couldn't for the fear of hurting Severus in the process.

"I don't think so. I would rather not have your Sire breathing down my neck again."

Harry froze so suddenly that his arm was wrenched free from the tight grasp of the older man. He noticed Severus had turned around to glare at him before stopping. "What did he do?"

"Potter…" Severus stepped forward cautiously noting that the vampire had gone stiff and emerald eyes had gone gold. He found himself swallowing the moan that wanted to escape. Harry's voice had dropped to a growl he had never heard before and when he spoke Severus could clearly see the fangs behind his lips.

"What did he do, Severus?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

This chapter took so much writing, reading, and rewriting. I thought I was never going to get it how I wanted it, but here it is! And it's the longest chapter so far so double the treat for you guys!

Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I couldn't keep this going without all of you guys sending so much encouragement and love!


	13. Chapter 13

"_Do not tell me what I don't have to do, Potter." Severus strode forward and grabbed the Gryffindors arm and began pulling him along behind him._

"_What are you doing? Let me go." Harry wanted to rip himself away from the tight hold but couldn't for the fear of hurting Severus in the process. _

"_I don't think so. I would rather not have your Sire breathing down my neck again."_

_Harry froze so suddenly that his arm was wrenched free from the tight grasp of the older man. He noticed Severus had turned around to glare at him before stopping. "What did he do?"_

"_Potter…" Severus stepped forward cautiously noting that the vampire had gone stiff and emerald eyes had gone gold. He found himself swallowing the moan that wanted to escape. Harry's voice had dropped to a growl he had never heard before and when he spoke Severus could clearly see the fangs behind his lips._

"_What did he do, Severus?"_

Harry felt the strangest feeling washing over him. He felt anger, jealousy, protectiveness, and possessiveness all in one. Edge knew he did not like him threatening Severus because of him, Harry himself had told him so, but he did anyway. To make matters worse he didn't know if Severus meant Edge had literally breathed down his neck or figuratively and it was driving him spare not knowing. The thought of his Sire feeding from _his_ Severus made his whole body burn and his borrowed blood boil. The images the thought brought with it, of Severus whimpering and moaning as Edge held him close and fed from that pale neck, only served to make it worse. Harry growled as his hands tightened into fists. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down which proved to be futile as the image only burned brighter behind his closed lids. Another growl and he was walking past the potions master, who was obviously not going to answer his question, with only one destination in mind.

Severus watched Harry wearily noting all expression changes and knew he was going to have to tread carefully to get the vampire to calm down. The thought of him having plenty of practice calming irrational dangerous beings made him snort in his head. Harry was nothing like the Dark Lord and would probably prove to be even more volatile than the snake could ever be. Severus quickly went through what he knew about the young man before him trying to think of something that he could use to keep him from going after Edge and getting himself hurt, again. He winced. It would once again be because of him and he couldn't handle that. He knew with the sudden protectiveness that had come over him concerning the young vampire that he would attempt to protect Harry himself, which would lead to him getting hurt, which would set Harry off even more…that could work. Severus had enough time to notice Harry walking by him and to grab his wrist before Harry flitted off. Harry tensed but he paused as Severus had wanted him to.

Harry froze instantly at the feel of the cold hand wrapping around his wrist and holding him back. His eyes squeezed shut knowing if he attempted to flit now then the probability of hurting Severus went up. He didn't want to do that; anything but that. "Let me go."

"No."

The answer was short and clipped making him grit his teeth before turning to face Severus who kept a tight hold on his wrist. "Then tell me what he did." He watched Severus narrow his eyes as he was growled at but Harry didn't care. He wanted answers.

Severus felt the shiver travel his spine when Harry's growl reached his ears. He noticed that he could see a little more green in those golden eyes than before. The two colors seemed to be swirling around each other drawing him in. Severus was entranced. The vampires eyes had never done that before and he was wondering just what was happening with them until he felt the pull on his mind. He narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Stop that and I'll tell you."

Harry stepped closer and tilted his head. "Stop what?"

"Trying to gaze me." The only thing that saved the vampire from more biting words was that he genuinely looked confused. Those eyes blinked a couple times before the swirls stopped. They remain gold; however, as Harry was still anywhere but calm. "We talked."

Harry growled, he confusion instantly forgotten, trying to pull his arm away. "You talked. Don't lie to me. He threatened you again. I know he did."

"Yes, he did." Severus pulled Harry closer wrapping an arm around his waist as he went to struggle harder. He knew the only way to keep Harry from doing something stupid was to keep hold of him. Harry stopped struggling, resting the hand Severus wasn't holding on his chest, but he still glared at Severus and growled at him. Severus closed his eyes as another shiver spread through his body. If he didn't calm Harry down soon there would be no telling what he would do to the young man. He opened them again to stare Harry down keeping an eye out for the swirls to start again. "I didn't come out here looking for you because of him."

Harry breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. He kept his eyes on Severus' noting the truth they held. He wasn't lying to him. That truth took the edge off of Harry's nerves, but there was still something bothering him, eating at him. He had to know. "Did he feed from you?"

Severus paused. Harry's eyes had heated up again. He sighed. That was the main problem here, but he couldn't lie to Harry, not now, not even a half truth would appease the young vampire. Severus took a deep breath and tightened his hold pressing the younger man close to him. "He tried to." Harry growled and tried pulling away. "He didn't, Harry."

"He still tried!" Harry shook his head pulling against Severus, wanting lose but not wanting to hurt him either. "Damn it, Severus, let me go!"

"So you can do something else idiotic and stupid?" Severus growled back. He knew Edge would retaliate if Harry started anything whether Harry was his Childe or not. It didn't matter to him whether he knew the older vampire would never seriously hurt the younger; he just knew that it was a confrontation that he wanted to avoid, or at least put off until Harry could hold his temper.

"He had no right… to even attempt…" Harry growled burying his head into Severus' chest. "I don't like it." The hand that rested on Severus' chest moved to wrap around the slim waist.

Severus could feel Harry calming but knew it was still too early to let his guard down. Instincts were still controlling rational thought. "That much is obvious." His eyes rolled but he still let his fingers begin to trace light circles on the young mans hip.

"The thought… I don't…can't share." Harry breathed deeply. Severus filled his senses. The warm musk and perfect blend of herbs and potions ingredients was soothing to him. His body was also warm despite the wind chill. His grip tightened around the older man. "You're mine."

Severus tensed and did his damndest to ignore the warmth that spread through him at those words. He stared at the mop of black hair resting on his chest feeling his heart begin to pound knowing full well that Harry would be able to feel and hear it. Slowly, he let go of the wrist he held sensing that Harry was no longer going to attempt to leave. His other hand stayed where it was even as Harry's hand joined the other wrapping around him. He distantly remembered having called Harry his as well three weeks ago. Severus closed his eyes. He knew he was sinking even as he kept trying to swim. Part of him knew that something would happen before too much longer that would cause him to drown but he had yet to figure out whether he would let the current take him willingly or if he would fight until the very end.

Harry listened to the pounding of Severus' heart in his ear. Being this close, he could smell it rushing just under the skin. He also smelled that the man was troubled by his whispered statement. Harry winced afraid he had once again messed up everything. He didn't quite understand it himself but he was all kinds of protective of Severus lately and he honestly found himself liking the snarky man. Harry wanted Severus to like him as well but he kept messing up. Harry went to move away but the arm around his waist tightened once again and the other moved to tangle in his hair. His eyes widened as he was enveloped in a tight hug with Severus resting his head against his own.

"I don't want you hurt, for whatever reason. I let you feed from me, for which the reason is also unknown. Truth is, I will only ever let you feed from me." Harry's arms tightened around him making a soft smile appear. "Why? I can't even begin to fathom. If I was told that I would be doing this at the beginning of the school year I probably would have contacted St. Mungos to get the fool looked at for brain damage." Severus held Harry tighter turning to bury his nose into the dark hair breathing in his scent. He was surprised to find it pleasant; sort of earthy, windswept, but also with a sweet undertone. "What are you doing to me, Harry?"

Harry could only answer by burying himself deeper into Severus' human warmth.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry walked through the halls back to the Gryffindor Tower after talking with his friends in the Room of Requirement. He decided he would walk them back knowing that most of the professors would be more lenient with it being after curfew if they were with him. He knew it was because they felt pity for him not being able to see his friends during the day anymore and sometimes it rubbed him the wrong way. Tonight, though, he was counting on that pity to get his friends back without any trouble. He also knew that Hermione was Head Girl and Ron had remained as a Prefect, much to Ron's dismay, and they could get back fine but he wanted to walk with them and stay with them a little longer tonight. Harry knew he was being cowardly putting of his lessons with his Sire, but he just wasn't calm enough to see him just yet. He had promised Severus before he left to do nothing rash. There was also the promise of a feeding if he behaved when he got back that had him putting it off until he could look at the vampire without wanting to rip his head off.

"Harry? You okay, mate?"

Harry looked at his friends noticing that they had made it to the Fat Lady. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your eyes were flashing there for a moment."

"Sorry." Harry shook his head. "I have a lot on my mind."

Hermione walked over to him resting a hand on his shoulder. "We know that, Harry. Is it something we can help you with?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. I'm kind of pissed at my Sire right now."

"Is that why you are late?"

Harry whipped around to find Edge standing behind him with his arms crossed and looking none too happy with him. He heard his friends gasp behind him letting him know Edge hadn't been there that long. "Possibly." It was all he could do to keep himself from growling it.

"Possibly?" Edge raised an eyebrow before turning his attention to Ron and Hermione. "You must be Harry's friends."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a second before they stepped up beside Harry. "Yes Sir." Hermione answered. "I'm Hermione Granger and that's Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." Edge nodded his head at each with a soft smile. "I'm Edge and I'm assuming Harry has told you about me."

Ron nodded. "He has."

"Harry said he has a lesson with you tonight?" Hermione asked causing Harry to look at her in confusion.

"That is correct. Now, we must go." He motioned for Harry to come with him ignoring the glare his Childe sent his way.

"May we come along?"

Edge paused and twisted to look at Harry's friends. He took note of his Childes surprised look and knew this was as unexpected to him as it was to Edge. Edge smiled. "That would be entirely up to Harry. It is his lesson after all."

Harry glared at his Sire feeling that anger from last night raise its ugly head again. What was Edge playing at now? He was so adamant about not meeting Ron and Hermione not too long ago and now he was willing to let them come along to a lesson? He clenched his fists fighting back to the urge to punch that sly smile clear of the vampires face. Damn him. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing it purposely. At this rate, Harry would never be able to keep his promise to Severus.

Harry nodded knowing his friends were waiting for his response. "You can use my cloak." He had given Hermione his cloak to hold onto and to use if need be since he really didn't need it as much anymore.

The portrait door closed behind them as they went to get the cloak and put their bags away before Edge spoke. "Let's have it then while they are away."

"You threatened him."

Edge crossed his arms taking in Harry's tense stance and angry, glaring, golden eyes. He couldn't help but feel proud that Harry was showing such control so young. "I did and I will do so again to ensure that you get what you need."

Harry growled before closing his eyes to get his bearings back. "Fine." He walked up to his Sire until he was able to stare him in the eyes. Edge unfolded his arms and met him head on his expression as serious as Harry's was. "If you threaten him again by trying to feed from him I will rip you limb from limb."

Edge took note of the golden eyes and barely suppressed rage the boy was feeling. His Childe was serious. It amused him somewhat even as the situation continued to confuse him. "I am a century and then some older than you, Harry. You can try."

"Um, maybe we should just let them go on their own. They obviously need to work this out."

Edge smiled over at Ron. "It is settled. Now let's go. We have wasted enough moonlight."

Edge walked ahead of the three friends knowing Harry would want to cool off before they started. Harry had surprised him with his threat. He furrowed his brows in thought. Those two were really confusing him. First Severus reacts to him with a fear so unnatural to the man in question that it unnerved him. Then Harry threatens him with bodily harm. He was Sire to Harry's Childe and that should have not happened. Usually, Edge would have laughed Harry's threat off as exactly that but he could tell by the young vampires eyes that he was being dead serious; pun intended. Edge couldn't figure this out and it was driving him crazy.

They made their way to the little clearing that Edge had become so fond of lately. Edge watched the two humans remove the cloak with a small amount of fascination. That cloak really was something else. He found himself wondering where Harry had come across such a thing.

"You two will actually be a help tonight." Edge smiled softly at the three teenagers in a move to comfort them. He noticed it did nothing to comfort Harry and sighed mentally. Maybe he should just put this off until another night. "Harry is still rusty on gazing and having someone to practice on would be the best way to fine tune."

"Are you serious?" Harry stepped in front of his friends before they could say anything. The glare the younger was sending him told Edge that he really should just put this off.

"I am. You still do not know when you are doing it or what the effects look like. Having people that trust you work with you on this is a great way to start out. It gets harder the less trust you have."

"I'm not doing that to them." Harry growled at Edge to which Edge only stared back at him. The Childe really was in the mood to be difficult with everything tonight.

"Harry." Hermione turned Harry around with a hand on his shoulder. "Do we not get a say in this?"

"Yeah mate." Ron spoke up before Harry could say anything. "Appreciate you trying to keep us out of this and all, but we are your friends. We want to help."

"We trust you, Harry. Gazing is a skill that could come in useful at some point and it's not like you are going to harm us or tell us to do something completely crazy."

Edge smiled knowing that they were winning his young charge over. When he had first heard of Harry's friends he feared for his young Childe but seeing them with him now he knew those fears had been unneeded. These two really would stand by Harry no matter what came their way. "You will not being influencing them in anyway. This is simply to get you to learn control over the ability and to become familiar with the effects."

Hermione nodded. "See and I'm sure Edge won't let anything go wrong."

Harry sighed and mumbled under his breath something that Edge could have sworn was similar to 'don't trust him so much'. "Fine, if you guys are really okay with this?" Both of his friends nodded to which Harry sighed once again before turning to his Sire. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Okay." Edge walked over to the trio pointing at Ron. "Ron, that is right?" When the red head nodded Edge smiled. "Good. You first."

"Why me first?" Ron complained but moved forward anyway making Harry smile encouragingly at him.

Edge couldn't help but feel happy that Harry had such good friends. He still rolled his eyes at the red headed human. "I picked you randomly. Now get over here."

Edge couldn't help but grin as Ron mumbled under his breath and Hermione giggled behind them. He had grown fond of Sirius and Severus, even though he threatened the latter on an almost weekly schedule (he honestly wouldn't if he didn't think the man needed it from time to time), maybe he could grow fond if these two humans as well. He knew it would bite him in the end but he could never help himself. As a human he wanted little to do with his own but ever since he was turned vampire he craved human interaction for more than just feeding. Every human he ran into was a whole new experience and he craved their life and their warmth in more ways than one. He always hated watching them grow old and die; knew the pain of it and he really wished that he could keep Harry from feeling it as well. It was a moot point though. Death was something that couldn't be stopped or controlled. Even vampires could die, or die for good whichever way one looked at it, under the right circumstances. Edge shook his head trying to get back to concentrating on what he was trying to teach Harry.

"Concentration. That is the big thing here. For new vampires it helps to stare into the eyes of the person you want to gaze. Then concentrate on bringing them under, on stopping their own thoughts so you can fill them with your own. You're not doing that now, of course, but you want them vacant."

Harry glanced at Edge briefly before going back to stare into Ron's eyes. "Like Veriteserum?"

Edge thought for a minute then nodded. "Yes, but gazing is way more effective than some simple brew."

"Is it supposed to feel this intimate?" Ron asked is voice sounding like he was half asleep.

"It is." Edge answered simply as he looked at Harry's eyes noticing the swirls of green and gold dancing around each other in a way that if one wasn't keen on details or really looking for it, they would never see it. He felt a little entranced himself. "Do you feel anything, Harry?"

Harry blinked and the connection was broke. Ron blinked several times taking a step back. Harry shook his head. "You want me to concentrate on two different things at once?"

Edge nodded stepping back from the two back beside Hermione who had come closer when the connection broke. "You need to be able to. When gazing you still need to be aware of your surroundings and what you are personally feeling. Both can influence the way that they react to you and you need to be able to recognize when danger is approaching so you don't get yourself killed while unawares."

"Funny he should mention that when I've been standing here for at least three minutes now."

Ron and Hermione turned to the intruder wands raised and ready. Harry hissed as he transformed putting himself in front of his friends. Edge just froze with his eyes wide. No… that voice.

"It is kind of cute him attaching himself to humans again but I really wasn't expecting you." The stranger stared at Harry with his head tilted. Harry growled recognizing the voice as well but not placing where he knew it from. "Kind of foolish of you to come between me and a meal like you did the other night." Harry's fur bristled. The wolf; it was the wolf. Edge turned around with a semi glare of his own still slightly in shock. "Though, I do need to give that human of yours some credit. That curse he used left me lame for a whole night." The stranger smirked. "I am most impressed."

Edge stepped up in front of the snarling panther and his human friends. "Dante."

Dante lost his smirk his expression turning almost sad. "Hello, Edge."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Another cliffhanger…please don't beat me too badly…. Exams came up so I had to put a temporary hold on this chapter but it's here. : ) the next chapter should be up sooner than this one.

And in case anyone catches that Edge didn't mention being fond of Remus it is simply because he doesn't see Remus as human since Remus is our resident werewolf. Harry's friends are human so he was thinking of the other humans he was fond of.

Hope everyone enjoyed and see you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

The weather was becoming ridiculously cold even for someone like Edge. Snow had started falling to the ground leaving it with a blanket of white. It was the perfect cover for his leopard form if he ever so chose to spend any time on the outside. Personally, Edge liked it better right where he was. The sofa was soft and warm from the large fire burning in the fireplace. The warming charms that had been placed over the room helped as well. He would never get enough of this homey feeling even though he knew that he would have to leave it at some point in the future. To him, it was the worst part of being a vampire, of any kind, but it was also something that he had no control over. People would notice his never changing state and drive him off or knew only to die in the end, which only lead to him leaving anyway.

Edge sighed and draped an arm over his eyes with the other one resting across his waist. He listened to the sounds of the two humans bustling around in the kitchen as they finished their meal and cleaned up. The domestic noises made him smile softly and with a longing for something similar. He had it once and could have it again now that… Edge grimaced removing the arm and laying it with the other one. He would not allow himself to forgive the man that easily. Edge had given it once before without too much thought about it; not this time. Dante would have to earn it the hard way. A bark like laugh brought his attention back to the humans on the other side of the wall.

Remus and Sirius. Werewolf and grim animagus. Mates for life. Edge felt his heart clench a little; not in jealousy, but in sadness. He knew that as a werewolf, Remus would only ever have the one mate his entire lifetime. Now that he was bonded with Harry as Guardian that life was now increased for an undetermined amount of time, a time that Sirius would never be able to have. Remus would live as long as Harry did, never changing, unless he was physically killed by another creature. Spells and curses would have no effect and silver would only be an irritation. Sirius would grow old as normal and eventually die like the rest. A part of Edge wished he had never filled them in on the little tidbit but he couldn't not of told them either. They had taken the news well, all things considered, but he had still picked up on the sadness and depression that had leaked from them. Edge sighed again bringing his hands up to dig the heels into his eyes to stop the burning behind his lids. He should have just drained Harry, wait, no, he should have never listened to that psychotic mad man in the first place. Gah! He was so stupid! Damn Dante for leaving him alone for so long he became desperate for constant company that wouldn't die in a few years. Damn it. Even as a human he had been emotional and easily attached. He had needed a companion. He had thought he had gotten over that but apparently that was not so. Edge growled at himself in anger as his nails dug into his hair. No, Dante would not be forgiven so easily. He knew, and had left anyway. Damn him.

"Merlin's balls! Edge! You scared the hell out of us."

Edge removed his hands to look at Sirius who was leaning with one hand on the matching lounge chair, his wand tight in his fist, with the other hand resting against his chest where his heart would be underneath. Sirius was blinking at him and breathing a little fast. Edge tilted his head back at a sigh behind him to see Remus lowering his wand and shaking his head.

"Could you not let us know you were here, at least as common courtesy?"

Edge sniffed as he sat up swinging his legs to rest on the floor. "I apologize." He avoided looking at them as they made themselves comfortable in the chairs on either side of the sofa. He had come wanting the company but now all he wanted was to leave.

"Is everything okay?" Edge glanced up at Remus who was looking at him with a concerned expression as he sipped at his tea. Remus sighed as he sat it down when Edge did not answer only turning his attention back to the floor. "Sorry, but I can smell you are upset."

Edge shook his head before standing with the intent of leaving. Yes he had originally wanted to talk with someone but now his nerves were too wired for him to do so. He stopped and glanced down at the hand encircling his wrist. He looked up into Sirius' soft blue gray eyes.

"Would you have come had you not wanted someone to talk with?" Edge looked away but shook his head in a negative. "Then stay. Talk with us. It doesn't have to be about anything you don't want it to be about."

Edge looked back at the two men. He could see why these two meant so much to Harry. They tried so hard to take care of those they cared about and both could understand hardships others could not. Remus with his being a werewolf and Sirius with his time spent in Azkaban. They worked so well with each other as well moving around as though they could tell where the other was going. Edge hardly saw them separate from each other.

"We do not even have to talk."

Edge focused on Remus who looked at him steadily those warm amber eyes willing him to stay. He noticed the more honey color to them that came with the approach of the full moon later that week. The man would start taking the Wolfsbane soon even though Edge really wished he wouldn't. Edge nodded signally Sirius to let him go as he moved back to sit on the sofa. A few minutes passed before he was stretched back out into his original position. Both arms rested across his waist with his head turned toward the fire. He listened quietly as the two talked back and forth about anything and everything ranging from random students to how they would be setting up a particular demonstration. Edge knew they were purposefully refraining from talking about anything that referred to him in anyway. He was more than grateful for the chance to get himself back under control from his brief lapse.

"Dante's back." They paused in their conversation and looked over at him.

Sirius tilted his head. "Who?"

"My Sire. He has returned."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Sirius sat up from his lounged position crossing a leg over his other and leaning with his elbow resting on the chair arm.

Edge shrugged. "Sure it is."

"Then why are you like this?"

Edge tilted his head to look at Remus who had curled his legs up under him in the chair with his now empty tea mug resting on one knee with his hands wrapped around it. He looked back to the fire. "He was the wolf that hurt Harry so bad." Both canines growled making Edge smile at their protectiveness. "He was after Severus and Harry got in his way."

Sirius snorted crossing his arms over his chest. "That is no excuse."

"If Dante was meaning to kill Harry he would have."

"Are you sure of that?"

Edge moved to rest his wait on an elbow as he turned to growl at the werewolf. "Yes, I am." Remus just stared back at him.

"Let's not fight tonight, okay?" Sirius looked between the two creatures in front of him. He knew Remus was on edge with the approaching moon and Edge himself seemed highly uptight at the return of his Sire. Neither situation would turn out well if the tension remained and Sirius was not really in the mood to be breaking anything up. It was only when Edge relaxed back onto the sofa that Sirius relaxed back into his chair. "Hold on." He looked over at Edge tilting his head at him. "Dante is a wolf and your Sire, right?" Edge nodded without looking at him. "How does that work?"

Edge turned to Sirius. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you mention to Harry that Childe animals follow that of the Sire?" Remus got Edge's attention back making the vampire twist his neck back at an odd angle to look at him. "If Dante is a wolf, then should you not be some kind of canine?"

Edge sighed closing his eyes and sitting back up to face them. "It's complicated."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Un-complicate it."

Edge glared at him. "Fine, it's a long complicated story." He did not want to talk about this.

"We have time." Remus felt the need to point out.

Edge growled digging his fingers into his hair; gripping it. "I do not want to talk about it." He did not like even thinking about his transition and the reason behind it.

The room grew silent and stayed that way. The fire continued to crackle merrily. No one bothered to move from their positions.

"You mentioned your Sire had a werewolf Guardian."

Edge and Sirius looked over at Remus who was staring at the cup in his hands. His fingers traced the rim. Edge nodded sitting straighter. "He does. Last I knew. Darius was his name."

Remus nodded. "Would Dante be able to help?"

Sirius moved to the edge of his chair. "Remus…"

Edge held up a hand to quiet him. He kept his eyes on Remus who still did not look at them. "He could." His heart was suddenly pounding in his chest. It appeared as though Remus was really thinking about this. "Are you really…"

Remus shook his head. Edge felt his heart drop until the tawny haired man spoke again. "This would also involve work on Harry's part, no?" He watched Edge from the corner of his eye until the vampire nodded. "Then I need to speak with him first, but, this may be something I look into doing. The wolf bound itself to Harry for a reason and I'm assuming because it knew. If I'm going to be bound to Harry as his Guardian then I want to do it right."

Edge nodded in agreement. He noticed Sirius looking tense and unhappy which he could understand. Remus was making plans for a future he could not be part of. It also explained why Remus was refusing to look from his mug. "I shall talk it over with Dante in the meantime."

"I apologize for making you do something you are uncomfortable with."

"No, I need to face him at some point. This is a reason I cannot push away." Edge stood noting that Sirius was looking less happy then before. It was time he left them to themselves. There was nothing he could do. "Until tomorrow night."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The door closed behind the vampire before Sirius moved from his chair. He all but bolted from the room his body tense and shaking. Remus sighed, closing his eyes, his own body tense. He hated doing this to his mate but there was nothing else he could do. He would be the one left to protect and be there for their cub and he was not going to do it half way. Harry deserved that and more. Harry deserved to also have his godfather but Remus could not see a way to make that be possible.

With another sigh Remus moved into to the kitchen to place his mug in the sink. He stared at it allowing himself to feel the sadness that would creep around him. The whole situation was upsetting and he understood why Sirius was upset. He wouldn't want to die knowing the people he loved would have to live for centuries on dealing with his death. But Remus had his own issues and his own pain to deal with. He would be the one living on; he would be the one that would miss his mate more and more with every passing day.

Remus closed his eyes feeling the wolf getting agitated under his skin. The beast was pacing making his skin crawl. He could feel its frustration and annoyance but he was unsure as to what it was annoyed at. Remus had taken to paying the wolf more attention since the last full moon when Edge had told them about the bond. Every now and then the wolf would notice him and he would feel those golden eyes stare at him for the rest of the day. Sometimes Remus would stare back, others he would do his best to ignore the beast like he had in years previous. They had yet to communicate with each other but Remus was able to pick up on the wolf's stronger emotions.

"What do you have to be annoyed about?"

The wolf gave no answer other than to growl at him and continue its pacing. Remus shook his head before shivering as the wolf purposefully rubbed against his skin. He sent the wolf his own growl which was returned with a snort. How this was going to work Remus had no clue.

Deciding to ignore the wolf for now, Remus made his way into the bedroom where he knew Sirius would be. They had yet to talk about this and he figured now might as well be the time to do it. At first he was afraid that Sirius had snuck out while he was in the kitchen until he saw the shivering lump under the blankets in the middle of the bed. He knew it was Padfoot by the size of said lump. Remus took his time getting ready for bed to give Padfoot enough time to decide if he wanted to leave or not. The dog stayed where he was but the shivering had stopped as he listened to the werewolf rummaging around. A whine reached Remus' ears when he sat on the edge of the bed. Remus buried himself under the blankets as well wrapping himself around Padfoot before he returned the whine with one of his own nuzzling his mates furry head.

"We need to talk Sirius." A whine in protest. "Please."

A few minutes later Padfoot changed into Sirius who sat up throwing the blankets off the both of them. "What is there to talk about, Remus? I'm going to eventually die. Nothing has changed there."

"Sirius…" Remus took in the shaking form of the man before him. His mate was in a state Remus hadn't seen him in since he had gotten out of Azkaban.

"I don't want to leave you, or Harry, and I… there's nothing…" Sirius took a deep breath shrugging off Remus' hand when it touched his shoulder. "In all honesty, I do feel a little better, knowing Harry will have someone, but… but it still hurts."

Remus wrapped Sirius up in a tight hug nuzzling behind the mans ear receiving a soft chuckle and a soft, half hearted shove in protest. "We are both alive right now, Sirius, and as long as I have say, you will still be with both of us for a long time to come."

After a few minutes Sirius nodded. His slight shivering continued urging Remus to nuzzle his mate some more. Sirius turned to nuzzle him back making him smile softly even though he couldn't help but wonder if Sirius noticed that he was doing it more often than he normally did. Usually Remus would only nuzzle Sirius right before the full moon when Moony was strongest but now Remus was doing it on his own. It worried him a little bit but it was having the desired effect on his mate so he shoved his worries away. Remus gasped when he felt soft lips suddenly upon his own.

Remus quickly returned to deep kiss moaning softly at the feel of Sirius' hands running along his sides. The touch felt desperate, as did the kiss, yet Remus returned them just the same. He allowed Sirius to press him back onto the pillows before he moved to nibble at his neck. Both of them knew they were alive but Remus could tell that this was affirmation. A confirmation that even though they would be parted at some point in the future they were both here, right now, alive, and together. Remus pulled Sirius back up into a deep kiss even as he rolled them over so that he was settled on top.

The kisses where deep but slow. Clothes disappeared quickly though they took their time with each other. Lips and tongues wondered, teeth nibbled small patches of skin, and hands caressed as though they were touching anew. Whimpers, gasps, and moans broke past parted lips as well as whispers of 'I love you' and each others names.

Remus caressed Sirius' thighs as he brought them up to rest on the inside of his elbows. Blue gray met amber as lubricant and stretching charms were muttered. It wasn't as intimate, or effective, but Remus needed Sirius and he knew Sirius would be able to handle it. He positioned himself leaning down to nibble and lick behind the dark haired mans ear earning a quiet moan as hands tightened about his hips. He had just settled himself within the warmth of his mate when he felt the brush of fur under his skin.

Remus tensed burying his head in his lovers neck clenching his teeth and his eyes shut. He heard Sirius whisper his name in concern but he focused his attention on the wolf under his skin. _No. Not this time. Give me this time, please._ The wolf paused and looked at him. It was nothing for the wolf to influence him if not take over during times like this but Remus didn't want that this time, not that he did other times, but especially not this one. He felt Sirius wrap his arms around him probably figuring what was ailing him. He nuzzled his neck in response even as the wolf kept staring at him. Finally, the wolf lowered its head before disappearing. Remus started, jerking into Sirius who moaned and move back against him. The wolf was gone. Remus blinked. He felt the wolf… nowhere. He knew the wolf was still there but he couldn't feel it. For the first time in years he couldn't _feel_ the wolf.

"Remy, please."

Remus jerked back to reality lifting his head to look at Sirius. Sirius gave him a concerned look before he rocked against Remus. The werewolf closed his eyes biting back a moan as he started to slowly move within his mate. He quickly lost himself in the feel of Sirius and the noises the man below him was making. He let one leg go allowing it to wrap about his waist so he could grip Sirius' hip to help hold him in place as he quickened and deepened his thrusts. Blunt nails dug into his shoulders as Sirius started breathing him name with 'harder' and 'more'. Remus obliged adjusting his angle to hit Sirius prostate just the way the other man preferred. Sirius keened tightening his legs around Remus and nipping at his shoulders. Remus nipped back, a hand going to wrap around his mate. Sirius arched, his head going back with a moan, as Remus moved his hand in tune with his thrusts. Remus felt Sirius tighten around him bracing himself as teeth soon bit into his shoulder and warmth exploded between their bellies. The werewolf moaned, bracing himself and moving faster, biting Sirius back until the teeth let go of his skin. It hurt more without the wolf messing with him but it still got him going. Originally, Remus had been the only biter for obvious reasons but Sirius had quickly learned what it did in return for the werewolf when done at the right time. Those teeth grazed him again, the pleasure pain sending him over, moaning into Sirius ear who whimpered back before he nipped Sirius shoulder again.

The two lay, breathing heavy, sweat cooling on their skin, as they gently licked each others wounds. Once again, Remus had been the one to start this little ritual, and Sirius just picked it up. The perks of being a werewolf he guessed. Sirius turned to him and kissed him gently before rolling them over so he could nestle into Remus' side and place his head over the steadily beating heart. Remus cast a gentle cleaning charm over them both before grabbing the blankets and covering them up. He laid an arm over Sirius' that was laying across his stomach his other hand idly playing with the soft dark strands. Amber eyes stared at the ceiling as he listened to the soft breathing of his mate as he settled into sleep. Remus nuzzled the top of Sirius' head earning a soft sigh and a nuzzle in return before the dark haired man succumbed to sleep.

The wolf returned right as Remus himself was dozing off. They looked at each other. _Thank you._ The only reply Remus got before he lost himself in slumber was the slight nod of the wolfs head.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

This was an angst filled chapter but it was needed. I was having trouble with Harry and Severus since I know where they are going come winter holidays but not before and I couldn't write them without it feeling forced and unnatural. So a step back later had me realizing there a mini plots within the big one; Edge's character, Dante, the Guardian bond between Harry and Remus, and of course poor Sirius. The next few chapters will do a little focusing on these into the winter holidays as well as after.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. First of all I want to apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. Life happened: spring finals, new job, wedding planning, preparing for two weddings back to back(same weekend), summer classes starting, then of course summer finals….needless to say something had to be put on the back burner for a bit and sadly it was this story. Now of course I'm starting fall classes so updates still won't be as quick as you probably hope they will be. Sorry! I will try to keep them going as quick as I can. As an apology I've added a bit of Severus/Harry fluff for you guys here at the start (and maybe some giggles). But seriously, thank you guys for sticking with this. I really do love you guys and hope you keep reading and reviewing!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stretched and yawned as he woke from his daytime slumber. He quickly spotted Severus grading papers in his normal chair. The man continued to grade even as Harry shifted back into his human form with another half awake yawn.

"Good evening."

Harry glanced at the stoic man waiting for him to say something else, or to at least glance at him, but those dark eyes never once left the parchment they were currently roving over. It was as though Severus had said nothing at all. Harry rolled his eyes. Typical Severus. He stood and flitted to the Potion Master's side. There was the smallest of twitch in the muscles as Harry appeared at his side but no other action to give away that Severus knew Harry was there. Harry sighed before leaning over the dark haired mans' shoulder to glance at the parchment he had just replaced the first with. He could quickly tell they were first year assignments simply by the handwriting and the young adolescent smell that was faintly wafting from them beneath the smell of parchment and ink. There were also the soft growls of irritation from Severus whenever he read something that was wrong and he had to mark it out. Harry winced at the amount of red this particular first year would be getting back. With another irritated huff from Severus another clean essay came into view as the red stained one went to the bottom of the stack. With a soft smirk, Harry nuzzled into the pale neck smiling more as the head tilted just slightly to the side giving him better access. He heard the gasp, just barely, as he blew cool breath over an ear.

Severus shivered refusing to give into the urge to close his eyes in bliss. It was bad enough that his head tilted without his say so the minute the brat got close. He forced his attention back onto the first year parchments resting in his lap but it refused to stay long enough for his brain to register even one word. Yes, he had gotten used to the brat feeding from him like the leach he was, and the pleasures that went with it, but this was getting ridiculous. The brats' fangs weren't even out yet and here he was almost ready to start panting. The very tip of a tongue ghosted its way over his skin leaving a cool trail over his heated skin. His eyes closed with a groan only to fly open afterwards as he registered that the sound came from him. Damn it. Severus no longer held parchment in his hand but held the fabric of the chair arm. The other fisted the quill he was using so hard that he was suddenly afraid he would snap it in two. And he was hard, pulsing under the stack of parchment now resting precariously in his lap. One twitch and he knew they would go fluttering to the floor. That blasted tongue once again ran over his neck from shoulder to ear only this time it was a full lick filled with promise and just a hint of fang. Severus shivered wanting those fangs to sink in so bad in that moment that his heart raced in anticipation. Fuck. There was a reason this shouldn't happen right now. What was it?

"Your mutts…your mutts want to see you." Severus choked out as those fangs brushed his skin once again. Harry only hummed in response with a whispered 'okay' before giving a soft nip. It wasn't enough to break the skin but it had Severus jerking away and glaring firmly at the young vampire. "They would prefer now." He only just barely got that out before his breath got stuck.

Harry blinked golden hued eyes at him before returning his, somewhat, glare. "Why now?"

Severus swallowed thickly willing himself to get back under control. What the hell was going on with him recently? "How would I know? They only said it was important."

"It can still wait a few minutes." Harry purred leaning back in only to have Severus jerk back again placing a hand on his chest to hold him back.

"You can feed afterwards."

Harry growled. "No, now."

Severus stopped Harry with firmer pressure on his chest. "Do you really want to go see your mutts smelling like me and sex?" Severus waited watching golden green eyes blink as Harry took in what he was saying. There was no way he could feed without inducing, Severus would never admit it out loud, uncontrolled lust which would lead to other things that Severus refused to think about if only to save his own sanity and pride. He watched with an amused smirk as his meaning sunk in and a faint blush appeared over pale cheeks. The vampires blood stores weren't completely gone then. He could wait. "Now go."

Harry swallowed flitting away from the enticing smell of his professor and over to the door. He closed his eyes taking in deep breaths to calm his hunger and nerves. Taking a glance over at Severus he watched the man shift back into his original position in the chair rearranging the stack of parchments back to their original neatness. This was the first time that Severus had refused a feeding since their night down by the lake. Something in Harry was afraid that there were more reasons than just his godfathers wanting to see him making Severus pull away from him. He knew it was irrational but it bothered him that his stoic Potions Professor suddenly looked distraught and bothered. Without thinking, Harry flitted back to Severus, and before Severus could even react to him being there, he gave a quick, playful nip to the mans' ear. Severus gasped and jerked reaching out to hit the stupid brat but Harry was already at the door with a wide smile on his face. Without missing a beat, Severus grabbed his empty mug and threw it at the already closed door with a growl. Harry cheekily poked his head back around the door to smile and wave at him before closing it completely behind him as he left. Severus felt his face flame as the chuckles faded down the corridor. He never knew his ears were sensitive enough to cause pleasure induced tremors to consume him to the point of almost losing himself in his damn trousers. Severus sighed raking a hand over his heated face. He glanced at the student essays before tossing them onto the table and heading for the shower. Damn brat was going to be the death of him yet.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Shrieking Shake was bitterly cold. The night wind blew through the old planks making soft whistles fill the small room. Sirius shivered, partly from the cold that warming charms couldn't keep out, and partly from the healing lick of Edge's tongue as it grazed over the sensitive skin of his wrist. He blinked blurred eyes at the vampire as he leaned back against the foot of the bed to bask in his recent feeding. It had been taking less to fulfill the vampire than when he had first started feeding him. Sirius supposed it had a lot to do with regular supply instead of being spaced out among weeks sometimes longer.

Sirius sighed moving to crawl onto the recently replaced bed covers before transforming and curling as tight as he could in the middle. His tail draped comfortably over his cold nose catching his warm puffs of air. Remus and Harry had returned to the castle close to a good hour ago and Dante had gone to wherever he was kipping down for the days. Sirius didn't know, and Edge hadn't asked, so he didn't really care; as long as he was away from Harry. Sirius himself had wanted time to his thoughts though Edge had promised to stay with him to make sure he didn't forget warming charms through the night. That was Remus though; constantly caring for others before himself. Sirius curled himself tighter against a particular biting breeze. Or was he?

He thought back over the conversation from earlier. Dante had started off by announcing what was wrong with Remus. Sirius huffed. There was nothing wrong with Remus; he was Remus and that was that. He readjusted his tail to better catch his warm breath in the thick fur. But, Remus wasn't completely wolf and that made him wrong. What was assumed normal was apparently not the case. According to the older vampire, Remus had developed the wolf as its own entity within his mind. Sirius had rolled his eyes then but now it sort of made sense. Hadn't he done something similar while in Azkaban to protect himself from the dementors? Hadn't he reverted to Padfoots track of mind to protect his human one? Maybe it had the opposite effect with Remus. Originally, he may have created the wolf as a way to protect the human but instead made it worse on himself by just creating something inside to be feared and fought against. To Sirius it seemed similar to a split personality. Dante said it could be fixed, but could something like that truly be fixed?

According to Dante, for werewolves, it could. All it would take was Remus allowing the wolf the ability to merge more. Listen to it and understand it. The vampire made it sound easy but Sirius knew otherwise. Remus had always hated that part him. It wouldn't matter that Harry would be able to bury the wolf if things got out of hand it would still have a profound effect on Remus and not necessarily the effect that they were hoping for. What if it did work though; how would Remus be changed? Would he change at all? What about Sirius? How would he fit in all of this?

Sirius glanced up through his fur when he felt the covers being shifted and moved around him. He found Edge in leopard form clawing at them and pulling them up around his shivering form.

*You are shivering and the warming charms are no longer having any effect.* Edge moved to nosing the covers in front of him up and over. *It would be pointless I believe to try to get you to return to the castle.* Satisfied with the covers, Edge positioned himself behind the black dog wrapping his tail around him to keep the covers in place. *I can't offer much in way of warmth but I can help keep yours close.*

Sirius closed his eyes with a contented sigh as he allowed himself to relax in the leopard made cocoon. *Why did you not go with Dante?*

Edge was quiet long enough for Sirius to believe he was going to ignore the question. *I am annoyed with him.*

*About what?*

*Many things.* Edge nudged his shoulder with his nose. *Do not worry about me.*

*I was just curious.*

The two settled into a comfortable silence. Edge secretly soaked in excess warmth while making sure Padfoot stayed securely wrapped against the cold. The white leopard rested its head on the dogs shoulders and closed its eyes.

*He left me, and when he comes back, he injures my Childe to the point of death, whether he knew or not, insults my friends, and insinuates that I can't take care of Harry properly.* Edge growled. *Like he has any room to talk.*

Sirius felt warm at Edge's announcement of Remus and himself being the vampires friends. *True. Do you think he's right though? About the bond?*

Edge shrugged. *He's the only one I know that had one. Is it as intense as he says?* Edge sighed making Padfoots ear twitch. *I think so. If it really was Darius's death that caused him to change like this then it had to be a really deep bond. The Dante you saw tonight was not the Dante that left me all those years ago. This Dante is cold and unattached. My Dante was all smiles and charisma.* Edge has to pause and swallow against the pain he felt in his chest. *I wish I had known. I wish he had told me.*

Sirius whined in response to the pain in Edge's voice. Edge just hissed at him. *I shall live, pup. I have so far.* Edge chuckled at Padfoots growl at the mention of his recent nickname for the canine animagus. It was still filled with sadness but Padfoot honored the vampires' desire that he not make anything of it. Edge was grateful. *But what of you? How are you holding up?* Padfoots ears flattened and his body stiffened. Edge lifted his head in concern. *Sirius. Please talk to me.*

Padfoot sniffed and whined. *I don't want to leave them. I don't want to force them to live and watch me die. I want to do something but I don't know what I can do.*

*You can continue to love them.* Edge nuzzled the dark furry head with his nose.

*And you can't just turn me?*

Edge closed his eyes as he began licking the area between the two loped ears only stiffening slightly. *No, Sirius. The transition would kill you. Your magic is not strong enough for such a change. I would not be able to live with myself.*

Padfoot felt amused despite the unwanted answer to his question. *Um, Edge?*

*Hmm?*

*I am not a kitten.*

This time Edge did freeze, mid- lick. He blinked a couple times as he registered what he was doing and coughed turning his head away from the smirking dog. Thankfully he had fur to cover his blush. *I was trying to comfort you.*

*I know.* Padfoot raised his head to lick the white fuzzy cheek in apology. *I couldn't resist though. I needed to tease something to keep from howling in despair.*

Edge grimaced at him. *That is a poor joke, pup.*

Padfoot covered his nose back up the earlier, brief humor gone. *I just wish there was something.*

*Well, technically there is.* Edge immediately wanted to claw his own voice box out.

Padfoot twisted the best he could in the cocoon to face the leopard behind him. *Why have you not said anything sooner?*

*Because it would not just be your decision. It is not something you can do alone nor would I suggest getting some random stranger to do it.*

*Well, what is it?*

*Sirius…* Edge sounded weary and wouldn't make eye contact with him.

*What is it?*

*Sirius… I…*

*What is it?* Padfoot growled this time making Edge look at him briefly before averting his eyes again.

*It would be difficult, potentially painful, and probably overall not the best idea…*

Padfoot growled again nosing Edges' chin up so he could look at him. *You brought it up, Edge. Now tell me.*

*And I really shouldn't have.* Edge sighed before staring into Padfoots blue eyes. *I can't turn you into an Animalis, but you could bond to one, to me as there are no others that could bond with you.*

Padfoot narrowed his eyes at the vampire. *How would I do that?* He had to know. He would do anything right now. He couldn't leave them.

Edge swallowed. Why did he have to open his big mouth? The damage was done, might as well go for the kill. *You would bite me, after Remus turns you into a werewolf, of course.*

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Yes I know its short but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Once again so, so, sorry for the terrible wait. Also if you have any questions about the bond or anything really don't hesitate to ask in a review but be nice please. I will do my best to come up with answers to incorporate into a later chapter. Sorry no freebies but I use them to help enhance my writing skills. Once again, Love you guys for sticking with this!


End file.
